HUSH HUSH (SASUHINA)
by EscritorasSubway
Summary: Un juramento sagrado, un angel caido, un amor prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

Hush Hush (sasuhina)

by coni Cobain &amp; elu prism

los personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad del troll de Kishimoto. La historia esta basada en la obra original de Becca Fitzpatrick.

Dios no perdono a los angeles cuando pecaron, sino que los arrojo al infierno y los dejo en las tinieblas, ancadenados a la espera del juicio.

2 pedro 2:4

prologo

Valle del Loira, Francia, noviembre de 1565.

Obito estaba con la hija de un granjero en la orilla del rio Loira cuando se desato la tormenta.

Habia dejado a su caballo vagando por el prado, asi que solo le quedaban sus dos piernas para regresar al castillo.

Arranco una hebilla plateada del calsado, la deposito en la palma de la mano de la chica y vio como ella se alejaba corriendo, el barro salpicándole las faldas. Despues se puso las botas y hecho a correr runbo a la casa.

mientras obscurecia, la lluvia caia como una cortina de agua que rodeaba el castillo Langeais. Obito caminaba tranquilamente sobre las tumbas undidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en medio de la niebla mas espesa podía encontrar el camino a casa sin miedo de perderse. Esa noche no había niebla, pero la obscuridad y la lluvia torrencial engañaban bastante.

Percibio un movimiento a un lado y giro rápidamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Lo que a primera vista parecía un angel que coronaba un monumento cercano se irguió e toda su altura. El muchacho tenia brazos y piernas, y no era de mármol ni de piedra. Llevaba el torso desnudo, olgados pantalones de campesino y los pies descalzos. Salto del monumento; su cabello negro chorreaba agua. Las gotas se deslizaban por su rostro, blanco como el de un escoces.

La mano de Obito fue a la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Quién va?-

La boca del muchacho insinuo una sonrisa.

-No juguéis con el duque Langeais- le advirtió Obito.

-Os eh preguntado quien sois. Responded.-

-¿duque?- el chico se apoyo en un sauce retorcido- ¿o bastardo?-

Obito desbaino la espada.

-¡retiradlo! mi padre era el duque de Langeais. Ahora el duque soy yo- añadió torpemente, y se maldijo por eso.

El chico meneo la cabeza.

-Vuestro padre no era el antiguo duque.-

Obito se enfurecio ante la nueva ofensa.

-¿y vuestro padre?- pregunto extendiendo la espada. Todavia no conocía a todos sus vasallos, pero los estaba conociendo. El nombre de la familia de ese muchacho no se lo olvidaría.- Os lo preguntare una vez mas.- dijo en voz baja, secandoce la cara con la mano- ¿Quién sois?-

El muchacho se acerco y aparto la hoja de la espada.

De repente parecía mayor de lo que Obito había supuesto quizás hasta tenia uno o dos años mas que el.

-Soy un hijo del diablo.- respondio.

Obito noto un nudo en el estomago.

-Estais como un cencerro- mascullo.-Largaos.-

Bajo los pies de Obito, de pronto el suelo se inclino. Erupciones doradas y rojisas estallaron en sus retinas. Solto la espada. Tubo que encorvarse y las manos se le pegaron a los muslos. Levanto la vista hacia el muchacho, entre parpadeos y gemidos, tratando de comprender que estaba ocurriendo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiese perdido el dominio de su mente.

El chico se agacho a la altura de sus ojos.

-Escuchadme bien. Necesito algo de vos y no me ire hasta que lo tenga. ¿Habeis entendido?-

Con los dientes apretados, Obito sacudió la cabeza para expresar su resistencia. Intento escupir al muchacho, pero la lengua se negó a obedecer y la saliva callo por su barbilla.

El chico apoyo las manos en las de Obito y el calor quemo a este, que solto un alarido.

-Necesito un juramente de lealtad feudal.-dijo entonces el chico.-Inclinaos sobre una rodilla y jurad.

Obito ordeno a su garganta una risa aspera, pero la garganta se cerro y ahogo el sonido. Su rodilla derecha se flexiono como si alguien le hubiese pateado, pese a que detrás no había nadie, y el cayo de bruces en el barro. Se retorcio de costado y vomito.

-Juradme.- insistió el muchacho.

Obito tenia el cuello enrrojecido de calor; requirió de todas sus fuerzas para cerrar sus manos en dos puños débiles. Se rio de si mismo, incrédulo. No sabia como, pero aquel bribon le estaba provocando nauseas y debilidad. Y no levantaría el castigo hasta obtener su juramento. Diria lo que tenia que decir, pero jurandoce a si mismo que acabaría con el autor de semejante humillación.

-Señor, me declaro vuestro hombre.-

El muchacho asintió y puso a Obito de pie.

-Venid a verme aquí para el comienzo de Jeshvan.- dijo.- Necesitare de vuestro servicio durante las dos semanas entre la luna nueva y la luna llena.

-¿una…quincena?- Obito temblaba bajo el peso de su ira.- yo soy el duque de Langeais!-

-Vos sois un nefilim.- replico el muchacho con un amago de sonrisa.

Obito tenia una replica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la trago. Sus siguientes palabras fueron pronunciadas con fría malicia:-¿Qué habéis dicho?

-Perteneceis a la raza bíblica de los nefilim. Vuestro verdadero padre era un angel caído. Vos sois mitad mortal.- Busco los ojos de Obito.- Y mitad angel caído.-

El duque oyo la voz de su tutor en algún rincón de su mente leyéndole pasajes de la biblia, hablándole de una raza desvida, creada cuando los angeles expulsados del cielo se emparejaron con mujeres mortales. Una raza temible y poderosa. Un escalofrio que no le agrado del todo lo recorrio de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién sois vos?-

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se alejo sin mas.

Obito quiso seguirlo pero no consiguió que las piernas aguantaran su peso. Arrodillado bajo la lluvia, alcanzo a ver dos gruesas cicatrices sobre la espalda de aquel torso desnudo. Las marcas se juntaban formando una V invertida.

-¿sois un caído?-grito.-¿os han quitado vuestras alas?, ¿verdad?-

El chico, el angel o quien quiera que fuera, no se volvió. Obito no necesitaba confirmación alguna.

-¿Qué servicio os prestare?- grito-¡exijo saber de que se trata!

La risa lejana del muchacho resonó en el aire.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Coldwater, Maine

Día presente

Entré en Biología y me quedé con la boca abierta. Misteriosamente adherida a la pizarra estaba una muñeca Barbie, con Ken a su lado. Habían sido obligados a unir los brazos y estaban desnudos excepto por hojas artificiales situadas en algunas zonas estratégicas.

Garabateado sobre sus cabezas en gruesas letras rosas de tiza estaba la invitación:

BIENVENIDOS A LA REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANA (SEXO)

A mi lado, Ino Yamanaka dijo:

\- Ésta es exactamente la razón por la que el instituto prohíbe teléfonos con cámara. Fotos de esto en eZine serían toda la prueba que necesito para hacer que la cámara de educación cortara por lo sano con la Biología. Y entonces tendríamos esta hora para hacer algo productivo... como recibir tutorías individuales de chicos mayores guapos.

\- ¿Cómo, Ino? - Dije. - Habría jurado que estabas esperando con ansias esta unidad todo el semestre.

Ino bajó las pestañas y sonrió torvamente.

\- Esta clase no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa ya.

\- ¿Ino? ¿No eres virgen?

\- No tan alto. - Guiñó el ojo justo cuando sonó el timbre, enviándonos a las dos a nuestros asientos, que estaban al lado en nuestra mesa compartida.

El entrenador Iruka cogió el silbato que colgaba de una cadena de su cuello y sopló.

\- ¡A vuestros asientos, equipo! – Iruka consideraba enseñar Biología de décimo curso un deber secundario a su trabajo como entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, y todos lo sabíamos - Tal vez no se os haya ocurrido, chicos, que el sexo es más que un viaje de quince minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. Es ciencia. ¿Y qué es la ciencia?

\- Aburrida. - Gritó un chico del fondo de la clase.

\- La única clase que suspendo. - Dijo otro.

Los ojos de Iruka rastrearon la primera fila, deteniéndose sobre mí.

\- ¿Hinata?

\- El estudio de algo. - Dije.

Se acercó y golpeó el dedo índice sobre la mesa delante de mí.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Conocimiento adquirido a través de la experimentación y la observación. Encantador.

Sonaba como si estuviera en una audición para el audiolibro de nuestro libro de texto. - Con tus propias palabras.

Toqué mi labio superior con la punta de la lengua y busqué un sinónimo.

\- La ciencia es una investigación. - Sonaba como una pregunta.

\- La ciencia es una investigación. - Dijo el entrenador, frotándose las manos - La ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en espías.

Dicho así, la ciencia casi sonaba divertida. Pero había estado en clase del entrenador lo suficiente como para no albergar esperanzas.

\- Ser buenos sabuesos requiere practica. - Prosiguió.

\- También el sexo. - Vino otro comentario del fondo de la sala.

Todos ahogamos la risa mientras el Entrenador apuntaba al ofensor con un dedo acusatorio.

\- Eso no va a ser parte de los deberes de hoy. - El Entrenador me devolvió su atención -

Hiata, has estado sentada al lado de Ino desde el comienzo del curso.

Asentí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de a dónde nos estaba llevando esto.

\- Ambas estáis juntas en el eZine del instituto. - Una vez más, asentí – Me apuesto a que sabéis bastante la una de la otra.

Ino me dio una patada por debajo de nuestra mesa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que él no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto sabíamos cosas la una de la otra. Y no me refiero solo a los secretos que enterramos en nuestros diarios. Ino es mi no-gemela. Tiene ojos verdes, pelo rubio platino y está unos kilos por encima de "con curvas". Yo soy una morena de ojos lila humo con montones de pelo lacio que se mantiene en sus trece incluso con la mejor buclera. Y soy todo piernas, como el taburete de un bar. Pero sí hay un hilo invisible que nos une; las dos juramos que el vínculo empezó mucho antes del nacimiento. Las dos juramos que continuará en su sitio durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

El Entrenador alzó la vista a la clase.

\- De hecho, me apuesto a que cada uno de vosotros conoce lo bastante bien a la persona al lado de la cual se sienta. Escogísteis los asientos que escogísteis por una razón, ¿verdad? Familiaridad. Qué mal que los mejores sabuesos eviten la familiaridad. Anula el instinto investigador. Que es la razón por la que hoy vamos a crear una nueva asignación de asientos.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Ino se me adelantó.

\- ¿Qué demonios? Es Abril. Es decir, es casi fin de curso. No puede sacar este tipo de cosas ahora.

El Entrenador mostró un atisbo de sonrisa.

\- Puedo sacar este tipo de cosas hasta el último día del semestre. Y si suspendéis mi clase, estaréis de vuelta aquí el año que viene, donde estaré sacando este tipo de cosas otra vez.

Ino lo fulminó con la mirada. Es famosa por esa mirada. Es una expresión que lo hace todo salvo sisear audiblemente. Aparentemente inmune a ella, él Entrenador se trajo el silbato a los labios y captamos la idea.

\- Cada compañero sentado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa..., es decir, vuestra izquierda..., que se mueva un asiento hacia adelante. Esos en la fila de adelante..., sí, incluida tú, Ino..., id al fondo.

Ino metió su libreta dentro de la mochila y cerró la cremallera. Yo me mordí el labio y le dediqué un breve adiós con la mano. Después me volví levemente, revisando la sala detrás de mí. Sabía los nombres de todos mis compañeros... excepto de uno. El transferido. El Entrenador nunca lo llamaba en clase, y él parecía preferirlo así. Estaba sentado apoltronado una mesa detrás, los fríos ojos negros mirando siempre hacia delante. Justo como siempre. Ni por un momento me creí que simplemente se sentara ahí, día tras día, mirando al vacío. Estaba pensando en algo, pero el instinto me decía que probablemente no quería saber en qué.

Dejó su libro de Biología sobre la mesa y se deslizó en la antigua silla de Ino. Sonreí.

\- Hola. Soy Hinata.

Sus ojos negros cortaron a través de mí, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto y en esa pausa, la sensación de una oscuridad sombría pareció deslizarse como una sombra sobre mí. Se desvaneció en un instante, pero todavía estaba mirándolo. Su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Como una promesa.

Me concentré en el encerado. Barbie y Ken me devolvieron la mirada con unas sonrisas extrañamente alegres.

El Entrenador dijo:

\- La reproducción humana puede ser un asunto pegajoso...

\- ¡Agh! - Gruñó un coro de alumnos.

\- Requiere manejarla con madurez. Y como toda ciencia, la mejor aproximación es aprender siendo sabuesos. Durante el resto de la clase, practicad esta técnica a base de averiguar tanto como podáis sobre vuestro nuevo compañero. Mañana, traed por escrito vuestros descubrimientos, y creedme, voy a revisar su autenticidad. Esto es Biología, no lengua, así que ni se os ocurra trabajar con la ficción en vuestras respuestas. Quiero ver intención de verdad y trabajo en equipo. - Había un "o si no" implícito.

Me senté perfectamente quieta. La pelota estaba en su campo ―yo había sonreído, y mira lo bien que eso había resultado. Arrugué la nariz, intentando averiguar a qué olía.

Cigarrillos no. Algo más intenso, más apestoso. Puros.

Encontré el reloj en la pared y di golpecitos con mi lápiz a tiempo con el segundero.

Planté mi codo en la mesa y apoyé la barbilla sobre el puño. Solté un suspiro.

Genial. A este ritmo iba a suspender.

Tenía los ojos clavados delante, pero oí el suave deslizamiento de su bolígrafo. Estaba escribiendo, y quería saber qué. Diez minutos de sentarnos juntos no lo cualificaba para asumir nada sobre mí. Lanzando una mirada de reojo, vi que en su papel había varias líneas, y creciendo.

\- ¿Qué estás escribiendo? - Pregunté.

\- Y habla. - Dijo mientras lo garabateaba, cada movimiento de su mano al mismo tiempo suave y descuidado.

Me incliné tan cerca de él como pude, intentando leer lo que había escrito, pero dobló el papel por la mitad ocultando la lista.

\- ¿Qué has escrito? - Exigí.

Estiró la mano hacia mi papel sin usar, deslizándolo a través de la mesa hacia él. Lo arrugó formando una bola. Antes de que pudiera protestar, lo lanzó a la papelera al lado del escritorio del Entrenador. El tiro entró de lleno. Me quedé mirando a la papelera un momento, dividida entre la incredulidad y el enfado. Después abrí mi libreta en una página en blanco.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunté, el lápiz preparado para escribir.

Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver otra sonrisa oscura. Ésta parecía retarme a sonsacarle algo.

\- ¿Tu nombre? - Repetí con la esperanza de que fueran imaginaciones mías el que mi voz temblara.

\- Llámame Sasuke. Lo digo en serio. Llámame.

Me guiñó el ojo al decirlo, y estaba bastante segura de que se estaba riendo de mí.

\- ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? - Pregunté.

\- No tengo tiempo libre.

\- Asumo que este trabajo es para nota, ¿así que me haces el favor?

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, doblando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué clase de favor?

Estaba bastante segura de que era una insinuación, y busqué desesperadamente la forma de cambiar de tema.

\- Tiempo libre. - Repitió, pensativo - Hago fotos.

Escribí Fotografía en mi folio.

\- No había terminado. - Dijo - Tengo toda una colección sobre una columnista de eZine que cree que hay una verdad en comer orgánico, que escribe poesía en secreto, y que se echa a temblar ante la idea de tener que escoger entre Stanford, Yale y... ¿cuál es esa grande con la H?

Me quedé mirándolo un momento, sacudida por lo acertado que estaba. No tenía la sensación de que fuera una suposición afortunada. Lo sabía. Y yo quería saber cómo ―justo ahora.

\- Pero al final no irás a ninguna de ellas.

\- ¿Ah, no? - Pregunté sin pensar.

Enganchó los dedos bajo el asiento de mi silla, arrastrándome más cerca de él. No muy segura de si debería apartarme y mostrar miedo, o no hacer nada y fingir aburrimiento, escogí la última. Dijo:

\- Incluso aunque triunfarías en las tres escuelas, las desprecias por ser un cliché del éxito. Juzgar es tu tercera gran debilidad.

\- ¿Y mi segunda? - Dije con rabia muda.

¿Quién era este tio? ¿Era esto algún tipo de chiste perturbador?

\- No sabes cómo confiar. Retiro eso. Confías... solo que en toda la gente equivocada.

\- ¿Y mi primera? - Exigí.

\- Mantienes a la vida atada muy corto.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar.

Se me puso de punta el pelo de la nuca, y la temperatura de la clase pareció bajar.

Normalmente habría ido derecha al escritorio del Entrenador a solicitar una nueva asignación de asientos, pero me negaba a dejar que Sasuke pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Sentía una necesidad irracional de defenderme y decidí en ese mismo momento y lugar que no me echaría atrás hasta que lo hiciera él.

\- ¿Duermes desnuda? - Preguntó.

Mi mandíbula amenazaba con caerse, pero la mantuve en su sitio.

\- Difícilmente eres la persona a la que se lo diría.

\- ¿Alguna vez has ido al psiquiatra?

\- No. - Mentí.

La verdad es que estaba yendo a sesiones con el psicólogo del instituto, el Dr. Jiraiya. No era elección mía, y no era algo sobre lo que me gustara hablar.

\- ¿Has hecho algo ilegal?

\- No. - Saltarme ocasionalmente el límite de velocidad no contaría. No con él - ¿Por qué no me preguntas algo normal? Como... ¿mi música favorita?

\- No voy a preguntar lo que puedo adivinar.

\- Tú no sabes el tipo de música que escucho.

\- Barroco. Contigo, es todo sobre el orden, el control. Me apuesto a que tocas... ¿el cello?- Lo dijo como si lo hubiera adivinado de la nada.

\- Incorrecto. - Otra mentira, pero ésta envió un escalofrío por mi piel que me dejó los dedos temblando.

¿Quién era él en realidad? Si sabía que tocaba el cello, ¿qué más sabía?

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Sasuke dio un toquecito con su bolígrafo en la parte interna de mi muñeca.

Me aparté instintivamente.

\- Una marca de nacimiento.

\- Parece una cicatriz. ¿Eres suicida, Hinata? - Sus ojos conectaron con los míos, y podía sentirlo riéndose - ¿Padres casados o divorciados?

\- Vivo con mi madre.

\- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

\- Mi padre falleció el año pasado.

\- ¿Cómo murió?

Me encogí.

\- Fue... asesinado. Esto es territorio personal, si no te importa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y la acidez de los ojos de Sasuke pareció suavizarse un poco.

\- Eso debe de ser duro. - Sonaba como si lo dijera en serio.

Sonó el timbre y Sasuke estaba en pie, de camino a la puerta.

\- Espera. - Grité. No se giró - ¡Disculpa! - Salió por la puerta - ¡Sasuke! No conseguí nada de ti.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí. Tomando mi mano, garabateó algo en ella antes de que se me ocurriera apartarme.

Bajé la vista a los siete números en tinta roja sobre mi palma e hice un puño a su alrededor. Quería decirle que de ningún modo iba a sonar su teléfono esta noche. Quería decirle que era culpa suya por gastar todo el tiempo interrogándome a mí. Quería un montón de cosas, pero me limité a quedarme allí de pie como si no supiera cómo abrir la boca. Al final dije:

\- Esta noche estoy ocupada.

\- Yo también. - Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue.

Me quedé clavada en el sitio, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se comió todo el tiempo interrogándome a propósito? ¿Para que yo suspendiera? ¿Creía que una sonrisa brillante lo redimiría? Sí, pensé. Sí, lo creía.

\- ¡No llamaré! - Grité detrás de él - ¡Nunca!

\- ¿Has terminado tu columna para el plazo de entrega de mañana? - Era Ino. Vino a mi lado, apuntando notas en la libretita que llevaba a todas partes - Estoy pensando en escribir la mía sobre la injusticia de las asignaciones de asientos. Estoy de pareja con una chica que dijo que acabó el tratamiento contra los piojos esta misma mañana.

\- Mi nuevo compañero. - Dije, apuntando al pasillo, a la espalda de Sasuke.

Tenía una forma de andar irritantemente confiada, del tipo que encuentras acompañada de camisetas gastadas y un sombrero de cowboy. Sasuke no llevaba ni la una ni el otro. Era más bien un chico de Levi's oscuros, cazadora oscura, botas oscuras.

\- ¿El transferido de último curso? Supongo que no estudió lo bastante la primera vez. O la segunda. - Me lanzó una mirada cómplice - A la tercera va la vencida.

\- Me da escalofríos. Sabía mi música. Sin ninguna pista en absoluto, dijo "Barroco". -Imité bastante mal su voz grave.

\- ¿Suposición afortunada?

\- Sabía... otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

Solté un suspiro. Sabía más de lo que quería contemplar cómodamente.

\- Cómo meterse debajo de mi piel. - Dije al fin - Voy a decirle al Entrenador que tiene que volver a cambiarnos.

\- Ve a por ello. Podría usar un gancho para mi próximo artículo del eZine. "Alumna de décimo devuelve el golpe." Aún mejor, "Asignación de asientos recibe una bofetada en la cara." Mmm. Me gusta.

Al final del día, fui yo la que recibió una bofetada en la cara. El Entrenador rechazó mi súplica de volver a pensarse la asignación de asientos. Parecía que estaba atascada con Sasuke. Por ahora.

-c&amp;e-

**Bueno, eso fue todo amigos!**

**Gracias por el buen recibimiento de nuestro primer fic estamos muy emocionadas por este proyecto :D **

**Vamos a intentar publicar lo mas seguido posible ya que planeamos hacer los cuatro libros.**

**Nn: gracias por leernos. Vas a ver que una vez que se vaya desarrollando la historia te va a atrapar. ;)**

**Pau-0806: gracias por leernos. Nosotras hace mucho que planeamos hacerlo y con nuestras obligaciones tardamos 8 meses en poder subir el primer capitulo jaja **

**Rena hibori bonnefoy: gracias por leernos! Jaja es imposible imaginarse a óbito sin la mascara a primera xD prometemos actualizar pronto!**

**Saludos coni &amp; elu 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Mi madre y yo vivimos en una granja del siglo XVIII en las afueras de Coldwater. Es la única casa sobre la carretera de Hawthorne, y los vecinos más cercanos están a más de un kilómetro de distancia. A veces me pregunto si el constructor original se dio cuenta de que de entre todas las parcelas de tierra disponible eligió construir la casa en el centro de una inversión atmosférica que parece aspirar toda niebla de la costa de Maine y trasplantarla al jardín. En aquel momento, la casa estaba velada por una niebla tenebrosa que recordaba a espíritus prófugos y errantes.

Yo pasaba la tarde clavada a un taburete de la cocina en compañía de los deberes de Algebra y Dorothea, nuestra ama de llaves. Mi madre trabaja para la casa de subastas Hugo Renaldi, coordinando subastas de antigüedades y propiedades de inmuebles a lo largo de toda la costa este. Aquella semana, ella estaba en el norte del estado de Nueva York. Su trabajo le exigía viajar mucho, y pagaba a Dorothea para que cocinara y limpiara, aunque estoy segura de que la letra pequeña del contrato de Dorothea incluía que me vigilara de cerca.

-¿Cómo va el colegio?- me pregunto con su acento alemán. Estaba de pie junto a la pila, fregando los restos de lasaña adheridos en el fondo de una cazuela.

-Tengo un nuevo compañero de pupitre en la clase de biología.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?-

-Antes, Ino era mi compañera de pupitre.

-Ya.- a medida que fregaba con más energía, la carne de su brazo se zarandeaba.- O sea, que malo.

Suspire admitiéndolo.

-Es alto, moreno e irritante.-Y misteriosamente impenetrable. Los ojos de Sasuke eran como dos bolas de cristal negras. Lo absorbían todo sin revelar nada. No es que quisiera saber más de él. No me gusta lo que veía a simple vista, así que dudaba que me gustara lo que acechaba bajo la superficie.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Lo que veía me gustaba, y mucho. Unos brazos delgados y musculosos, unos hombros anchos pero relajados, y una sonrisa entre picara y seductora. Tenía un pacto frágil conmigo misma, en un intento por ignorar aquello que empezaba a volverse irresistible.

A las nueve en punto, Dorothea termino su jornada y cerro con llave antes de salir. Yo hice la doble señal con las luces del porche para despedirla; las luces debieron de penetrar la niebla, porque ella respondió con un bocinazo. Me quede sola.

Hice inventario de cómo me sentía. No tenía hambre. No estaba cansada y ni siquiera me sentía sola, pero estaba un poco inquieta por mi trabajo de biología. Le había dicho a Sasuke que no lo llamaría, y seis horas atrás lo decía en serio. Ahora solo pensaba en que no quería suspender. Biología era para mí la asignatura más difícil.

Mi nota oscilaba probablemente entre un sobresaliente y un notable. En mi cabeza esa era la diferencia entre media beca y una beca completa para el futuro.

Fui a la cocina y cogí el teléfono. Mire lo que quedaba de los siete números tatuados en mi mano. En mi fuero interno deseaba que Sasuke no respondiera a mi llamada. Si no estaba disponible o se negaba a cooperar con el trabajo, era evidente que podía usarlo en su contra para convencer al entrenador de que anulara el nuevo mapa de ubicación en la clase. Aferrada a esta esperanza, marque su número.

Sasuke contesto al tercer tono.

-¿Si?-

Con total naturalidad, dije:

-Llamo para ver si podemos quedar esta noche. Dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero...-

-Hinata.-Pronuncio mi nombre como si fuera el remate de un chiste-. Creía que no llamarías nunca.

Odiaba tener que tragarme mis palabras. Odiaba a Sasuke por restregármelo por las narices. Odiaba al entrenador y a sus trabajos demenciales. Abrí la boca, con la esperanza de decir algo atinado.

-Bien. ¿Podemos quedar o no?-

-Resulta que no puedo.-

-¿No puedes o no quieres?-

-Estoy en medio de un partido de billar.-Podía percibir la risa de su voz-. Una partida muy importante.

Por el ruido de fondo deduje que decía la verdad sobre la partida de billar. Si era más importante que mi trabajo de clase, eso era discutible.

-¿Dónde estás?-le pregunte.

-En el salón de Bo. No es la clase de sitio que frecuentas.

-Entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Tengo una lista de preguntas…-

Colgó.

Me quede mirando el auricular, alucinada, y luego arranque una hoja en blanco de mi cuaderno. En el primer renglón escribí: "gilipollas". En el siguiente añadí: "Fuma puros. Morirá de cáncer de pulmón. Esperemos que pronto. Excelente forma física." De inmediato tache este último comentario hasta que quedo ilegible.

El reloj marcaba las 9.05. Tal como lo veía, tenía dos opciones: O me inventaba la entrevista con Sasuke, o iba al salón de juegos. La primera opción habría sido muy tentadora, si hubiese podido suprimir la advertencia del entrenador de que verificaría la autenticidad de las respuestas. No sabía tanto acerca de Sasuke como para inventarme toda la entrevista. ¿Y la segunda opción? No era nada tentadora.

Como me costaba tomar una decisión, opte por llamar a mi madre. Parte de nuestro acuerdo para que a ella le fuera posible viajar y trabajar tanto era que yo me comportara responsablemente, no como la clase de hija que requiere una supervisión constante. Me gustaba mi libertad, y no quería hacer nada que indujera a mi madre a optar por una reducción de salario y un empleo cerca de casa a fin de tenerme vigilada.

Al cuarto tono se activó el buzón de voz.

-Soy para ver cómo iba todo. Tengo que terminar un trabajo de biología, y después me voy a la cama. Llámame mañana a la hora de comer, si te parece. Te quiero.

Después de colgar encontré una moneda en el cajón de la cocina. Mejor dejar las decisiones complicadas en manos del azar.

-Cara, voy-le dije al perfil de George Washington-. Cruz, me quedo.-Lance la moneda al aire, la atrape contra la palma de mi mano y me atreví a mirar.

Mi corazón se aceleró, y pensé que no estaba segura de que significo eso-La suerte está echada-dije.

Decidida de acabar con eso lo antes posible, cogí un mapa y mis llaves y saque mi Fiat Spider marcha atrás por el camino de la entrada. El coche probablemente había sido una monada allá por 1979, pero no es que me encantara la pintura marrón chocolate, el oxidado guardabarros trasero o los asientos rajados de cuero blanco.

Resulto que el salón de Bo estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba, cerca de la costa, a media hora en coche. Metí el Fiat a un aparcamiento detrás de un edificio gris de ladrillo con un cartel luminoso intermitente: EL SALON DE BO. PAINTBALL Y BILLARES. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de grafitis, y el suelo, sembrado de colillas. Sin duda, el local era frecuentado por universitarios de elite y por ciudadanos modelos. Trataba de mostrarme distante, pero notaba cierto nerviosismo en el estómago. Después de asegurarme por segunda vez de haber cerrado bien todas las puertas, me dirigí al local.

Me puse a la cola de la entrada. Mientras el grupo de adelante pagaba, me cole y camine hacia el laberinto de sirenas estridentes y luces parpadeantes.

-¿Te has ganado una entrada gratis?-me grito una voz áspera de fumador a mis espaldas.

Regrese y pestañe ante un taquillero tatuado en exceso.

-No vengo a buscando a una persona.

El gruño-

-Si quieres pasar tienes que pagar.-apoyo las manos encima del mostrador, donde había una tabla de precios pegada a una cinta adhesiva, indicando que eran quince dólares. Solo efectivo.

No tenía dinero. Y de haberlo tenido no lo habría gastado para pasar unos minutos interrogando a Sasuke sobre su vida personal. Sentí un arrebato de ira por lo del cambio de ubicación en clase y, sobre todo, por tener que estar en este sitio. Solo necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke, luego podríamos salir y hacer la entrevista. No podía irme con las manos vacías luego de haber conducido hasta allí.

-Si no regreso en dos minutos, pagare los quince dólares-propuse y, sin entender el sentido común y la paciencia requerida, hice algo impropio de mí y volví a colarme.

Me adentre a toda prisa en el salón con los ojos bien abiertos, buscando a Sasuke. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, pero era como una bola de nieve, cobrando fuerza y velocidad a medida que avanzaba. A estas alturas solo quería encontrar a Sasuke y largarme de allí.

El de la taquilla seguía gritando: "¡Eh, tu!"

Segura de que Sasuke no estaba en la planta principal, baje las escaleras a toda prisa, siguiendo las señales que conducían a la sala de billares. A pie de la escalera, una iluminación en el riel proyectaba pálidas luces sobre varias mesas de póker, todas ocupadas. El humo de los puros, casi tan denso como la niebla que envuelve mi casa, formaba nubes bajo un techo de escasa altura. Entre las mesas de póker y la barra había varias mesas de billar.

Sasuke estaba estirado sobre la más alejada, intentando un tiro por banda complicado.

-¡Sasuke!- Llame.

En ese instante realizo el tiro, clavando el taco de billar en el paño de la mesa. Levanto la cabeza con brusquedad. Me miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

El taquillero llego a mi lado con pasos pesados y me sujeto por los hombros.

-Venga, afuera-

La boca de Sasuke formo una sonrisa. Difícil saber si era burlona o afectuosa.

-Está conmigo.

Eso pareció ejercer cierta influencia sobre el tipo, que aflojo su presa. Antes de que cambiara de opinión, me libere de su mano y camine zigzagueando entre las mesas hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Los primeros pasos los di con toda la calma, per fui perdiendo confianza a medida que me acercaba.

Enseguida note algo diferente en él. No sabía que exactamente, pero lo percibía como si fuese electricidad.

¿Más animosidad?

Más confianza en sí mismo.

Más libertad para ser el mismo. Y aquellos ojos negros, que me resultaban inquietantes. Eran como imanes que controlaban cada uno de mis movimientos. Trague saliva con disimulo, tratando de ignorar el claque que sentía en mi estómago revuelto. Algo no iba bien, desde luego. Había algo en el que no era normal. Algo que no era…seguro.

-Perdona por colgarte-dijo acercándose-. La cobertura no es muy buena aquí abajo.

Sí, claro.

Con un gesto de la cabeza indico a los demás que se marcharan. Hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que alguien se moviera. El primero en retirarse me rozo con el hombro al pasar. Di un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio, y al levantar la vista me encontré con las miradas frías de otros dos jugadores que se marchaban.

Genial. Si el entrenador había sentado a Sasuke a mi lado, no era responsabilidad mía.

-¿Bola ocho?- le pregunte, enarcando las cejas e intentando aparentar seguridad. Quizá tuviera razón y Bo no fuera un sitio adecuado para mí, pero ahora no iba a salir corriendo.- ¿Cómo están las apuestas?

Su sonrisa se ensancho. Esta vez no hubo duda de que se reía de mí.

-No jugamos por dinero.

Deje mi mochila sobre la mesa.

-Qué pena. Pensaba apostar todo lo que tengo contra ti.- le señale mi trabajo, las dos líneas escritas hasta el hago unas pocas preguntitas y me largo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿"gilipollas"?- leyó Sasuke en voz alta, apoyado en su taco de billar-."cáncer de pulmón"? ¿Es una profecía?

Me abanique con la hoja del trabajo.

-Doy por sentado que contribuyes a este ambiente cargado de humo. ¿Cuántos puros por noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?

-Yo no fumo-dijo con convicción, pero no me lo trague.

-Aja-dije apoyando la hoja sobre la mesa, entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa. Toque la bola morada sin querer mientras escribía el tercer renglón: "Si, fuma puros"

-Estás jugando sucio-repuso, todavía sonriente.

Lo mire a los ojos y no puede evitar imitar su sonrisa.

-Esperemos que no te favorezca. ¿Tu sueño más anhelado?-me sentí orgullosa de esta porque sabía que lo dejaría sin respuesta. Requería pensar con antelación.

-Besarte.-

-No tiene gracia-dije aguantando su mirada, agradecida de no haber tartamudeado.

-No, pero hace que te sonrojes.-

Me senté en el borde de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable. Me cruce de piernas, usando la rodilla como escritorio.

-¿Trabajas?-

-Recojo las mesas en el Borderline. El mejor restaurante mexicano de la ciudad.-

No parecía desconcertado por la pregunta, aunque tampoco encantado.

-Has dicho unas pocas preguntitas. Ya vas por la cuarta.

-¿Religión?

-Religión ninguna…culta.

-¿Perteneces a un culto?-me sorprendí, pese a que debería haber disimulado.

-Resulta que necesito a una chica sana para un sacrificio. Al principio había pensado en seducirla para ganarme su confianza, pero si ya estas lista…-

Lo poco que quedaba de una sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro.

-No me estas seduciendo.

-Todavía no he empezado.

Baje de la mesa y lo encare. Me sacaba una cabeza de estatura.

-Ino me dijo que eras un estudiante del último curso. ¿Cuántas veces has suspendido bilogía de cuarto? ¿Una? ¿Dos?

-Ino no es mi portavoz.

-¿Estas negando los suspensos?

-Estoy diciendo que el año pasado no fui al instituto.-Sus ojos se mofaban de mí, lo que sirvió para fortalecerme.

-¿Hacías novillos?

Dejo el taco sobre la mesa de billar y con un dedo me indico que me acercara. No lo hice.

-¿Quieres oír un secreto?-dijo en tono confidencial.-Nunca he ido al colegio. ¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrido como esperaba.

Estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba al colegio. Había leyes. Estaba mintiendo para fastidiarme.

-Crees que miento.-dijo risueño.

-¿Nunca has ido al colegio? Si eso fuera verdad, y tienes razón, no creo que lo sea, ¿Qué te hizo que te decidieras a ir este año?-

-Tu.

Un temblor impulsivo retumbo en mi interior, pero eso era exactamente lo que Sasuke quería. Me mantuve firme y trate de mostrarme disgustada. Aun así, me llevo un rato encontrar mi voz.

-Eso no es cierto.

Debió de acercarse un paso, porque de repente solo nos separaban unos centímetros.

-Tus ojos, Hinata. Esos ojos fríos y blanquecinos son irresistibles.- Ladeo la cabeza, como para estudiarme desde otro ángulo-. Y esos labios sensuales atraen como un imán.

Sin perder la compostura ante su comentario, y aunque una parte de mi respondió positivamente al mismo, di un paso atrás.

-Ya está bien. Me marcho.

Pero apenas lo dije, supe que no era verdad. Sentí el impulso de añadir algo más. Rebuscando en mi maraña de pensamientos, intente descubrir que sentía y que debía decir. ¿Por qué era tan sarcástico, y por qué actuaba como si yo hubiera hecho algo para merecerlo?

-Parece que sabes mucho sobre mí.-dije, quedándome corta-. Más de lo que deberías. Es como si supieras exactamente lo que debes decir ara hacerme sentir incomoda.

-Me lo pones fácil.

Una chispa de rabia ardió dentro de mí.

-Admite que lo haces apropósito.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto, provocarme.

-Repite "provocarme". Tu boca parece provocativa cuando lo dices.

-Ya hemos acabado. Sigue con tu partida.-Agarre el taco de billar y se lo tendí con brusquedad. No lo cogió-. No quiero sentarme a tu lado-añadí-. No me gusta ser tu compañera de pupitre. No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente.- Me temblaba la barbilla, algo que normalmente solo ocurre cuando miento. ¿Estaba mintiendo? Si así era, quería darme de tortas-. No me gustas tú-concluí de la manera más convincente posible, y empuje el taco contra su pecho.

-Pues yo me alegro que el entrenador nos haya puesto juntos-repuso. Detecte una ligera ironía en la palabra "entrenador", pero no pude imaginar lo que escondía. Esta vez agarro el taco.

-Ya me encargare que nos cambien, descuida.-respondí.

A Sasuke eso le pareció tan divertido que todos sus dientes se asomaron en otra sonrisa. Alargo la mano hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera apartarme desenredo algo de mi pelo.

-Tenías un trocito de papel-dijo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Cuando alargo la mano alcance a ver una marca en el interior de su muñeca. Me pareció un tatuaje, pero una segunda mirada revelo una marca de nacimiento roja y marrón, con un poco de relieve, similar a una salpicadura de pintura.

-Ese no es el mejor sitio para una marca de nacimiento-dije, desconcertada al advertir que la tenía cas en el mismo lugar que mi cicatriz.

Con aire despreocupado, aunque discreto, tiro de su manga para cubrirse la muñeca.

-¿Preferirías que la lleve en un lugar más íntimo?

-No tengo preferencias al respecto.- Dude de cómo había sonado, así que añadí-: si no la tuvieras me daría igual.- y me marche-: Tu marca de nacimiento me tiene sin cuidado.

-¿Alguna pregunta más? ¿Algún otro comentario?

-No.

-Pues entonces nos vemos en la clase de bio.

Pensé en decirle que no volvería a verme nunca más. Pero iba a tragarme mis palabras dos veces el mismo día.

Aquella noche, más tarde, me despertó un ruido. Me quede quieta, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, todos mis sentidos alertas. Mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al mes, así que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola en casa, y haca seis meses que imaginaba pasos que recorrían el pasillo hacia mi habitación.

La verdad era que nunca me sentía completamente sola. Justo después de que mataran a mi padre de un disparo en Portland mientras compraba un regalo para mi madre el día de su cumpleaños, una extraña presencia entro en mi vida. Como si alguien orbitando mi mundo, vigilando desde la distancia. Al principio, esa presencia fantasmal me tenía sobre ascuas, pero como no ocurría nada malo mi ansiedad se calmó. Empecé a preguntarme si había una razón cósmica que explicara mis presentimientos. Tal vez el espíritu de mi padre andaba cerca. La idea a menudo me reconfortaba, pero aquella noche era diferente. Sentía la presencia como un hielo sobre mi piel.

Al girar un poco la cabeza, vislumbre una sombra tenebrosa proyectada sobre el suelo de la habitación, una silueta de un hombre. Me di vuelta para ponerme de cara a la ventana, la luna era la única fuente de luz que podía proyectar una sombra. Pero no se veía nada. Me abrace a la almohada y me dije que había sido una nube pasajera por delante de la luna. O un trozo de algo arrastrado por el viento. Sin embargo, a mi pulso le costó unos minutos estabilizarse.

Cuando reuní valor para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de la ventana estaba calmo y silencioso. Solo se oían las ramas del árbol rozando la pared de la casa, y los latidos de mi corazón.

**-C&amp;E-**

**Segundo capitulo terminado con mucho amor, perdón la tardanza pero con esto de la pascua nos distrajimos comiendo chocolates n.n **

**Una buena estudiante hace todo por conseguir una buena nota, hasta ir sola a una taberna peligrosa… pero todo sea por Sasuke 3**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Saludos Coni y Elu 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

El Entrenador Iruka se mantuvo ante la pizarra hablando monótonamente sobre algo, pero mi mente estaba lejos de las complejidades de la ciencia.

Estaba ocupada formulando razones de por qué Sasuke y yo no deberíamos ser compañeros y estaba haciendo una lista sobre ellas en la parte trasera de un viejo examen. Tan pronto la clase terminara, le presentaría al Entrenador mis argumentos. No es cooperador con las asignaturas, escribí. Demuestra poco interés en trabajar en equipo. Pero eran las cosas no enlistadas las que me preocupaban más. Encontré inquietante la localidad de la marca de nacimiento de Sasuke y estaba asustada por el incidente en mi ventana la noche anterior. No estaba completamente segura de que Sasuke me estaba espiando, pero no podía ignorar la coincidencia de que estaba casi segura de que vi a alguien mirando por mi ventana solo horas después de que me encontré con él.

El pensar que Sasuke me está espiando me provocó alcanzar el interior del compartimiento delantero de mi mochila, sacar dos píldoras de hierro de la botella y tragármelas enteras. Por un momento se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, pero luego lograron bajar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, cacheé a Sasuke arqueando sus cejas. Consideré explicar que soy anémica y que tengo que tomar hierro varias veces al día, especialmente cuando estoy bajo estrés, pero luego decidí no decir nada. La anemia no era una amenaza contra mi vida… siempre y cuando tomara hierro regularmente. No estaba paranoica hasta al punto de pensar que Sasuke querría hacerme daño, pero de alguna manera, sentía que era mejor guardar en secreto mi vulnerable condición médica.

\- ¿Hinata?-El Entrenador se detuvo en el frente del salón, con su mano extendida en un gesto que mostraba que estaba esperando por algo ―mi respuesta. Un suave incendio se abrió camino hasta mis mejillas.

\- ¿Podría repetir la pregunta? - Pregunté.

La clase rió.

\- ¿Qué cualidades te atraen en una potencial pareja? - Dijo el Entrenador con un poco de irritación.

\- ¿Una potencial pareja?

\- Vamos, que no tenemos toda la tarde.

Podía escuchar a Ino riendo tras de mí. Mi garganta pareció estrecharse.

\- ¿Quieres que mencione las características de…?

\- De una posible pareja, sí, eso ayudaría bastante.

Sin proponérmelo, miré a Sasuke de soslayo. Él estaba recostado en su silla, estudiándome con satisfacción. Luego mostró una de sus sonrisas piratas y me dijo por lo bajo, Estamos esperando. Yo puse mis manos sobre la mesa, esperando lucir con más compostura de la que en realidad sentía.

\- Nunca he pensado sobre ello.

\- Bueno, pues piensa rápido.

\- ¿Podrías preguntarle a otro primero?

El Entrenador señaló con impaciencia a mi izquierda.

\- Tu turno, Sasuke.

Contrario a mí, Sasuke habló con seguridad, posicionó su cuerpo de una manera que quedaba levemente inclinado hacia mí y nuestras rodillas estaban a solo pulgadas de distancia.

\- Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable.

El Entrenador estaba ocupado escribiendo los adjetivos en la pizarra.

\- ¿Vulnerable? - Preguntó. - ¿Cómo así...?

Ino habló.

\- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro no aparece nada sobre las características deseadas en una pareja.

El Entrenador dejó de escribir y miró sobre sus hombros.

\- Todo animal en el planeta atrae a la pareja con el propósito de reproducirse. Los sapos inflaman sus cuerpos. Los gorilas machos golpean su pecho. ¿Alguna vez has visto a una langosta macho levantarse sobre las puntas de sus patas y chasquear sus pinzas, para llamar la atención de la hembra? Atracción es el primer elemento de toda la reproducción animal, incluyendo a los humanos. ¿Por qué no nos das tu lista, señorita Yamanaka?

Ino levantó cinco dedos.

\- Guapo, rico, indulgente, fieramente protector y un poquito peligroso. - Cada vez que

mencionaba una descripción, bajaba un dedo.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

\- El problema con la atracción humana es que no se sabe si ésta será correspondida.

\- Excelente punto - Dijo el Entrenador.

\- Los humanos son vulnerables - Continuó Sasuke - porque son capaces de ser heridos.

Al decir eso, la rodilla de Sasuke chocó con la mía y yo me alejé porque no me atrevía a

permitirme pensar qué quiso decir con ese gesto.

El Entrenador asintió.

\- La complejidad de la atracción humana ―y la reproducción― es una de las cosas que nos apartan de las otras especies. - Creí escuchar a Sasuke bufar, pero fue un sonido muy suave, así que no podía estar muy segura. El Entrenador continuó - Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, la mujer ha sido atraída a hombres con fuertes destrezas de supervivencia ―como inteligencia y fuerza física― porque los hombres con esas cualidades tienen más probabilidades de traer a casa cena al final del día. - Él levantó sus pulgares y sonrió abiertamente - Cena equivale a supervivencia, equipo.

Nadie rió.

\- Además, - Él continuó - los hombres están atraídos por la belleza porque eso indica salud y juventud. No tiene sentido emparejarse con una mujer enfermiza que no durará mucho para criar a los hijos.

El Entrenador acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y soltó una risa ahogada.

\- Eso es tan sexista. - Protestó Ino - Dime algo que se relacione con la mujer del siglo XXI.

\- Si observas la reproducción con ojos científicos, señorita Yamanaka, verás que los hijos son la llave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Mientras más hijos tengas, mayor es tu contribución para los genes.

Prácticamente escuché a los ojos de Ino ponerse en blanco.

\- Creo que finalmente nos estamos acercando al tema de hoy. Sexo.

\- Casi. - Dijo el Entrenador, alzando un dedo - Antes del sexo viene la atracción, pero antes de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. Tienes que comunicarle a tu potencial pareja que estás interesada, pero debes hacerlo sin muchas palabras.

El Entrenador señaló al lado mío.

\- Muy bien, Sasuke. Digamos que estás en una fiesta. La habitación está llena de chicas de toda clase de formas y tallas. Ves rubias, morenas, pelirrojas y unas cuantas con pelo negro. Algunas son habladoras, mientras que otras parecen tímidas. Has encontrado una chica que encaja con tu perfil: atractiva, inteligente y vulnerable. ¿Cómo le dejas saber que estás interesado?

\- La saco aparte y hablo con ella.

\- Bien. Ahora la gran pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes que ella está interesada o solo quiere que te vayas?

\- La estudio. - Dijo Sasuke - Descubro qué está pensando y sintiendo. Ella no va a decirme las cosas directamente, por lo cual debo prestar mucha atención. ¿Inclina su cuerpo hacia mí? ¿Me mira directo a los ojos y luego mira a otra parte? ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo de la manera que Hinata está haciendo justo ahora?

La risa aumentó en todo el salón. Yo dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo.

\- Ella está interesada. - Dijo Sasuke, dándole otra vez a mi pierna. De todas las cosas que pude hacer, me sonrojé.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! - Dijo el Entrenador con voz cargada y sonriendo abiertamente por nuestra atención.

\- Los vasos sanguíneos de la cara de Hinata se están ensanchando y su piel se ha acalorado.- Dijo Sasuke - Ella sabe que está siendo evaluada. A ella le gusta la atención, pero no está segura de cómo lidiar con ello.

\- Yo no me estoy sonrojando.

\- Ella está nerviosa. - Dijo Sasuke - Ella está acariciando su brazo para desviar la atención de su cara y llevarla hacia su cuerpo o quizá su piel. Ambos son puntos fuertes de interés.

Yo casi me ahogo. Él está bromeando, me dije a mí misma. No, él está loco. No tengo experiencia lidiando con lunáticos y ahora se ha presentado. Sentí como si hubiera pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo juntos mirando boquiabierta a Sasuke. Si tenía alguna ilusión de ponerme a la par con él, iba a tener que encontrar alguna otra manera para lograrlo.

Situé mis manos sobre la mesa, puse mi mentón en alto y traté de parecer que aún me quedaba algo de dignidad.

\- Esto es ridículo.

Estirando su brazo con exagerada lentitud, Sasuke lo acomodó en el respaldo de mi silla. Tuve la extraña sensación de que esto era un reto dirigido directamente a mí y que a él le importaba poco lo que la clase pensara. Ellos rieron, pero él pareció no escucharlo,

mirándome directamente a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada de una manera que casi creí que él había creado para nosotros un pequeño y privado mundo que nadie podía alcanzar.

Vulnerable, él articuló sin pronunciar palabra.

Yo junté mis tobillos a las patas de mi silla y me incliné hacia delante, sintiendo el peso de su brazo caer tras la silla. Yo no era vulnerable.

\- ¡Y ahí lo tienes! - Dijo el Entrenador - Biología en marcha.

\- ¿Podríamos ahora hablar sobre sexo? - Preguntó Ino.

\- Mañana. Lee el capítulo siete y prepárate para discutirlo.

La campana sonó y Sasuke arrastró su silla hacia atrás.

\- Eso fue divertido. Repitámoslo en alguna otra ocasión.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo menos lamentable que 'no gracias', él se fue detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta.

\- Estoy comenzando una petición para que despidan al Entrenador. - Dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a mi mesa - ¿Qué pasó con la clase de hoy? Esto fue como porno.

Prácticamente os acostó a ti y a Sasuke sobre la mesa de laboratorio, horizontalmente, sin ropa y haciendo el gran acto…

La corté en seco con una mirada que decía, ¿Parezco que quiero que me lo recuerden?

\- Cielos. - Dijo Ino retrocediendo.

\- Necesito hablar con el Entrenador. Te veré en las taquillas en diez minutos.

\- Seguro.

Me abrí camino hacia el escritorio del Entrenador en donde él estaba inclinado sobre un libro de jugadas de baloncesto. A primera vista, todas la parecían como si él hubiera estado jugando al tic-tac-toe.

\- Hola, Hinata. - Él dijo sin mirar - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Estoy aquí para decirte que el cambio de compañeros y el plan de clase me está haciendo sentir incómoda.

El Entrenador se echó para atrás en su silla y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Me gusta cómo están acomodados casi tanto como esta nueva jugada que estoy trabajando para el juego del sábado en la noche.

Puse justo sobre el libro de jugadas una copia sobre los derechos del código de conducta escolar.

\- Por ley, ningún estudiante debería sentirse amenazado en propiedad escolar.

\- ¿Te sientes amenazada?

\- Me siento incómoda y me gustaría proponer una solución. - Como el Entrenador no me interrumpió, respiré con más seguridad - Seré tutora de cualquier estudiante de cualquiera de tus clases de Biología, si me sientas otra vez junto a Ino.

\- Sasuke podría usar un tutor.

Resistí tronar mis dientes.

\- Eso contradice mi punto.

\- ¿Lo viste hoy? Él estaba envuelto en la discusión. Nunca lo había escuchado decir ni una palabra en todo el año, pero lo siento a tu lado y bingo. Sus calificaciones aquí van a mejorar.

\- Y las de Ino van a empeorar.

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando ya no puedes mirar hacia tu lado para saber la contestación correcta. - Él dijo secamente.

\- El problema de Ino es falta de dedicación. Seré su tutora.

\- No puedes hacer eso. - Mirando a su reloj, dijo - Llego tarde a una reunión. ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

Me quedé con la boca abierta a medias, escurriendo mi cerebro para que escupiera algún otro argumento, pero parecía que estaba falto de inspiración.

\- Vamos a darle un par de semanas al asunto de los compañeros de silla. Ah, y estaba hablando en serio acerca de ser la tutora de Sasuke. Estoy contando contigo.

El Entrenador no esperó por mi respuesta, comenzó a silbar la tonada de Jeopardy y salió por la puerta.

A las siete de la tarde el cielo se puso azul oscuro y subí la cremallera de mi abrigo buscando más calor. Ino y yo salíamos del cine, después de ver El Sacrificio, y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Mi trabajo en el eZine era hacer reseñas de películas, y

como ya había visto todas las demás películas en cartelera, nos resignamos a ver lo último del cine urbano.

\- Ésa - Dijo Ino - fue la película más grotesca que he visto en mi vida. Como norma, ya no volveremos a ver nada que tenga que ver con terror.

Bien por mí. Estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco paranoica tomando en consideración que anoche alguien estuvo acechando tras la ventana de mi cuarto y a eso le sumamos que hoy vimos una película que trata sobre un acosador.

\- ¿Puedes imaginar - Dijo Ino - vivir toda tu vida sin saber que la única razón por la cual sigues con vida es porque serás usada como un sacrificio?

Ambas nos estremecimos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con ese altar? - Ella continuó, sin darse cuenta de que me estaba fastidiando y de que preferiría hablar sobre el ciclo de vida de los hongos antes de hablar sobre la película - ¿Por qué el chico malo prendió la piedra en fuego antes de atarla a ella? Cuando escuché su piel chisporrotear…

\- ¡Ya está bien! - Prácticamente grité - ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

\- ¿Y puedo decir que si alguna vez un chico me besa así, vomitaré? Repulsivo ni siquiera describe qué estaba pasando con su boca. ¿Eso era maquillaje, verdad? O sea, nadie tiene una boca así en la vida real…

\- Mi reseña tiene que estar lista para la media noche. - Dije parándome frente a ella.

\- Ah. Sí. A la biblioteca entonces. - Ino abrió las puertas de su Dodge Neon del 95 color violeta - Estás siendo demasiado susceptible ¿Lo sabías?

Me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero.

\- Culpa a la película.

Culpa a Tom el Espía, que estaba anoche en mi ventana.

\- No estoy hablando solamente de hoy. He notado - Dijo ella con una mueca traviesa -que durante los últimos dos días has estado inusualmente malhumorada por una buena media hora después de la clase de Biología.

\- Eso también es fácil. Culpa a Sasuke.

Los ojos de Ino se posaron en el espejo retrovisor, lo ajustó para ver mejor sus dientes, los lamió y luego dio una sonrisa practicada.

\- Tengo que admitir que su lado oscuro llama mi atención.

Yo no tenía ningún deseo de admitirlo, pero Ino no era la única. Me sentía atraída por Sasuke de una manera que nunca había sentido por nadie. Entre nosotros había un siniestro magnetismo. Cuando estaba cerca de él me sentía atraída al borde del peligro.

Se sentía como si en cualquier momento él podría empujarme por el abismo.

\- Escucharte decir eso me hace querer…

Hice una pausa, intentando pensar qué era exactamente lo que nuestra atracción hacia Sasuke me hacía querer hacer. Algo no placentero.

\- Dime que no crees que él es guapo - Dijo Ino - y prometo nunca más hablar de él.

Extendí la mano para encender la radio. Con tantas cosas que hacer, debe haber algo mejor que arruinar nuestra noche hablando abstractamente de Sasuke. Sentarme una hora al lado de él todos los días, cinco días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Tampoco le iba a dar mis noches.

\- ¿Y bueno? - Presionó Ino.

\- Él puede ser guapo, pero yo seré la última en saberlo. En esto soy un jurado corrupto, lo siento.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Significa que no soporto su personalidad. Ninguna cantidad de belleza podría arreglar eso.

\- No es belleza. Él es… difícil de explicar. Sexy.

Yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

Ino sonó la bocina y frenó en seco mientras otro coche se ponía frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo, o es que no es tu tipo?

\- No tengo un tipo. - Dije - No soy tan estrecha.

Ino rió.

\- Tú, nena, eres más que estrecha. Estás confinada. Hacinada. Tu espectro es tan ancho como uno de los micro-organismos del entrenador. En la escuela hay pocos chicos, si es que hay alguno, de los cuales podrías enamorarte.

\- Eso no es cierto. - Dije automáticamente. No fue hasta que lo dije que me pregunté cuán ciertas eran mis palabras. Nunca he estado interesada en nadie. ¿Tan rara era? - No tiene que ver con los chicos, es sobre… amor. No lo he encontrado.

\- No se trata de amor. - Dijo Ino - Se trata de divertirse.

Dudosa, junté mis cejas.

\- Besar un chico, no sé. No me interesa. ¿Es divertido?

\- ¿No has estado prestando atención a la clase de Biología? Es mucho más que besarse.

\- Ah. - Dije como si hubiera descubierto el mayor de los conocimientos – La población humana ya está bastante elevada sin tenerme a mí para contribuir a ello.

\- ¿Quieres saber quién creo que sería muy bueno en eso?

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Bueno. - Repitió con una sonrisa indecente.

\- No quiero saberlo.

\- Tu compañero.

\- No le llames así. - Dije - Compañero tiene una connotación positiva.

Ino acomodó su coche en un espacio cerca de las puertas de la biblioteca y apagó el motor.

\- ¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con besarlo? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto de reojo y has imaginado lanzarte y cerrar tu boca con la suya?

Yo la miré con una mirada que deseé que luciera bastante alarmada.

\- ¿Tú lo has hecho?

Ino sonrió abiertamente.

Traté de imaginar qué haría Sasuke si supiera esta información. Con lo poco que sabía de él, sentía que su aversión hacia Ino era lo suficientemente concreta como para tocar.

\- Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Ella gimió.

\- Cuidado. Solo estás haciendo que lo desee más.

Dentro de la biblioteca ocupamos una mesa en el primer nivel, cerca de la sección de ficción para adultos. Abrí mi ordenador portátil y escribí: El Sacrificio, dos estrellas y media. Dos y media era probablemente demasiado bajo, pero tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que no me sentía particularmente equitativa.

Ino abrió una bolsa de frituras de manzana.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Estoy bien, gracias.

Ella miró a la bolsa.

\- Si no te las comes tendré que hacerlo yo, y en realidad no quiero. Ino estaba en la dieta de frutas. Tres frutas rojas diarias, dos azules y muchas verdes…

Ella alzó una fritura y la examinó.

\- ¿Qué color? - Le pregunté.

\- Verde-hazme-vomitar. Creo.

Justo en ese momento Sakura Haruno, la única estudiante de segundo curso que logró ser porrista en la historia de Coldwater High, se sentó en la esquina de nuestra mesa. Su cabello rosado estaba recogido en trenzas y, como siempre, su piel estaba cubierta por media botella de maquillaje. Estaba segura de que había acertado en la cantidad de maquillaje porque no se notaban sus pecas. No he vuelto a ver ninguna de sus pecas desde séptimo grado, el mismo año que descubrió Mary Kay. Había tres cuartos de pulgada entre el final de su falda y el comienzo de su ropa interior… si es que llevaba puesto algo.

\- Hola talla grande. - Le dijo Sakura a Ino.

\- Hola fenómeno. - Le contestó Ino.

\- Mi madre está buscando modelos en esta semana. El pago son nueve dólares la hora. Pensé que estarías interesada. - La madre de Sakura maneja el JCPenney local y en los fines de semanas tiene a Sakura y al resto de las porristas desfilando bikinis en las vitrinas que dan a la calle - Se le ha hecho muy difícil conseguir modelos para ropa interior de talla extra grande. - Dijo Sakura.

\- Tienes comida atorada en tus dientes. - Ino le dijo a Sakura - En la grieta que hay entre tus dos dientes frontales. Parece como chocolate laxante…

Sakura lamió sus dientes y se bajó de la mesa. Mientras ella se alejaba ostentosamente, Ino ―a espaldas de Sakura― metió su dedo en la boca y fingió que se provocaba el vómito.

\- Tiene suerte de que estamos en la biblioteca. - Me dijo Ino - Tuvo suerte de que no nos hubiéramos encontrado en un callejón oscuro. Última oportunidad, ¿quieres una fritura?

\- Paso.

Ino se fue para tirar las frituras. Minutos más tardes regresó con una novela de romance. Se sentó al lado mío y, mostrando la carátula, dijo: Algún día éstas vamos a ser nosotras. Violadas por dos vaqueros medio desnudos. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá besar labios tostados por el sol y manchados de barro…

\- Sucio. - Murmuré mientras seguía escribiendo en mi portátil.

\- Hablando de sucio. - Y alzó la voz inesperadamente - Ahí está nuestro chico.

Dejé de escribir, miré sobre mi portátil y mi corazón soltó un latido. Sasuke estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo fila para llevarse un libro. Como si él sintiera que lo estaba mirando, se volvió y nuestros ojos se encontraron por tres segundos. Yo fui la primera en mirar a otra parte, pero no sin antes recibir una lenta sonrisa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente y me dije a mí misma que me tranquilizara. Yo no iba a seguir por este camino. No con Sasuke. De ninguna manera, a menos que estuviera loca.

\- Vámonos. - Le dije a Ino mientras cerraba mi portátil, lo guardaba y metía mis libros dentro de mi mochila, dejando caer unos cuantos mientras lo hacía.

Ino dijo:

\- Estoy intentando leer el título del libro que tiene… espera… Cómo ser un Acosador.

\- Él no se va a llevar un libro con ese título. - Pero no estaba segura.

\- Es eso o Cómo Ser Sexy Sin Intentarlo.

\- ¡Shhh! - Silbé entre dientes.

\- Cálmate, él no puede escucharnos. Está hablando con la bibliotecaria. Está registrando el libro para llevárselo.

Confirmando esto con una rápida mirada, me di cuenta de que si nos íbamos ahora probablemente nos encontraríamos con él en la salida y entonces tendría que decirle algo. Me acomodé de nuevo en la silla y comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos ninguna cosa en particular mientras él terminaba el proceso del libro.

\- ¿Crees que será raro que él esté aquí a la misma vez que nosotras? - Preguntó Ino.

\- ¿Tú lo crees así?

\- Yo creo que te está siguiendo.

\- Yo creo que es una coincidencia. - Esto no era del todo cierto. Si tuviera que hacer una lista de los primeros diez lugares en donde pensaría encontrar a Sasuke en cualquier noche, la biblioteca no sería uno de ellos. La biblioteca no estaría ni en los primeros cien lugares. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

La pregunta era particularmente perturbadora después de lo que pasó anoche. No se lo había mencionado a Ino porque pensaba que se iba a reducir y marchitar en mi memoria hasta que dejara de existir. Punto.

\- ¡Sasuke! - Susurró Ino teatralmente - ¿Estás acosando a Hinata?

Yo planté mi mano en su boca.

\- Deja eso y lo digo en serio. - Le dije adoptando una expresión severa.

\- Apuesto a que te está siguiendo. - Dijo Ino apartando mi mano - Apuesto a que ya tiene un historial en esto. Apuesto a que ha tenido órdenes de alejamiento. Deberíamos colarnos en la oficina, podría estar todo en su archivo estudiantil.

\- No nos vamos a meter en la oficina.

-Yo podría crear alguna distracción. Soy buena en eso. Nadie te vería entrando. Podríamos ser como espías.

\- Nosotras no somos espías.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es su apellido? - Preguntó Ino.

\- No.

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre él?

\- No, y me gustaría mantenerlo así.

\- Ay, vamos. Te encantan los misterios y éste no podría ser mejor.

\- Los mejores misterios están relacionados con cadáveres. No tenemos un cadáver.

\- ¡Todavía! - Chilló Ino.

Saqué de la botella dos píldoras de hierro y me las tragué.

Después de las nueve y treinta, Ino estaba entrando en la carretera de su casa, apagando el motor y sacudiendo las llaves enfrente mío.

\- ¿No me vas a llevar a casa? - Le pregunté.

Una pérdida de aliento porque ya sabía qué iba a responder.

\- Hay neblina.

\- Neblina parcial.

Ino sonrió abiertamente.

\- Ay, niña. Estás pensando en él. No te culpo. Personalmente, espero soñar con él esta noche. Y la neblina siempre se pone peor cerca de tu casa. - Continuó Ino - Me asusta cuando ya es de noche.

Agarré las llaves.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No me culpes. Dile a tu madre que se mude más cerca. Dile que existe este nuevo club llamado civilización y vosotras podríais uniros.

\- Supongo que mañana te tengo que recoger para ir a la escuela. ¿Cierto?

\- A las siete y media estaría bien. Haré el desayuno.

\- Más vale que sea bueno.

-Sé buena con mi bebé. - Ella acarició el dash del Neon - Pero no demasiado buena. No quiero que piense que hay alguien mejor que yo.

Mientras conducía a mi casa, me permití pensar un poco en Sasuke. Ino tenía razón, algo en él era increíblemente seductor y también increíblemente espeluznante. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más me convencía de que algo en él era… extraño. El hecho de que a él le gustara contrariarme no era exactamente algo nuevo, pero había una diferencia cuando a molestarme en la clase se le suma el que posiblemente me esté siguiendo a la biblioteca para contrariarme aún más. No mucha gente se tomaría tantas molestias… a menos que tenga una muy buena razón.

A mitad de camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer, dividiendo mi atención entre el camino y el volante, mientras intentaba localizar los limpia parabrisas.

Las luces de la calle comenzaron a parpadear y me pregunté si se avecinaba alguna tormenta más fuerte. El clima cambia constantemente estando tan cerca del océano y un aguacero puede rápidamente convertirse en una inundación. Decidí acelerar el Neon.

Las luces de afuera volvieron a parpadear. Una sensación fría recorrió mi nuca y se me puso la piel de gallina. Mi sexto sentido gradualmente se puso en alerta máxima. Me pregunté si pensaba que estaba siendo perseguida. Por mi retrovisor no veía ninguna luz y al frente tampoco había ningún coche. Estaba completamente sola. No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Aceleré el coche a cuarenta y cinco.

Encontré los limpia parabrisas, pero aunque estaban a velocidad máxima, no podían contra la pesada lluvia. La luz del semáforo que estaba más al frente cambió a amarillo. Me detuve lentamente, verifiqué que no hubiera tráfico y luego atravesé la intersección.

Escuché el impacto antes de que registrara la oscura silueta deslizarse a través del techo del coche. Grité y frené en seco. La silueta dio un golpazo contra el parabrisas y lo agrietó.

Por impulso, moví el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha. La parte trasera del Neon patinó, haciéndome dar vueltas en la intersección. La silueta dio vueltas y desapareció en el borde del techo.

Yo estaba aguantando la respiración, apretando el volante entre los nudillos blancos de mis manos. Levanté mis pies de los pedales y el coche se detuvo.

Él estaba agachado a poca distancia, observándome. Él no parecía para nada… herido.

Estaba vestido completamente de negro y se confundía con la noche, haciendo difícil ver cómo era. Al principio no pude distinguir ningún rasgo facial y luego me dí cuenta de que llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar.

Él se paró y aminoró la distancia entre ambos. Plantó su mano en el cristal de la ventana del conductor y nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de los agujeros de su máscara. Una sonrisa letal pareció crecer en los suyos.

Nuevamente aporreó el cristal y éste vibró entre nosotros. Arranqué el coche, intenté sincronizarlo poniendo el cambio en primera, apretando el pedal de gasolina y soltando el embrague. El motor hizo el intento de prender, pero luego se volvió a apagar.

Arranqué el motor una vez más, pero estaba distraída por un gemido metálico y desentonado. Observé con horror cómo la puerta comenzaba a arquearse. Él la estaba arrancando.

Con fuerza, puse la palanca de cambio en primera. Mis zapatos resbalaban en los pedales. El motor comenzó a gruñir y el contador de revoluciones subió hasta la zona roja.

Su puño atravesó la ventana con una explosión de vidrios. Su mano pasó torpemente por mi hombro y luego se aferró a mi brazo. Lancé un ronco grito, pisé fuerte el pedal de gasolina y me liberé de su agarre. El Neon comenzó a moverse haciendo chillidos. Él por un tiempo se mantuvo corriendo al lado del coche y agarrando mi brazo, pero luego me soltó.

Aceleré más actuando bajo los efectos de la adrenalina. Miré por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme de que él no me estaba siguiendo y luego giré el espejo para que diera a otra parte. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar sollozar.

**-C&amp;E-**

**Hola queridos lectores! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo! La historia se esta poniendo interesante ;) Estamos muy contentas con lo que estamos logrando con este fic y esperamos que lo disfruten al leerlo como nosotras al escribirlo! **

**Vdevenganza: gracias por leernos! Nos alegramos mucho que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores y esperamos que te guste este también! Sasuke pone que también habla como una de las características de Hinata jaja si a Sasuke le faltan unos tornillos mas de lo normal pero en el fondo sigue siendo nuestro amado Sasuke kun ñ.ñ El jeshvan es el segundo mes del calendario hebreo.**

**Saludos coni &amp; elu**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Conduciendo por la carretera Hawthorne a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa y luego di la vuelta

y me dirigí al centro de Coldwater, utilece el atajo hasta Beech y utilicé el marcado rápido de mi celular para llamar a Ino.

\- Pasó algo… yo… él… aparecio de la nada… el Neón…

\- Si hablas asi no te entiendo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me seque la nariz con el dorso de mi mano. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. –Aparecio de la nada.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El- Intenté juntar mis pensamientos y formularlos en palabras.-¡Saltó frente al auto!

\- Oh, cielos. Dios mio. Oh cielos. ¿has atropellado un ciervo? ¿tu te encuentras bien? ¿y Bambi?- Ella mitad gimió y mitad gruñó. ¿Y el Neón?"

Iba a responder, pero Ino me interrumpió.

\- Olvídalo. Lo tengo asegurado. Solo dime que no hay pedazos de ciervo sobre mi bebé… no los hay ¿cierto?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que le iba a darle paso a Segundo plano. Y mi mente se Adelanto dos pasos. Un ciervo. Quizá podría hacerlo pasar por un accidente con un ciervo. Quería contarle la verdad a Ino, pero tampoco quería parecer una loca.¿Cómo iba a contarle que habia atropellado a un tipo que, aun asi, se levanto como si nada y empezo a arrancar la puerta del coche? Me estire el cuello hasta el hombre. No habia marcas a la vista donde me habia apretado.

De repente reflexioné. ¿De verdad iba a negar lo ocurrido? Yo sé lo que vi. No fue mi imaginación.

\- Vaya mierda.- dijo Ino.- ¿Que pasa que no me contestas? El ciervo esta incrustado en el morro del coche, ¿verdad? Has conducido con el animal pegado delante como una maquina quitanieves.

\- ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?- No queria seguir en la calle, en la obscuridad. De pronto cai en la cuenta de que para ir a la casa de Ino tenia que volver a pasar por el cruce donde habia atropellado a aquel tipo.

\- Ya estoy en la cama.- Entra sin llamar.

Con mis manos fuertemente apretadas contra el volante, conduje el Neón a través de la lluvia, rezando para que el semáforo en Hawthorne estuviera verde en mi favor. Lo estaba y pasé la intersección mirando directamente hacia el frente, pero a la vez mirando con el rabillo del ojo las sombras de los lados de la carretera. No había ninguna señal del chico del pasamontañas.

Diez minutos más tardes estaba estacionando el Neón frente a la casa de Ino. El daño en la puerta era considerable y tuve que patearla para poder salir. Luego corrí hasta la puerta de entrada, entré a toda prisa y bajé corriendo las escaleras del sótano.

Ino estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, el portatil apoyado en sus rodillas, los audiculares conectados y el ipod a todo volume.

\- ¿Crees que deberia ver los daños ahora mismo o despues de dormir por lo menos siete horas?-grito por ensima de la musica.

\- Creo que la segunda opcion es la major.

Ino cerro el portatil y se quito los auriculares.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Cuando salimos, me quedé mirando al Neón por un largo rato, estupefacta. No era una noche cálida, pero el clima no era la causa de que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Ni la ventanilla del contuctor estaba hecha pedazos, ni la puerta estaba doblada.

\- Algo no está bien.- dije. Pero Ino estaba inspeccionando cada centimetro de su coche.

Me acerque y toque con un dedo el cristal de la ventanilla. Intacto. Cerre los ojos y volvi a abrirlos: seguia intacto.

Rodee el Neon por la parte trasera. Ya casi habia completado una vuelta entera cuando me pare en seco.

Una raja fina dividia en dos el parabrisas.

Ino lo vio al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Estás segura que no fue una ardilla?

Tuve un flashback de aquellos ojos latelares detras del pasamontañas. Eran tan negros que no podian distinguirse las pupilas del ris. Negros como los de…Sasuke.

\- Mírame, llorar de felicidad.- dijo Ino echandose sobre el capo para abrazarlo-. Una rajita de nada. ¡Eso es todo!

Imposte una sonrisa, pero mi estomago se agrio. Cinco minutos antes, la ventanilla estaba hecha trizas, y la puerta doblada, pero ahora parecia imposible. No, parecia una locura. Yo habia visto aquel puño atravesar el cristal, habia sentido sus dedos aferrando mi hombre.

¿O no?

Mientras más intentaba recordar el accidente, menos podía. Pequeñas lagunas de información perdida llenaban mi memoria. Los detalles se estaban perdiendo. ¿Era él alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? ¿Musculoso? ¿Me dijo algo?

No podía recordar. Eso era lo que mas me aterraba.

A la mañana siguiente, Ino y yo salimos a las siete y nos dirigimos a Enzo's Bristol para tomar un desayuno una taza entre mis manos, intenté aliviar el frío que sentia por dentro. Me habia duchado y puesto una camisa y una chaqueta de punto del armario de Ino, y me habia maquillado un poco, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho.

\- No me mires ahora, pero el señor Sueter Verde esta mirando hacia aqui, imaginando tus largas piernas sin Tejanos…¡Oh, pero si acaba de saludarme! No estoy de broma. Me han hecho un saludo militar. Que encanto.

Yo no la estaba escuchando. El accidente se estuvo repitiendo en mi cabeza durante toda la noche, llevándose consigo toda posibilidad de dormir. Mis pensamientos estaban enredados, mis ojos estaban pesados y no podia concentrarme.

\- El señor Suéter Verde se ve normal, pero su acompañante parece un chico duro y malo.- dijo Ino.-Emite cierta señal de no-te-metas-conmigo. Dime que no parece al hijo de Drácula. Dime que estoy imaginando cosas.-

Alzando mis ojos lo suficiente como para echar un discrete vistazo, me encontre con un acara bonita de rasgos delicados. El cabello rubio le caia sobre los hombros. Ojos color azul. Sin afeitar. Impecablemente vestido con una Americana hecha a medida encima de un sueter verde y unos Tejanos negros de marca.

-Estas imaginando cosas.- dije.

\- "¿No te has fijado en los ojos hundidos? ¿Su figura de larguirucho? Hasta podria ser lo bastante alto para mi.

Ino se acerca al metro ochenta, pero tiene una obsecion con los tacones altos. Tambien tiene una obsecion con no salir con chicos bajitos.

\- Vale, ¿que ocurre?- pregunto Ino.- Pareces pasmada. No tendra que ver con la raja en el parabrisas, ¿verdad que no? Si atropellaste un animal, no pasa nada. Podria ocurrirle a cualquira. De acuerdo, las posivilidades se reducirian considerablemente si tu madre se transladara a la civilizacion.

Pensaba contarle a Ino lo que habia ocurrido. Pronto. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclarar los detalles. El problema era que no sabia como hacerlo. Los pocos detalles que recordaba eran inconsistentes. Era como si una goma de borrar hubiese dejado mi memoria en blanco. Recrdaba el aguacero cayendo en cascada por lo cristales del Neon, empañando todo el mundo exterior. ¿y si de verdad habia atropellado un ciervo?

\- Mmm, mira eso.- dijo Ino.-el señor Suéter Verde se está levantando de su silla. Vaya, eso sí es un cuerpo que visita el gimnasio regularmente. Y viene hacia nosotras, sus ojos buscando bienes raices, tus bienes raices, chica.

Medio segundo después, fuimos saludadas con un "hola" grave y agradable.

Ino y yo lo miramos al mismo tiempo. El señor Suéter Verde estaba de pie junto a nuestra mesa, sus pulgares estaban enganchados en los bolsillos de sus tejanos. Tenía ojos azules y el pelo rubio estratégicamente despeinado caía sobre su frente.

\- Hola-dijo Ino.- Yo soy Ino. Esta es mi amiga Hinata Hyuga.

La mire con seño. No me parecio bien que mencionara mi apellido, como si eso violara un acuerdo tactic entre chicas, y, sobre todo, entre amigas de toda la vida, en precensia de chicos desconosidos. Salude con la mano de manera indiferente y me lleve la taza a los labios, quemandome la lengua.

Él arrastró una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó a horcajadas, sus brazos descansando sobre el respaldo. Extendiendo una mano en

mi dirección, dijo, - Soy Deidara Akatsuki.- Sintiéndome demasiado formal, le estreché la mano. - Y este es Tobi.-añadió, alzando su barbilla en dirección a su amigo, al cual Ino subestimó cuando le llamó 'alto'.

Toda la estatura de Tobi desendio sobra una silla que estaba al lado de Ino, hacienda que la silla pareciera pequeña.

Ella le dijo.- Creo que eres el chico mas alto que eh conocido. En serio ¿cuanto mides?

\- Uno noventa y cinco- respondio Tobi entre dientes, cruzandose de piernas.

Deidara se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Decean las damas que les traiga algo?

\- No, gracias.- dije levantando mi taza-. Ya eh pedido.

Ino me pateo por debajo de la mesa.

-Para ella un donut relleno de crema de vainilla. Que sean dos.

\- ¿No es eso demasiado para tu dieta?- Le pregunté a Ino.

\- La vaina de vainilla es una fruta. Una fruta marron.

\- Es una legumbre.

\- ¿Estás segura sobre eso?

No lo estaba.

Tobi cerro los ojos y se pellizco el puente de la nariz. Aparentemente estaba tan emosionado de sentarse con nosotras como yo de que se acercaran.

Mientras Deidara caminaba hacia el mostrador, lo segui con la mirada. Sin duda iba al instituto, pero no al Coldwater High School. Lo hubiera recordado. Él tiene una personalidad carismática y llevadera, de esas que no pasan desapercibidas. Si no me hubiera sentido tan trastornada, definitivamente me hubiera interesado como un amigo, quiza mas.

\- ¿Vives por aquí?- le pregunto Ino a Tobi.

-Si.

\- ¿Vas al instituto?

\- Al Kinghorn.-Había un aire de superioridad en la manera en que él lo dijo.

\- Nunca he oído de ella.

\- Un colegio Portland. Comenzamos a las nueve.- El levantó su manga y miró su reloj.

Ino sumergió un dedo en la espuma de la leche y luego lo lamió.

-¿Es caro?

Tobi la miro directamente por primera vez y entorno los ojos.

\- ¿Eres rico? Apuesto a que si.- añadio Ino.

Tobi miro como si ella acabara de matarle una mosca posada en su frente. Empujo su silla hacia atras, tomando distancia de nosotras.

Deidara regresó con una caja con media docena de donuts.

\- Dos con crema de vainilla para las damas-dijo empujando la caja hacia mi.-, y cuatro glaceadas para mi. No se como es el café del Coldwater High.

Casi escupimos la leche.

-¿Vas al Coldwater High?

\- Empiezo hoy. Acaban de transladarme del Kinghorn.

\- Hinata y yo vamos al Coldwater High-dijo Ino.- Espero que se sientan afortunados. Si necesitan saber algo, como a quien invitar para el baile de primavera, no teneis que preguntar. Hinata y yo no tenemos compañeros…de momento.

Decidí que era tiempo para separarnos. Tobi estaba obviamente aburrido y molesto, y el estar en su compañía no ayudaba a mi ya agotado ánimo. Hice un gran espectáculo mirando al reloj de mi celular y dije.-Será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela, Ino. Tenemos que estudiar para el examen de bilogía. Deidara, Tobi; fue un placer conocerles.-

\- Nuestro examen de bilogía es para el Viernes.- dijo Ino.

Me encoji por dentro. Por fuera, sonrei.

-Es verdad. Me referia al examen de ingles. La obra de…Geoffry Chaucer.- Todos sabian que estaba mintiendo.

De una manera lejana, mi rudeza me molestó un poco, especialmente porque Deidara no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Pero no quería estar sentada aquí por más tiempo. Quería seguir adelante, distanciándome de lo que paso anoche. Tal vez la desvanecida memoria no era tan mala después de todo. Mientras más temprano olvidara lo que pasó, más rápido mi vida volvería a retomar su normalidad.

\- Espero que tengas un buen dia estupendo, y quiza nos veamos a la hora del almuerzo.- le dije a Deidara. Luego cogi a Ino de un brazo y la arrastre hacia la puerta.

El día escolar casi se había acabado, solo quedaba biología y me dirigí a la clase después de que hiciera una parada rápida en mi casillero para cambiar los libros. Ino y yo llegamos antes que Sasuke, ella se deslizó en la silla vacía de mi compañero y buscó en su mochila, sacando una caja de caramelos picantes.

\- Por aquí va una fruta roja.- ella dijo, ofreciéndome la caja.

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿La canela es una fruta?- Alejé la caja.

\- Tampoco has probado bocado en el almuerzo.- dijo Ino, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- No tengo hambre.-

\- Mentirosa. Siempre tienes hambre. ¿Es por Sasuke? No creeras en serio que te esta acechando, ¿no? Porque lo de anoche en la biblioteca era todo una broma.

Comencé a masajearme circularmente las sienes. El sordo dolor que se instalo por detras de mis ojos aumentó por la mención de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke es lo menos que me preocupa.-dije. No era cierto.

\- Es mi sitio, si no te importa.

Ino y yo miramos simultáneamente al sonido de la voz de Sasuke.

Se mostro bastante amable, pero no aparto los ojos de Ino mientras ella se ponia de pie y se colgaba la mochila al hombre. Mi amiga no parecia tener prisa; el le indico el pasillo con el brazo, invitandola a dejarle sitio.

\- Estas guapa, como siempre.- él me dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla. Se recostó en ella, extendiendo sus piernas. Era alto, pero nunca,habia calculado su estatura. Ahora, mirando sus piernas, supuse que él supetaba el metro ochenta. Quizá uno ochenta y cinco.

\- "Gracias," respondí sin pensar e inmediatamente quise retirar lo dicho.¿Gracias? De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho, 'gracias' era la peor. No quería que Sasuke pensara que me gustaban sus cumplidos. Porque no me gustaban…la mayor parte de ellos. No se necesitaba mucha percepción para darme cuenta que él era problemático y ya tenía demasiados problemas en mi vida. No tenía necesidad de más. Quizá si lo ignoraba, eventualmente él dejaría de intentar iniciar conversaciones y entonces podríamos sentarnos uno al lado del otro en silenciosa armonía, como los demás compañeros del salón.

\- y ademas hueles bien.-dijo Sasuke.

-Se llama ducharse.-Yo estaba mirando directamente hacia el frente. Cuando vi que no respondia, me gire hacia el. -Utilizas jabón. Champú. Agua caliente.-

-Y te desnudas. Conozco el procedimiento.

Abrí mi boca para cambiar el tema, pero la campana me interrumpió.

\- Guarden los libros.-dijo el entrenador desde detrás de su escritorio.- Les voy a repartir un examen corto para prepararlos para el examen del viernes.- Él se detuvo frente a mí, lamiendo sus dedos mientras intentaba separar las hojas de los exámenes.- Quiero quince minutos de silencio mientras responden las preguntas. Luego, discutiremos el capítulo siete. Buena suerte.

Acabe con las primeras preguntas, resondiendolas con la fluidez de la informacion memorizada. Aunque no sirviera para otra cosa, el examen me mantenia concentrada, haciendome olvidar el accidente de la noche anterior y la voz interior que ponia en duda mi cordura. Cuando hice una pausa para sacudirme un calambre de la mano con que escribia, note que Sasuke se inclinaba hacia mi.

\- Te ves cansada. ¿Tuviste una noche agitada?- Susurró.

\- Te vi en la biblioteca.- Tuve el cuidado de mantener mi lápiz moviéndose sobre mi examen, pareciendo que estaba trabajando duramente.

\- El punto culminante de mi noche.

\- ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

El echo su cabeza hacia atrás y rió suavemente.

Prove de otro modo.

-¿Que estabas haciendo alli?

-Buscando un libro.

Intui que el entrenador me observaba y me centre en el examen. Despues de responder unas preguntas mas, eche una ojeada a mi izquierda. Me sorprendi al ver que Sasuke me seguia mirando. Sonrio.

Mi corazon dio un vuelco, sobresaltado por su sonrisa extrañamente atractiva. Para mi horror, tan pasmada que estaba que se me cayo el boligrafo. Reboto sobre el pupitre un par de veces antes de caer al suelo. Sasuke se incline para recogerlo. Me lo ofrecio con la palma extendida, y tuve que esforzarme para no rozarle la mano al tomarlo.

-Después de la biblioteca," susurré.-¿a dónde fuiste?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Me seguiste?

-Pareces un poco nerviosa, Hinata. ¿Que te ocurre?-Levanto las Cejas con gesto de preocupacion. Solo para aparentar, porque habia un brillo de mofa en sus ojos.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?

-¿Por qué querría perseguirte?

-Dimelo tu.

-Hinata.-La voz del entrenador me hizo volver al examen, pero no deje de pensar en cual habria sido la respuesta de Sasuke, y eso me daba ganas de estar bien lejos de el. Al otro lado del aula. Al otro lado del universe.

El entrenador sopló su silbato.

-Se acabó el tiempo. Pasen sus exámenes al que está en frente. Esperen preguntas similares en el examen del viernes. Ahora.- él juntó

sus manos y el sonido seco que causó, hizo que me estremeciera.-a la lección de hoy. Señorita Yamanaka ¿quieres decir cuál será nuestro tema?

-S-e-x-o –deletro Ino.

En ese preciso instante desconecte por completo. ¿Me estaba siguiendo Sasuke? ¿Era su rostro el que se ocultaba detras de aquel pasamontañas, si es que realmente alli habia un rostro? ¿Que pretendia? De pronto empeze a sentir mucho frio y me tome los codos. Queria que mi vida volviera a ser lo que era antes de que Sasuke irrumpiera a ella con rudeza.

Al final de la clase impede que se marchara.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Él ya estaba parado, así que se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se que no quieres sentarte a mi lado mas de lo que yo quiero sentarme a tu lado. Creo que el entrenador consideraria cambiarnos de sitio sit u se lo pidieras. Si le explicaras la situacion…

-¿La situación?

-Nosotros no somos… compatibles.

Se froto la barbilla, un gesto maquinal al que me habia acostumbrado a los pocos dias de conocerlo.

-¿No lo somos?

-No es una novedad.

-Cuando el entrenador me pidió las características que deseo en una compañera, le di las tuyas.

-Pues retiralo.

-Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Él estaba haciendo esto con el único propósito de contrariarme y eso solo me puso más nerviosa.

-¿Le pedirás al entrenador que nos cambie de asiento o no?

-Paso. Empiezas a gustarme.

¿Cómo se supone que respondiera a eso? Obviamente su objetivo era que yo reaccionara, lo cual no era difícil porque nunca sabía

cuando él esta bromeando o hablando en serio.

Traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila.

-Creo que estarás mejor sentado con otra persona y creo que lo sabes.-Sonreí tensa, pero amable.

-Creo que podría terminar sentado con Ino.-Su sonrisa parecía igual de cortés que la mía-No voy a presionar mi suerte.

Vee apareció al lado de nuestra mesa, mirándonos a mí, luego a Sasuke.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No.- dije, cerrando bruscamente la cremallera de mi mochila.-Le estaba preguntando a Sasuke sobre la lectura de esta noche. No recuerdo cuáles fueron las páginas que el entrenador asignó.

-La asignación está en la pizarra, como siempre. Como si no lo hubieras leído.-dijo Ino.

Sasuke se echo a reir, como si compartiera un chiste privado consigo mismo. No era la primera vez que deseaba saber en que estaba pensando. Porque a veces tenia la certeza de que esos chistes privados tenian que ver conmigo.

-¿Alguna otra cosa Hinata?-Pregunto.

-No.-dije.-Te veo mañana.

-Lo esperare con ansias.- Me guiño un ojo. De verdad que lo hizo.

Después de que Sasuke estuviera lo bastante lejos par que no pudiera escuchar, Ino agarró mi brazo.

-Buenas noticias. Uchiha. Ese es su apellido. Lo vi en la lista del entrenador.

-¿Y eso es algo por lo cual alegrarse porque…?

-Todos los alumnos que toman una medicina recetada tienen que hacerlo constar en la enfermeria.- Tiro ligeramente del bolsillo de mi mochila, donde guardaba mis comprimidos de hierro-.Y la enfermeria esta convenientemente situada en el interior de la direccion, oficina donde, da la casualidad, se guardan todos los archivos de los estudiantes.

Con los ojos brillantes, Ino enlazó su brazo con el mío y me arrastró hacia la puerta.

-Es hora de hacer trabajo detectivesco de verdad.

**-C&amp;E**

**Holaa! 3 Perdón por la desaparición, se los extrañaba un monton :'( **

**En este capitulo las cosas comienzan a ponerse mas serias para Hinata, y tanto ella como Ino tendrán que aprender en quien confiar. Pero Hinata ahora conoce el apellido de quien la vuelve loca en todos los sentidos, y ese es Uchiha :3**

**vdevenganza: Gracias por tus reviews nos alegra que te guste la historia **** tendras que seguir leyendo para enterarte si fue el o no, buajajajaja.**

**Pobre Hinata seguramente se puso roja como un tomate al recibir esa pregunta tan de golpe jajajaja x3**

**tsuki-nata: Gracias por leernos 3 te prometemos que seguiremos actualizando lo mas que podamos, y no te preocupes que esta historia tiene para rato (/^w^)/**

**Saludos coni&amp;elu 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

-"¿Te puedo ayudar?"

Sonreí forzadamente a la secretaria de la oficina principal, esperando no verme tan deshonesta como me sentía. - "Tengo una medicina recetada que debo tomar diariamente en la escuela y mi amiga…"

Mi voz se estancó en la palabra. Me pregunto si después de hoy tendré ganas de considerar a Ino otra vez mi amiga.

-"Mi _amiga _me informó que se supone que yo lo registre con la enfermera. ¿Sabes si es eso correcto?" No podía creer que estaba aquí parada intentando hacer algo ilegal. Últimamente estaba mostrando un comportamiento no característico en mí. Primero seguí a Sasuke a un billar de mala muerte tarde en la noche. Ahora estaba a punto de husmear en el archivo estudiantil. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? No. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Sasuke? ¿Por qué cuando se trata de él, no puedo evitar tener mal juicio?

– "Ah, sí," dijo solemnemente la secretaria. "Todas las medicinas necesitan ser registradas. La oficina de la enfermera está allá detrás, tercera puerta a la izquierda, al frente del archivo estudiantil." Ella hizo señas hacia el pasillo detrás de ella. "Si la enfermera no está ahí, puedes sentarte en el catre. Ella regresará en cualquier momento."

Fabriqué otra sonrisa. De verdad esperaba que no fuera tan fácil.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me detuve par de veces para mirar sobre mi hombro. Nadie venía tras de mí. El teléfono de la oficina principal estaba sonando, pero sonaba como un mundo aparte del oscuro pasillo en donde estaba. Estaba sola, libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

Me paré frente a la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Aguanté la respiración y toqué a la puerta, pero por la oscuridad en la ventana, era obvio que el cuarto estaba vacío. Empujé la puerta. Se movió con renuencia, haciendo un chirrido mientras se habría hacia un pequeño cuarto con baldosas blancas. Por un momento me quedé parada en la entrada, casi deseando que la enfermera apareciera y así no tener otra opción que registrar mis píldoras de hierro e irme. Una rápida mirada a través del pasillo reveló una puerta con una ventana que decía Archivo estudiantil. También estaba oscura.

Concentré mi atención en un insistente pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente. Sasuke diciendo que él no había ido a la escuela el año pasado. Estaba bien segura de que él estaba mintiendo, pero y si no lo estaba ¿tendría una record estudiantil? Al menos sí tiene una dirección residencial, razoné. También la tarjeta de vacunas y las calificaciones del semestre pasado. Aún así, una posible suspensión parecía un precio muy alto para pagar por mirar la tarjeta de vacunas de Sasuke.

Recosté un hombro contra la pared y miré mi reloj. Ino me dijo que esperara por su señal. Ella dijo que sería obvia. Grandioso.

El teléfono en la oficina principal volvió a sonar y la secretaria lo contestó.

Mordiéndome el labio, miré nuevamente a la puerta identificada como Archivo Estudiantil. Probablemente estaba cerrada con llave. El archivo estudiantil probablemente era considerado de mucha seguridad. No importaba que clase de distracción Ino hubiera creado; si la puerta estaba cerrada, yo no iba a entrar.

Cambié mi mochila al otro hombro. Otro minuto pasó. Me dije a mi misma que debía marcharme…

Por otro lado ¿y si Ino tenía razón? ¿Y si Sasuke tiene un pasado criminal? Como su compañera de biología, el tener regularmente contacto con él podría ponerme en peligro. Yo tenía la responsabilidad de protegerme… ¿cierto?

Si la puerta no estaba cerrada y los archivos estaban alfabetizados, no tendría ningún problema en localizar rápidamente el record de Sasuke. A eso añadámosle un par de segundos para leer por encima a ver si tiene record criminal y probablemente esté fuera del cuarto en menos de un minuto. Lo cual sería tan rápido que probablemente ni se sentiría que había entrado.

Todo estaba demasiado callado en la oficina principal. De repente, Ino se apareció en la esquina. Ella se acercó a mí caminando agachada, pegada contra la pared, arrastrando sus manos por la pared y mirando furtivamente sobre sus hombros. Estaba caminando como los espías lo hacían en las películas viejas. - "Todo está bajo control," ella susurró. - "

\- "¿Qué le pasó a la secretaria?"

\- "Tuvo que dejar la oficina por un minuto."

\- "¿_Tuvo_? No la incapacitaste ¿cierto?"

\- "Esta vez no."

Gracias a dios por las pequeñas bondades.

\- "Llamé desde el teléfono público y dije que hay una amenaza de bomba," dijo Ino. "La secretaria llamó a la policía y luego corrió para buscar al director."

\- "¡Ino!"

Ella dio golpecitos en su muñeca. - "El reloj está contando. No queremos estar aquí cuando llegue la policía." Y me lo dices.

Ino y yo fuimos a la puerta de los archivos de los estudiantes.

\- "Muévete," dijo Ino, empujándome con su cadera.

Ella cubrió su puño con la manga de su camisa e intentó perforar la ventana. Nada pasó.

\- "Eso fue solo práctica," dijo y luego retrocedió para dar otro golpe, pero yo agarré su brazo.

\- "Podría estar abierta." Giré el pestillo y la puerta se abrió.

\- "Eso no fue nada divertido," dijo Ino. Cuestión de opiniones.

\- "Entra tú," ordenó Ino. "Yo vigilo. Si todo va bien, nos encontraremos en una hora. Espérame en el restaurante mexicano en la esquina de Drake y Beech." Luego caminó en cuclillas por el pasillo.

Me dejó allí parada, mitad adentro y mitad afuera del estrecho cuarto revestido de pared a pared con archiveros. Antes de que mi conciencia me dijera que me saliera de ahí, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, presionando mi espalda contra ella.

Con un profundo respiro, me quité la mochila y me adelanté, trazando con mis dedos la parte frontal de los archiveros. Encontré la gaveta marcada con CAR-CUV. La gaveta se abrió de un jalón. Las etiquetas de los archivos estaban identificadas a mano y me pregunté si Coldwater High era la última escuela en el país que aún no estaba computarizada.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre el apellido "Uchiha".

De un tirón, saqué el archivo de la repleta gaveta. Por un momento lo sostuve en mis manos, tratando de convencerme de que no era tan malo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Qué importaba que allí adentro hubiera información privada? Como compañera de biología de Sasuke, tenía derecho a saber estas cosas.

Afuera, las voces llenaron el pasillo.

Abrí el archivo con torpeza e inmediatamente me estremecí. No tenía sentido.

Las voces avanzaban.

Al azar, introduje el archivo dentro de la gaveta y la empujé, enviándola rápidamente devuelta al archivero. Mientras me giraba, me quedé paralizada. Al otro lado de la ventana, el director se detuvo en seco y su vista estaba fija sobre la mía.

Lo que sea que le estaba diciendo al grupo, el cual consistía de los más importantes de la facultad, se quedó en el olvido.

\- "Discúlpenme un momento," lo escuché decir. El grupo continuó caminando. Pero él no.

Él abrió la puerta. - "Esta área es prohibida para los estudiantes."

Intenté mostrar una expresión indefensa. - "Lo siento. Intento encontrar la oficina de la enfermera. La secretaria dijo que era la tercera puerta a la derecha, pero creo que conté mal…" Puse mis manos en alto. - "Estoy perdida."

Antes de que él pudiera responder, abrí la cremallera del bolsillo de mi mochila.

-"Se supone que registre esto. Píldoras de hierro," expliqué. "Soy anémica."

Él me estudió por un momento frunciendo el ceño. Pensé que podía verlo balancear sus opciones: quedarse aquí y lidiar conmigo, o lidiar con una amenaza de bomba. El señaló hacia la puerta, alzando su barbilla, -"Necesito que salgas del edificio inmediatamente."

Él abrió la puerta y yo pasé bajo su brazo, mientras mi sonrisa colapsaba.

Una hora después me senté en uno de los cubículos del restaurante mexicano en la esquina de Drake y Beech. Un cactus de cerámica y un coyote de peluche estaban puestos en la pared frente a mí. Un hombre que llevaba puesto un sombrero más ancho que él estaba paseándose por ahí, rasgueando acordes en su guitarra. El me dio una serenata mientras la chica de alterne ponía menús sobre la mesa. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando vi la insignia en la portada. The Borderline. Nunca antes había comido aquí, y sin embargo algo en el nombre se me hacía vagamente familiar.

Ino vino detrás de mí y se sentó en la silla opuesta. Nuestro mesero estaba a sus pies.

\- "Cuatro chimis, crema agria extra, un plato con nachos y otro con frijoles negros," le dijo Ino sin consultar el menú.

\- "Un burrito rojo," dije.

\- "¿Cuentas separadas?" Preguntó él.

\- "Yo no le voy a pagar a ella," Ino y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que nuestro mesero se fue, dije, - "Cuatro chimis. Estoy ansiosa por saber su conexión con las frutas."

\- "No empieces. Me muero de hambre. No he comido nada desde el almuerzo." Ella hizo una pausa. "Si no cuentas el Hot Tamales, porque yo no lo estoy contando."

Ino es voluptuosa, una escandinava, y era increíblemente sexy de una manera no ortodoxa. Ha habido días en los que nuestra amistad era la única cosa que evitaba mi envidia. Junto a Ino, la única cosa que tenía a mi favor eran mis piernas y tal vez mi metabolismo, pero definitivamente no mi cabello.

\- "Más vale que traiga los nachos rápido," dijo Ino. "Me va a dar urticaria si no como algo salado en los próximos cuarenta y cinco segundos y de todas maneras las primeras tres letras de la palabra 'dieta' debería decirte que es lo que quiero hacer."

\- "Ellos hacen la salsa con tomates," mencioné. "Eso es rojo y los aguacates son una fruta, creo."

Su rostro resplandeció. - "Y ordenaremos daiquiris de fresa."

Ino tenía razón. Esta dieta era fácil.

\- "Vuelvo enseguida," dijo ella, saliendo del cubículo. "Ese tiempo del mes. Después de eso, voy hacer _primera_."

Mientras esperaba por ella, me encontré concentrada en el chico que estaba unas mesas más al frente. Él estaba trabajando duramente, estregando un trapo sobre la mesa. Había algo extrañamente familiar en la manera en que se movía, en la manera

en que su camisa caía sobre el arco de su bien definida espalda. Casi como si él sospechara que estaba siendo observado, él se enderezó, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos al mismo tiempo que yo comprendí por qué me era tan familiar. Sasuke.

No podía creerlo. Pensé en golpearme la frente cuando recordé que él me había dicho que trabajaba en el Borderline.

Limpiándose las manos en su delantal, él caminó hacia mí, aparentemente disfrutando de mi incomodidad mientras yo miraba alrededor buscando alguna manera de escapar y descubriendo que no podía ir a ninguna parte, que solo podía hundirme más en el cubículo.

\- "Vaya, vaya," él dijo. "¿Cinco días a la semana no son suficiente para mí? ¿También me tienes que dar una tarde?"

\- "Me disculpo por la desafortunada coincidencia."

Él se sentó en la silla de Ino. Cuando él puso los brazos sobre la mesa, estos eran tan largos que cruzaron mi lado de la mesa. Él tomó mi vaso, haciéndolo girar entre sus manos.

\- "Todas las sillas aquí están ocupadas," dije. Cuando él no respondió, agarré mi vaso de vuelta y tomé un sorbo de agua, tragando accidentalmente un cubo de hielo que me lastimó la garganta. - "¿No deberías estar trabajando en lugar de estar fraternizando con clientes?" Dije ahogada.

Él sonrió. - "¿Qué vas a hacer el domingo en la noche?"

Yo bufé. Accidentalmente. - "¿Me estas invitando a salir?"

\- "Te estás volviendo presumida. Me gusta eso, ángel."

\- "No me importa lo que te gusta. No voy a salir contigo. No en una cita. Tampoco sola contigo." Quería patearme por experimentar un ardiente estremecimiento al imaginarme qué podría conllevar pasar una noche sola con Sasuke. Él ni siquiera lo decía en serio. Él estaba provocándome por razones que sólo él conocía. "Espera ¿me dijiste _ángel_?" Pregunté.

\- "¿Y si lo hice?"

\- "No me gusta."

Él sonrió abiertamente. - "Entonces lo dije. Ángel."

Él se inclinó en la mesa, levantando sus manos hasta mi cara y rozó su pulgar en la esquina de mi boca. Yo me alejé, muy tarde.

Él frotó brillo labial entre su pulgar y el dedo índice. - "Te ves mejor sin eso."

Intenté recordar de qué estábamos hablando, pero no me esforcé tanto como estaba haciendo para intentar parecer que su contacto no me había causado nada. Recogí mi pelo tras mi hombro, tomando de nuevo el hilo de nuestra previa conversación. "De todas maneras, no me dejan salir cuando hay clases al otro día."

\- "Que mal. Hay una fiesta en la costa. Pensé que podríamos ir."

Él de verdad parecía sincero, pero no podía saber si era cierto o no. En lo absoluto. El calor de antes seguía corriendo en mis venas y tomé un largo sorbido con mi pajilla, intentando enfriar mis sentimientos con un tiro de agua helada. Tiempo a solas con Sasuke podría ser intrigante y peligroso. No estaba segura cómo exactamente, pero esta vez estaba confiando en mis instintos.

Fingí un bostezo.- "Bueno, como ya dije, al otro día hay clases." Con la esperanza de convencerme más a mí que a él, añadí, "Si estas interesado en esa fiesta, yo casi puedo garantizarte que no estaré."

Listo, pensé. Caso cerrado.

Y luego, sin ninguna advertencia en absoluto, dije,- "¿Por qué me estas invitando?"

Hasta este preciso instante, había estado diciéndome que no me importaba lo que Sasuke pensara de mí. Pero ahora, supe que era una mentira. Aunque probablemente me arrepentiría, estaba lo suficientemente curiosa sobre Sasuke hasta el punto de ir a cualquier parte con él.

\- "Quiero estar contigo a solas," dijo Sasuke. Solo con eso, mis defensas regresaron.

\- "Escucha, Sasuke, no quiero ser grosera, pero…"

\- "Seguro que quieres serlo."

\- "¡Bueno, tú comenzaste!" Adorable. Muy madura. "No puedo ir a la fiesta. Fin de la historia."

\- "¿Porque no puedes salir en noches de escuela, o porque te da miedo estar sola conmigo?"

\- "Ambas." La confesión se me escapó.

\- "¿Te dan miedo todos los chicos… o solo yo?"

Entorné mis ojos dejando claro que no me iba a molestar en contestar una pregunta tan estúpida.

\- "¿Te hago sentir incómoda?" Su boca creó una línea neutral, pero detecté una sonrisa especulativa atrapada tras ellos.

Sí, en realidad él tenía ese efecto en mí. También tenía la tendencia de eliminar de mi cabeza todo pensamiento lógico.

\- "Lo siento," dije. "¿De qué estábamos hablando?"

\- "De ti."

\- "¿De mí?"

\- "De tu vida personal."

Yo reí, insegura de qué otra respuesta dar. "Si esto es sobre mi… y el sexo opuesto… Ino ya me dio ese discurso. No necesito escucharlo dos veces."

\- "¿Y qué te dijo la sabia Ino?"

Yo estaba jugando con mis manos y las deslicé fuera de la vista. - "No puedo imaginar por qué estás tan interesado." Él sacudió suavemente su cabeza. "¿Interesado? Estamos hablando de ti.

Estoy fascinado." Él sonrió y fue una sonrisa fantástica. El efecto fue un pulso agitado.

_Mi _pulso agitado. - "Creo que deberías regresar a trabajar," dije.

\- "Es bueno saberlo, me gusta la idea de que en la escuela no haya ningún chico que junte todas tus expectativas."

\- "Olvidé que eres la autoridad de mis tan nombradas expectativas," bufé.

Él me estudió de una manera que me hizo sentir transparente. - "Tú no eres reservada, Hinata. Tampoco eres tímida. Solo necesitas una buena razón para salir de tu rutina y conocer a alguien."

\- "Ya no quiero hablar más sobre mí."

\- "Tú crees que lo sabes todo."

\- "No es cierto," dije. "Por ejemplo, bueno, en este caso, yo no sé mucho sobre… ti."

\- "Tú no estás lista para conocerme."

No había nada despreocupado en la manera en que él lo dijo. En realidad, su expresión era cortante.

\- "Busqué en tu expediente."

Mis palabras colgaron en el aire por un momento antes de que los ojos de Sasuke se alinearan con los míos.

\- "Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es ilegal," dijo él calmadamente.

-"Tu expediente estaba vacío. No había nada. Ni siquiera tu record de vacunas."

Él ni siquiera fingió estar sorprendido. Él se reclinó en su silla y sus ojos relucían como obsidianas. - "¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque tienes miedo de que pueda causar un brote de sarampión o paperas?"

\- "Te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero que sepas que yo sé que algo no está bien contigo. Nos has engañado a todos. Voy a descubrir qué es lo que estas tramando. Te voy a descubrir."

\- "Estaré esperando que lo hagas."

Yo me sonrojé, comprendiendo muy tarde la indirecta. Sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, pude ver a Ino abriéndose camino entre las mesas.

\- "Ino viene. Te tienes que ir.", Dije.

Él se quedó ahí, mirándome, pensando.

\- "¿Por qué me estas mirando así?" Le dije a manera de reto.

Él se impulsó, preparándose para levantarse. - "Porque tú no eres como yo pensaba."

\- "Tú tampoco lo eres," rebatí. "Eres peor."

-C&amp;E

Hola! Perdón por el retraso en la historia pero lamentablemente las responsabilidades (universidad, trabajo, ext) no nos dejaban escribir D: hagamos campaña para que escribir fics se considere un trabajo real!

Gracias por leernos, espero que este capítulos les guste y preparence porque la historia se pone mejor y mejor ;)

Saludos coni&amp;elu 3


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

A la mañana siguiente me sorprendió ver a Deidara entrar en la primera hora de educación física justo cuando sonaba el timbre. Llevaba pantalones cortos de baloncesto y una sudadera de Nike blanca. Sus zapatillas altas parecían nuevas y caras. Después de entregarle un papel a la señorita Anko, me vio, me saludo con la mano y se acercó a las gradas donde yo estaba.

-Me estaba preguntando cuando volveríamos a dirección ha reparado en que no he cursado educación física en los últimos dos años. En los colegios privados no es obligatorio. Están debatiendo como harán encajar cuatro años validos de educación física en los próximos dos. Así que aquí estoy. Tengo educación física en la primer y cuarta hora.

-Nunca supe porque te trasladaron aquí-dije.

-Perdí la beca y mis padres no podían pagar la matricula.

La señorita Anko hizo sonar el silbato.

-Entiendo que el silbato significa algo, ¿no?-dijo Deidara.

-Diez vueltas alrededor de la pista-dije poniéndome de pie en la grada-¿eres un atleta?

Deidara se levantó de un salto y se puso a dar rápidos pasos. Lanzo al aire algunos ganchos y golpes rápidos. Concluyo con un gancho que se detuvo a centímetros de mi barbilla.

-¿Un atleta?-sonrió el tuétano.

-Te la vas a pasar en grande con la señorita Anko.

Trotamos juntos las diez primeras vueltas, luego salimos fuera, donde todo estaba teñido de una niebla fantasmal que parecía querer obstruir mis pulmones, ahogándome. El cielo dejo filtrar unas pocas gotas, amenazando con desatar una tormenta sobre la ciudad de Coldwater. Me volví hacia las puertas del edificio, pero sabía que era inútil: la señorita Anko era una entusiasta.

-Necesito dos capitanes para el partido de béisbol-voceo-. Vamos. ¡Quiero ver esas manos en el aire! Si no hay voluntarios formare yo misma los equipos, y no suelo ser justa.

Deidara levanto la mano.

-Muy bien- dijo la profesora-. Aquí, junto a la meta. Y que tal…Sakura Haruno como capitana del equipo rojo.

Sakura miro a Deidara

-Bueno.

-Adelante, Deidara, elige tu primero-dijo la señorita Anko.

Rascándose la barbilla, Deidara observo detenidamente a la clase, como si con solo mirarnos pudiera evaluar nuestras habilidades para batear y para la bola.

-Hinata- escogió.

Sakura echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

-Gracias-dijo mirando a Deidara, dirigiéndole la típica sonrisa desarmante que, por razones que no alcanzo a comprender, idiotiza al sexo opuesto.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Deidara.

-Por regalarnos el partido.- Sakura señalo con el dedo-. Hay cien razones por las que yo soy animadora y Hinata no. La coordinación es la primera de ellas.

La mire con ojos entornados, luego fui hacia Deidara y me puse a su lado, tapándome la cabeza con un suéter azul.

-Hinata y yo somos amigos.-dijo Deidara a Sakura serenamente, casi con frialdad. Era una exageración, pero no iba a corregirlo.

Sakura lo recibió como un cubo de agua helada, y yo lo disfrute.

-Eso es porque no has conocido a nadie mejor. Como yo.-Sakura se enrosco un mechón de pelo en un dedo.-. Sakura Haruno. Ponto oirás hablar de mí.-O tenía un tic en el ojo, o le lanzo un guiño.

Deidara no respondió, y mi valoración respecto a el aumento unos puntos. Un hombre inferior habría caído de rodillas e implorado por la mínima de atención que Sakura estuviera dispuesta a concederle.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la mañana esperando a que llueva o nos ponemos a trabajar?-tercio la señorita Anko.

Una vez formados los dos equipos, Deidara llevo a los nuestros a la caseta de jugadores y decidió el orden de bateo. Me entrego un bate y me coloco un casco.

-Tú serás la primera, Hyuga. Todo lo que necesitamos es un sencillo.

Mientras practicaba mi swing, a punto de darle a Deidara con el bate, dije:

-Pero yo tengo ganas de una carrera.

-También marcaremos un jonrón.-Me envió al a ocupar tu posición y practica tu swing.

Me puse el bate al hombro, pensando que quizá debería haber prestado más atención durante las series mundiales. Vale, quizá debería haberlas visto. Mi casco se deslizo hasta taparme los ojos y yo lo levante tratando de divisar el campo interior, perdido entre macabras volutas de niebla.

Sakura Haruno ocupaba su lugar en el montículo del lanzador. Sostenía la bola delante de su rostro y advertí que me enseñaba el dedo corazón. Me dirigió otra sonrisa de las suyas y me lanzo la bola.

La golpeé de refilón, enviándola a la zona de tierra, fuera de la línea de foul.

-¡Strike uno!-grito la profesora desde su posición entre la primera y la segunda base.

-¡Llevaba demasiado efecto, lánzale una limpia!-grito Deidara desde la caseta. Tardare en darme en darme cuenta de que le hablaba a Sakura y no a mí.

Sakura volvió a lanzar y la bola trazo un arco bajo el cielo sombrío. Intente golpearla, pero esta vez falle por completo.

-¡Strike dos!-anuncio Anthony Amowitz detrás de su máscara de receptor.

Lo mire con dureza.

Me aparte de la base del bateador y practique mi swing repetidas veces. Casi no vi que Deidara se acercaba por detrás. Me rodeo con los brazos y coloco sus manos sobre el bate, alineadas con las mías.

-Deja que te enseñe-me dijo al oído-. Así. ¿Lo tienes? Ahora relájate. Gira las caderas, el truco esta en las caderas.

Sentía un intenso calor en el rostro mientras toda la clase nos miraba.

-Creo que ya lo tengo, gracias.

-¡Vayan a un hotel!-nos gritó Sakura.

Los jugadores rieron.

-Si tuvieras un lanzamiento decente ella golpearía la bola.- le respondió Deidara.

-Yo se lanzar.

-Y ella sabe batear.- Y me susurro-: Pierde el contacto visual en el instante que arroje la bola. Sus lanzamientos no son limpios, así que tendrás que esforzarte para alcanzarlos.

-¡Vamos, están atrasando el juego!-nos gritó la señorita Anko.

Fue entonces cuando algo en el aparcamiento, más allá de la caseta de jugadores, me llamo la atención. Me pareció oír mi nombre. Me di la vuelta, aunque sabía que nadie me había llamado en voz alta. Mi nombre había sido susurrado en mi mente.

Hinata

Sasuke llevaba una gorra de béisbol azul. Estaba apoyado contra la valla con los dedos en el tejido del alambre. No llevaba ningún abrigo, a pesar del tiempo. Iba todo de negro. Me miraba con ojos opacos e inaccesibles, pero sospeche que detrás de ellos ocurrían muchas cosas.

Otra sarta de palabras invadió mi mente.

¿Aprendiste a batear? Bonito detalle.

Respire con calma y me dije que aquellas palabras solo estaban en mi imaginación. La otra posibilidad era que Sasuke tuviera el poder de conducir pensamientos al interior de mi mente, lo cual era imposible. Simplemente no podía ser. A menos que yo sufriera un trastorno delirante. Eso me asusto más que la idea de que él hubiera transgredido los métodos de la comunicación normal y pudiese, a voluntad, hablarme sin siquiera abrir la boca.

-¡Hyuga! ¡Concéntrate en el juego!

Pestañee, reaccionando justo a tiempo para ver la bola viniendo directo hacia mí. Fui a batear, pero entonces oí otro goteo de palabras.

No…aun no.

Me refrene, esperando que la bola me llegara. A medida que descendía di un paso al frente de la base del bateador. Batee con todas mis fuerzas.

Se oyó un crujido tremendo y el bate vibro en mis manos. La bola salió disparada hacia Sakura, que cayó sobre su trasero. Pasando entre en jugador medio y la segunda base, la bola fue a parar a los jardines.

-¡Corre!-grito todo mi equipo desde la , Hinata!

Corrí.

-¡Suelta el bate!-gritaron.

Lo solté.

-¡Párate en la primer base!

No lo hice.

Nada más llegar a la esquina de la primera base, grite y eche a correr hacia la segunda. El campo izquierdo ahora tenía la bola, en posición para dejarme fuera. Agache la cabeza, seguí corriendo y trate de recordar como alcanzaban la base los profesionales que jugaban en la televisión. ¿Con los pies por delante? ¿De cabeza? ¿Frenaban, caían y rodaban?

La bola salió volando hacia la segunda base, una cosa blanca que giraba en algún punto de mi visión periférica. Un excitado cantico religioso trajo a mis oídos la palabra tírate, pero yo seguía sin saber con qué tenía que alcanzar la tierra primero, si con los pies o con las manos.

El jugador de la tercera base tomo la pelota en el aire. Me zambullí de cabeza, con los brazos extendidos. El guante salió de la nada, abatiéndose en picado sobre mí. Me dio en la cara con su fuerte olor a cuero. Mi cuerpo se desarmo en la tierra, un montón de polvo y arena disolviéndose bajo mi lengua.

-¡Eliminada!-grito la señorita Anko.

Caí de lado y me palpe el cuerpo en busca de heridas. Tenía una sensación de dolor en las piernas, una extraña mezcla de calor y frio, y me quedaría corta si dijera que, al levantar el chándal, tuve la impresión que dos gatos habían caído encima de mis muslos. Llegue cojeando a la caseta de los jugadores y me desplome sobre el banquillo.

-Una maravilla-dijo Deidara.

-¿Mi acrobacia suicida o mi pierna destrozada?-con la rodilla contra el pecho me sacudí tanta tierra como pude.

Deidara se inclinó y me soplo la rodilla. Las costras más grandes de tierra cayeron al suelo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Puedes andar?-me pregunto.

Me puse de pie, demostrando que, si bien mi pierna era un desastre de rasguños y polvo, todavía podía usarla.

-Puedo llevarte a la enfermería. Toma tu mochila.-dijo.

-¿Te parece? Estoy bien.-Mire hacia la valla, donde había visto a Sasuke por última vez, pero ya no estaba allí.

-¿Ese que estaba en la valla es tu novio?-me pregunto Deidara.

Me sorprendió que Deidara hubiese reparad en la presencia de Sasuke. Estaba de espaldas a la valla.

-No. Solo somos amigos. En realidad, ni siquiera es. Es un compañero de la clase de biología.

-Te estas sonrojando.

-Debe de ser el viento.

La voz de Sasuke todavía resonaba en mi cabeza. Mi corazón latía más rápido, pero, en cambio, mi sangre se enfriaba. ¿Me había hablado través del pensamiento? ¿Había un vínculo entre nosotros que permitía que eso ocurriese? ¿O me estaba volviendo loca?

Deidara no parecía muy convencido.

-¿De verdad no hay nada entre ustedes? Porque no quiero cortejar a una chica que no está disponible.

-Nada.- Y en cualquier caso, yo no iba a permitir que lo hubiera.

Eso está por verse

¿Qué había dicho Deidara?

-¿Perdona?-dije.

El sonrió.

-El Delphic Seaport vuelve a abrir el sábado por la noche. Tobi y yo estábamos pensando en ir. Parece que el tiempo no será demasiado malo. ¿Tal vez Ino y tú quieran venir?

Lo pensé. Si rehusaba una invitación de Deidara, Ino me matara. Además, salir con Deidara parecía una buena manera de escapar a la atracción que sentía por Sasuke.

-Parece un buen plan- respondí.

-C&amp;E

Holaaa 3 aprovechamos estas mini vacaciones para traerles este nuevo capitulo donde aparece cierto rubio llamado Deidara chan cha chachan... mmm por si acaso les recomiendo seguirlo de cerca, para qué se preguntaran ustedes, pues para preguntarle como logra tener ese suave y sedoso cabello! jajajaja 3

Disfruten el cap, y nos vemos la próxima n.n

pd: por cada review que dejen el cabello de Deidara se volverá mas sedoso y suavecito 3 :3


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Era la noche del sábado y Dorothea y yo estábamos en la cocina. Ella acababa de meter una cacerola en el horno y yo estaba viento la magnitud de la lista de tareas que mi mamá había colgado en la nevera con un imán.

"Tu mamá llamó. No regresará hasta el lunes en la noche," dijo Dorothea mientras le echaba Ajax a nuestro fregadero y lo restregaba con tanto vigor, que hacía que mi codo doliera. "Dejó un mensaje en la máquina. Quiere que la llames. ¿La has llamado todas las noches antes de acostarte?"

Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra, mientras comía un panecillo con mantequilla. Acaba de dar un mordisco enorme y ahora Dorothea me estaba mirando como si quisiera una respuesta. "Mm-jmm," dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- "Hoy llegó una carta de la escuela." Ella señaló con su barbilla un grupo de cartas que había sobre la encimera. "Tal vez sepas a qué se deba."

Alcé los hombros, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible y dije, - "Ni idea." Mentalmente, me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano. Doce meses atrás, abrí la puerta y me encontré con la policía. Tenemos malas noticias, dijeron. Una semana después fue el funeral de mi papá. Desde entonces, todos los lunes en la tarde me he presentado a mi sesión programada con el Dr. Hendrickson, el psicólogo de la escuela. He faltado a las últimas dos sesiones y si no enmendaba eso en esta semana, iba a tener problemas. La carta era más bien una advertencia.

\- "¿Tienes planes para esta noche? ¿Tú e Ino tienen algo bajo la manga? ¿Van a ver una película en la casa?" - "Quizá. Honestamente, Dorth, yo puedo limpiar el fregadero luego. Ven siéntate y… toma la otra mitad de mi panecillo." El moño canoso de Dorothea se estaba comenzando a deshacer mientras restregaba.

\- "Mañana voy a una conferencia," dijo. "En Portland. La Dra. Melissa Sánchez va hablar. Ella dice que la gente para ser más sexy, debe creer que es sexy. Las hormonas son una medicina poderosa. A menos que les digamos qué queremos, estas nos estarán traicionando." Dorothea se dio la vuelta, apuntándome enfáticamente con el envasé de Ajax. "Ahora me despierto en las mañanas, llevo mi labial rojo al espejo y escribo: Soy sexy. Los hombres me desean. Sesenta y cinco es el nuevo veinticinco."

\- "¿Crees que está funcionando?" Le pregunté, esforzándome en no reír.

\- "Está funcionando," dijo con sobriedad.

Lamí la mantequilla de mis dedos, buscando una respuesta adecuada. - "Entonces vas a pasar el fin de semana reviviendo tu lado sexy."

\- "Toda mujer necesita revivir su lado sexy. Me gusta eso. Mi hija se hizo implantes. Ella dice que lo hizo por ella. ¿Pero para qué una mujer quiere senos más grande? Son una carga. Ella se hizo los senos para un hombre. Espero que no hagas cosas estúpidas por un chico, Hinata." Ella me señaló con el dedo.

\- "Créeme, Dorth, no hay chicos en mi vida." Está bien, quizá hay dos acechando, rodeándome, pero como no conozco bien a ninguno de los dos, y uno me asusta, se sentía más seguro cerrar mis ojos y fingir que no existían.

\- "Eso es bueno y es malo," dijo Dorothea, a regañadientes. "Si encuentras al chico equivocado, buscarás problemas. Si encuentras al chico adecuado, encontrarás amor." Su voz se suavizó nostálgicamente. "Cuando era una chiquilla en Alemania, tuve que decidir entre dos chicos. Uno era un chico muy malo. El otro era mi Henry. Hemos estado felizmente casados por cuarenta y un años."

Era tiempo de cambiar de tema. - "¿Cómo está tu ahijado… Lionel?"

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Te gusta el pequeño Lionel?"

\- "Noooo."

\- "Podría arreglar algo…"

\- "No, Dorothea, de verdad. Gracias, pero… en realidad ahora mismo estoy concentrada en mis estudios. Quiero entrar a una buena universidad."

\- "Si en el futuro…"

\- "Te dejaré saber."

Terminé mi panecillo con el sonido monótono del parloteo de Dorothea, respondiendo con algunos "ah-ja" cada vez que ella se detenía lo suficiente para esperar por mi respuesta. Yo estaba preocupada debatiéndome si en realidad quería encontrarme esta noche con Deidara. Al principio, salir con él me había parecido una gran idea, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más duda tenía. Conocía a Deidara desde hace solo unos días y además no estaba segura de cómo mi mamá se sentiría acerca de esto. Se me estaba haciendo tarde y el viaje hacia Delphic duraba al menos media hora y para añadir, en los fines de semana, Delphic tenía reputación de ser peligroso.

El teléfono sonó y el número de Ino apareció en el registro de llamadas.

\- "¿Vamos a hacer algo esta noche?" Ella quería saber.

Abrí la boca, pensando cuidadosamente mi respuesta. No habría marcha atrás una vez le dijera a Ino sobre la invitación de Deidara.

Ino chilló. - "¡Ay! ¡Ay dios ay dios! Acabo de derramar esmalte de uñas en el sofá. Espera, voy a buscar papel toalla. ¿El esmalte de uñas sale con agua?" Momentos después, regresó. "Creo que arruiné el sofá. Tenemos que salir esta noche. No quiero estar aquí cuando mi último trabajo de arte accidental sea descubierto."

Dorothea se había ido al pasillo, al tocador, y no tenía deseos de pasar toda la noche escuchándola gruñir acerca de las instalaciones del baño mientras limpiaba, así que hice mi decisión. - "¿Qué tal si vamos a Delphic Seaport? Deidara y Tobi van a ir y quieren que nos encontremos allá."

\- "¡Ocultaste pistas! Esto es información vital, Hinata. Te recogeré en quince minutos." Y me dejó escuchando el tono muerto del teléfono.

Subí las escaleras y me puse un cómodo suéter blanco de cachemira, jeans oscuros y mocasines azul marino. Con mis dedos, acomodé mi pelo para que enmarcara mi rostro de la manera que aprendí a manejar mi cabello lacio natural y… voilá!. Me alejé del espejo para verme completa y pensé que me veía como un cruce entre descuidada y _casi _sexy.

Exactamente quince minutos después, Ino estaba con su Neón al frente de la casa y sonó su bocina al estilo staccato. A mí me toma diez minutos llegar a su casa, pero usualmente yo presto atención al límite de velocidad. Ino entendía la palabra velocidad, pero límite no era parte de su vocabulario.

\- "Voy a ir a Delphic Seaport con Ino," le grité a Dorothea. "Si mi mamá llama, se lo dejas saber."

Dorothea salió del tocador balanceándose. - "¿Vas a ir a Delphic tan tarde?"

\- "¡Diviértete en tu conferencia!" Dije, escapando por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera protestar o llamar a mi mamá por el teléfono.

El cabello rubio de Ino estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, dejando caer sus grandes rizos. Aros dorados colgaban de sus orejas. Llevaba puesto labial rojo cereza y rímel negro.

\- "¿Cómo lo haces?" Pregunté. "Tuviste cinco minutos para estar lista."

\- "Siempre estoy preparada." Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Soy el sueño de un Boy Scout."

Ino me observó con ojo crítico.

\- "¿Qué?" Dije.

\- "Esta noche nos vamos a reunir con chicos."

\- "La última vez que verifiqué, sí."

\- "A los chicos les gusta las chicas que lucen como… chicas."

Yo alcé mis cejas. - "¿Y cómo luzco yo?"

\- "Como si hubieras salido de la ducha y decidieras que eso solo era suficiente para parecer presentable. No me tomes a mal. La ropa está bien, el pelo está bien, pero el resto… Toma." Ella buscó en su bolso. "Siendo la amiga que soy, te presto mi labial y mi rímel, pero solo si juras que tus ojos no tienen una enfermedad contagiosa."

\- "¡No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa!"

\- "Solo cumplo con preguntar."

\- "No lo quiero."

Ino se quedó boquiabierta, mitad jugando y mitad en serio. - "¡Te sentirás desnuda si no lo usas!"

\- "Suena como la manera en que tú quieres lucir," dije.

Con toda honestidad, tenía sentimientos encontrados con esto de ir sin maquillaje. No porque sí me sentía un poco desnuda, si no porque Sasuke había puesto en mi mente la sugerencia de no usar maquillaje. En un esfuerzo para hacerme sentir mejor, me dije que mi dignidad no estaba en juego y tampoco mi orgullo. Me dieron una sugerencia y yo estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo. Lo que no quería reconocer es que específicamente había escogido una noche en donde sabía que no vería a Sasuke para que él la aprobara.

Media hora después Ino condujo hasta la entrada de Delphic Seaport. Fuimos forzadas a estacionarnos en el lado más lejos del lote de estacionamiento, debido al pesado tráfico del fin de semana de inauguración. El pueblo se encuentra justo en la costa, así que Delphic no es conocido por su buen clima. Un suave viento había comenzado, haciendo que las bolsas de hojuelas de maíz y envolturas de dulces se envolvieran alrededor de nuestros tobillos mientras Ino y yo caminábamos hacia la ventanilla de entradas. Hacía mucho que los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y las ramas amenazaban sobre nosotras, como dedos inconexos. El auge de Delphic Seaport duraba todo el verano junto con un parque de diversiones, mascaradas, leedoras del tarot, músicos gitanos y un espectáculo de fenómenos. Jamás podré estar segura si las deformidades humanas eran reales o si solo eran una ilusión.

"Un adulto, por favor," le dije a la mujer de la ventanilla de entradas. Ella cogió mi dinero y deslizó bajo la ventanilla una banda para la muñeca. Luego sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos plásticos de vampiros, pintados con labial rojo.

"Que la pasen bien," dijo con una voz sin aliento. "No olviden probar nuestra recién remodelada atracción." Ella golpeó su lado del cristal, señalando a una pila de mapas del parque y volantes.

Yo tomé uno de cada uno mientras caminaba hacia la entrada giratoria. El volante decía:

**¡La nueva sensación del Parque de Diversiones Delphic! El Arcángel ¡Remodelado y Renovado! Cae del cielo en esta caída vertical de cien pies.**

Por encima de mi hombro, Ino leyó el volante y sus uñas amenazaban con perforar la piel de mi brazo. - "¡Tenemos que ir a eso!" Exclamó.

\- "A lo último," prometí, esperando que si íbamos primero a las otras atracciones, ella se olvidaría de esta. Desde años no le he temido a las alturas, probablemente porque desde años he estado convenientemente evitándolas y no estaba segura si estaba lista para saber si el tiempo había borrado mi temor a ellas.

Después de montarnos en la estrella, en los carritos chocadores, en la atracción de la Alfombra Mágica y jugar en los juegos de las casetas, Ino y yo decidimos que era tiempo de buscar a Deidara y a Tobi.

\- "Jmm," dijo Ino, mirando a todas partes del camino que cruzaba el parque. Ambas nos quedamos calladas pensando.

\- "En los videojuegos," dije por último.

\- "Bien pensado."

Acabábamos de pasar por la entrada de los videojuegos cuando lo vi. No a Deidara. Tampoco a Tobi.

Sasuke.

Él me miró desde su videojuego. Llevaba puesta la misma gorra de béisbol que cuando lo vi en ED y esta le tapaba casi toda la cara, pero estaba segura de que vi una rápida sonrisa. A primera vista parecía amistoso, pero luego recordé cómo él entró en mis pensamientos y me puse fría hasta los huesos.

Por suerte Ino todavía no lo había visto y la llevé hacia donde estaba toda la gente, dejando a Sasuke fuera de la vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella sugiriera ir a donde él y comenzar una conversación.

\- "¡Allí están!" Dijo Ino, moviendo el brazo sobre su cabeza. "¡Tobi! ¡Deidara! ¡Por aquí!"

\- "Buenas noches, damas," dijo Deidara, abriéndose camino entre la multitud. Tobi caminaba tras él, luciendo tan entusiasmado como un pastel de carne hecho hace tres días. "¿Puedo comprarle a ambas una Coca-Cola?"

\- "Me parece bien," dijo Ino. Ella estaba mirando directamente a Tobi. "Que la mía sea dietética."

Tobi masculló una excusa de que tenía que ir al baño y se volvió a perder en la multitud.

Cinco minutos después, Deidara regresó con las Coca-Colas y luego de que nos las entregara, frotó sus manos y contempló el suelo. - "¿Por dónde comenzamos?"

\- "¿Qué pasa con Tobi?" Preguntó Ino.

\- "Él nos encontrará."

\- "Hockey de mesa," dije inmediatamente. El hockey de mesa estaba al otro lado de los videojuegos. Mientras más lejos de Sasuke, mejor. Me dije que era una coincidencia el que él estuviera aquí, pero mis instintos decían lo contrario.

\- "¡Ah, mira!" Interpuso Ino. "¡Fútbol de mesa!" Ella ya estaba zigzagueando entre la multitud, abriéndose camino hasta una mesa libre. "Tobi y yo contra ustedes dos. Los perdedores comprarán pizza."

\- "Muy justo," dijo Deidara.

El fútbol de mesa hubiera estado bien, si esta no hubiera estado a tan corta distancia de dónde Sasuke estaba jugando. Me propuse ignorarlo. Si me mantenía de espaldas a él, difícilmente notaría que estaba ahí. Quizá Ino tampoco lo vería.

\- "¿Oye, Hinata, no es ese Sasuke?" Dijo Ino.

\- "¿Jmm?" Dije inocentemente.

Ella señaló. - "Allí. Ese es él ¿cierto?"

\- "Lo dudo. ¿Deidara y yo seremos el equipo blanco?"

\- "Sasuke es el compañero de biología de Hinata," Ino le explicó a Deidara. Ella me lanzó una guiñada traviesa, pero adoptó una expresión inocente al momento que Deidara le dio su atención. Sutilmente, sacudí la cabeza, transmitiéndole silenciosamente que se detuviera. - "Él sigue mirando para acá," Ino dijo bajando la voz. Ella se reclinó contra la mesa del fútbol, intentando que nuestra conversación pareciera privada, pero ella susurró tan alto, que Deidara no tuvo más opción que escuchar. "Se está preguntando qué haces aquí con…" Ella balanceó su cabeza hacia Deidara.

Yo cerré los ojos e imaginé que golpeaba mi cabeza contra una pared.

\- "Sasuke ha dejado bien claro que quiere ser para Hinata algo más que compañero de biología," continuó Ino. "Y nadie puede culparlo."

\- "¿Es cierto eso?" Dijo Deidara, mirándome de una manera que decía que no estaba sorprendido. Que él ya lo sospechaba. Noté que él se acercó más a mí.

Ino me lanzó una sonrisa triunfante. _Me lo agradeces después_, decía.

\- "No es eso," corregí. "Es…" - "Peor que eso," dijo Ino. "Hinata sospecha que él la está siguiendo. La policía está a punto de envolverse." - "¿Por qué no jugamos?" Dije en voz alta y tiré la bola al centro de la mesa, pero nadie lo notó. -"¿Quieres que hable con él?" Me preguntó Deidara. "Le explicaré que no estamos buscando problemas. Le diré que estas aquí conmigo y que si tiene algún problema lo puede discutir conmigo."

Esta no era la dirección que quería que tomara nuestra conversación. Para nada. - "¿Qué le pasó a Tobi?" Dije. "Se ha ido por mucho tiempo."

\- "Sí, quizá se cayó en el inodoro," dijo Ino.

\- "Déjame hablar con Sasuke," dijo Deidara.

Aunque apreciaba su preocupación, no me gustaba la idea de Deidara hablando cara a cara con Sasuke. Sasuke era un factor X: intangible, daba miedo y era desconocido. ¿Quién sabe de qué era capaz? Deidara era demasiado bueno para ser enviado en contra de Sasuke.

\- "Él no me asusta," dijo Deidara, como desaprobando mis pensamientos. Obviamente esto era algo en lo que Deidara y yo no estábamos de acuerdo.

\- "Mala idea," dije.

\- "_Gran _idea," dijo Ino. "De otra manera, Sasuke podría volverse… violento. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?"

_¿La última vez? _Le dije a Ino, articulando sin pronunciar palabra.

No tenía idea de por qué Ino estaba haciendo esto, aparte de que ella tenía una tendencia a hacer todo lo más dramático posible. Su idea de drama era mi idea de una mórbida humillación.

\- "Sin ofender, pero este chico suena como un arrastrado," dijo Deidara. "Dame dos minutos con él." Él comenzó a caminar.

\- "¡No!" Dije, agarrándolo por la manga para detenerlo. "Él, eh, podría ponerse otra vez violento. Déjame lidiar con esto." Fulminé a Ino con la mirada.

\- "¿Estas segura?" Dijo Deidara. "Estaría muy feliz de hacerlo."

\- "Creo que es mejor si se lo digo yo."

Froté mis manos en mis jeans y luego de respirar tranquilamente, comencé a cerrar la distancia entre Sasuke y yo, la cual se trataba del ancho de unas cuantas consolas de videojuegos. No tenía idea de qué le iba a decir cuando llegara a él. Con suerte, solo un breve hola y luego podría regresar y asegurarle a Deidara y a Ino que todo estaba bajo control.

Sasuke estaba vestido con su ropa usual: camisa negra, jeans negros y una delgada gargantilla de plata que brillaba sobre su oscura complexión. Sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los codos y podía ver sus músculos trabajando mientras él presionaba botones. Él era alto, delgado y sólido y no me hubiera sorprendido si bajo su ropa tuviera varias cicatrices, legados de peleas callejeras y otras conductas imprudentes. No es que yo quisiera ver bajo su ropa.

Cuando llegué a la consola de Sasuke, la golpeé por el lado para llamar su atención. Con la voz más calmada que pude lograr, dije, - "¿Pac-Man? ¿O es Donkey Kong?" La verdad, parecía un poco más violento y militar.

Una lenta sonrisa se expandió en su rostro. - "Béisbol. ¿Crees que puedas pararte tras de mí y darme un par de instrucciones?" Bombas explotaron en la pantalla y cuerpos gritando navegaron en el aire. Obviamente él no estaba jugando béisbol.

\- "¿Cuál es su nombre?" Sasuke preguntó, señalando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia la mesa de fútbol.

\- "Deidara. Mira, debo hacer esto rápido. Me están esperando."

\- "¿Lo he visto antes?"

\- "Él es nuevo. Se acaba de transferir."

\- "Primera semana en la escuela y ya hizo amigos. Que suerte tiene." Él me deslizó una mirada. - "Podría tener un lado tenebroso y peligroso del cual no conocemos."

\- "Parece ser mi especialidad."

Esperé a que él captara lo que yo quería decir, pero él solo dijo, - "¿Quieres jugar?" Él inclinó su cabeza hacia más allá de los videojuegos. Hacia la multitud en dónde solo podía ver mesas de billar.

\- "¡Hinata!" Gritó Ino. "Ven aquí. ¡Deidara me está ganando!"

\- "No puedo." Le dije a Sasuke.

\- "Si yo gano," él dijo, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de ser rechazado, "le dirás a Deidara que pasó algo. Le dirás que ya no estarás libre esta noche."

No podía evitarlo; él era demasiado arrogante. Dije, - "¿Y si yo gano?"

Sus ojos me observaron de la cabeza a los pies. Su sonrisa vino fácil. - "No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso."

Antes de que pudiera detenerme, golpeé su brazo.

\- "Cuidado," él dijo en voz baja. "Ellos podrían creer que estamos flirteando."

Me dieron ganas de patearme porque eso era exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero no era mi culpa, era de Sasuke. Estando cerca de él, experimentaba una confusa polaridad de deseos. Parte de mi quería correr, alejarme de él gritando, _¡fuego! _y una parte más imprudente estaba tentada de ver qué tan cerca podía llegar sin… quemarme.

\- "Una mesa de billar," él tentó.

\- "Estoy aquí con otra persona."

\- "Ve hacia los billares, yo me encargo de lo demás."

Yo me crucé de brazos, esperando lucir severa y un poco exasperada, pero al mismo tiempo, tuve que morderme el labio para no mostrar una reacción levemente más positiva. -"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pelear con Deidara?"

\- "Si tengo que hacerlo."

Estaba casi segura de que él estaba bromeando. Casi.

\- "Se acaba de vaciar una mesa. Ve y ocúpala." _Yo… te… reto._

Me puse rígida. - "¿Cómo haces eso?"

Cuando él no lo negó inmediatamente, sentí un poco de pánico. Era real. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

\- "¿Cómo haces eso?" Repetí.

Él me sonrió maliciosamente. - "¿Hacer qué?"

\- "No hagas eso," le advertí. "No finjas que no lo estas haciendo."

Él reclinó un hombro contra la consola y bajó la vista hacia mí. - "Dime qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo."

\- "Mis… pensamientos."

\- "¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

\- "Ya basta, Sasuke."

Él observó a todos lados de una manera teatral. - "No dirás… que estoy hablándole a tu

mente ¿cierto? ¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso?"

Tragando, dije lo más calmada que pude, - "Tú me asustas y no estoy segura de que seas bueno para mí."

\- "Yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión."

\- "¡Hinataaaaa!" Se escuchó la voz de Ino llamar sobre todas las voces y los sonidos electrónicos.

\- "Encuéntrame en el Arcángel," dijo Sasuke.

Me alejé un paso. - "No," dije impulsivamente.

Sasuke se me acercó por detrás y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina. - "Te estaré esperando," me dijo al oído. Luego salió de los videojuegos.

C&amp;E

Hola! si, estamos vivas! Perdón la tardanza pero esta es la peor época del año y entre los estudios y todo hay muy poco tiempo libre!

Disculpen si hay alguna que otra falta de ortografía pero yo escribo desde mi Tablet y eli desde su celular asi que después de escribir un par de renglones los dedos quedan medio dormidos xD lo que si puedo discutir es que hombro se escribe con H ya que al estudiar en una universidad de medicina es una palabra que veo y escribo muuuuuuuy seguido!

Bueno aca les dejamos un nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo mucho!

Gracias por leernos.

Saludos coni&amp;elu


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Regrese al futbolín algo aturdida. Deidara estaba encorvado sobre el tablero con gesto de concentración competitiva. Ino chillaba y se reía. Tobi seguía sin aparecer.

Mi amiga levanto la vista del tablero.

-Bueno, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada. Le he dicho que no nos molestara y se ha ido.

-Pues no parecía alterado cuando se ha marchado-observo lo que sea que le hayas dicho, ha funcionado.

-Qué pena-se lamentó Ino-. Esperaba un poco de acción.

-¿Listos para jugar?- pregunto Deidara-. Estoy deseando ganarme una pizza a pulso.

-Yo estoy lista, si Tobi regresa-dijo Ino-. Estoy empezando a pensar que no le caemos bien. Sigue desapareciendo. Quizás es un mensaje no verbal.

-¿Bromeas? Está encantado con vosotras, chicas-dijo Deidara, con excesivo entusiasmo-. Es solo que le cuesta relacionarse. Iré a buscarlo. No se muevan de aquí.

Nada más quedarnos solas, le dije a Ino:

-Voy a matarte, ¿Lo sabes?

Ella levanto las manos y retrocedió.

-Era por hacerme un favor. Deidara está loco por ti. Cuando te has ido le he dicho que tienes a unos diez chicos llamándote todas las noches. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara. Apenas si podía disimular los celos.

Lance un gruñido.

-Es la ley de la oferta y la demanda-dijo Ino, tan pragmática ella-. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que estudiar economía iba a servirnos de algo?

Mire hacia las puertas del salón.

-Necesito .

-¿A Deidara, quizá?

-No: necesito azúcar. Mucha. Un algodón de azúcar.- Lo que necesitaba era una goma de borrar gigante para suprimir todas las huellas que dejaba Sasuke en mi vida. Sobre todo, las de su comunicación telepática. Me estremecí. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Y por qué a mí? A menos que…solo fuera mi imaginación. Igual que cuando me imagine atropellando a alguien con el coche de Ino.

-A mí tampoco me vendría mal un poco de azúcar-contesto Ino-. Hay un vendedor cerca de la entrada. Yo me quedare aquí para que Tobi y Deidara no piensen que nos hemos ido. Tú ve por el algodón.

Una vez fuera, desanduve el camino hasta la entrada, pero al localizar al vendedor de algodones me vi atraída por la montaña rusa al fin del pasaje peatonal. El Arcángel, un serpenteante convoy de vagones, se elevó por encima de los árboles y paso a toda velocidad sobre los rieles iluminados, desapareciendo de la vista. Me pregunte por que Sasuke quería que nos encontráramos allí. Sentí una punzada en el estómago y, a pesar de todo, me vi enfilando el pasaje rumbo al Arcángel.

Inmersa entre los peatones, mantenía la vista fija a lo lejos, en los rieles donde los vagones del Arcángel ondulaban en el cielo. El viento había pasado de frio a helado, pero eso no era la razón de que me sintiera cada vez más turbada. La sensación volvió a hacerse presente. Aquella sensación escalofriante y vertiginosa de que alguien me observaba.

Eche una mirada furtiva a ambos lados. Nada extraño en mi visión periférica. Di un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Un poco atrás, en un pequeño patio de árboles, una figura encapuchada se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Con el corazón acelerado adelante a un grupo numeroso de peatones, alejándome del patio. Tras avanzar unos cuantos pasos, volví a mirar atrás. Nadie parecía estar siguiéndome.

Al reanudar la marcha choque contra alguien.

-Perdone-dije, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

Sasuke me sonrió.

-Perdona.

Lo mire entre parpados.

-Déjame en paz.

Trate de esquivarlo, pero me agarro del brazo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Parece que vayas a vomitar.

-Es el efecto que me produces-le espete.

Se rio y me dieron ganas de patearle las espinillas.

-No te vendría mal un refresco.-Todavía me sujetaba del brazo, y me arrastro hasta un puesto de limonadas.

Me empecine.

-¿De verdad quieres ayudarme? Pues apártate de mí.

Me quito un rizo de la cara.

-Me encanta tu pelo. Me encanta cuando se alborota. Es como ver una parte de ti que necesita expresarse más a menudo.

Me alise el pelo con rabia, pero caí en la cuenta de que parecía estar arreglándome para él.

-Tengo que irme-dije-. Ino me está esperando.- Una pausa-. Supongo que te veré el lunes en clase.

-Móntate en el Arcángel conmigo.

Levante la vista. Los chillidos retumbaban en el aire mientras los vagones pasaban con gran estruendo.

-Dos personas por asiento.- Su sonrisa se volvió atrevida.

-Ni hablar.

-Si sigues huyendo de mí, nunca sabrás lo que está ocurriendo.

Aquel comentario tendría que haberme hecho huir corriendo, pero no fue así. Era como si Sasuke supiera exactamente que decir para picar mi curiosidad. Que decir y cuando.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Solo tienes una manera de saberlo.

-No puedo. Las alturas me dan miedo. Además, Ino me está esperando.- Pero de repente la idea de subir allá arriba dejo de asustarme. Ya no me daba miedo. De un modo absurdo, saber que estaba con Sasuke me dio seguridad.

-Si consigues llegar hasta lo más alto sin gritar, le pediré al entrenador que nos cambie de sitio.

-Ya se lo pedí. En vano.

-Puede que yo sea más convincente que tú.

Me lo tome como un insulto personal.

-Yo no suelo gritar-replique-. Y menos por dar una vuelta en una atracción de feria.-y menos aún por ti

Caminamos hacia la cola del Arcángel. Sobre nuestras cabezas estallaban fugaces torrentes de gritos histéricos.

-Nunca antes te había visto en Delphic-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Tu vienes mucho aquí?- Tome nota para no hacer más escapadas a Delphic los fines de semana.

-Este lugar y yo compartimos una historia.

La cola avanzaba mientras los vagones se vaciaban y nuevos buscadores de emociones subían a bordo.

-Déjame adivinar-dije con sarcasmo-. Aquí es donde hacías novillo en año pasado.

Pero Sasuke se limitó a decir:

-Darte información al respecto supondría arrojar luz sobre mi pasado. Y prefiero no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo tu pasado?

-No creo que sea momento para hablar de eso. Mi pasado podría asustarte.

Demasiado tarde, pensé.

Nuestros brazos se tocaron, un roce que me erizo el vello.

-No incluye la clase de cosas que cuentas a tu frívola compañera de biología-añadió.

El viento gélido me envolvió y me congele por dentro. Pero no fue nada comparado con el frio que sus palabras me inyectaron.

Sasuke señalo la rampa con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Nuestro turno.

Empuje el torniquete. Al llegar a la plataforma de embarque, los únicos vagones libres estaban al principio y al final del tren. Sasuke se dirigió a la de adelante.

La estructura de aquella montaña rusa, por muy remodelada que estuviera, no me inspiraba ninguna confianza. Los vagones aparentaban haber pasado más siglos a la intemperie del riguroso clima de Maine. Los motivos artísticos pintados a los lados eran aún menos estimulantes.

La que Sasuke escogió tenía cuatro motivos. El primero representaba a unos demonios cornudos arrancándole las alas a un ángel. El siguiente mostraba un ángel sin alas encaramado en una lápida mortuoria, mirando a unos niños jugar. En el tercero, el ángel estaba entre los niños, retorciéndole una mano a una niña pequeña. En el último, el ángel atravesaba el cuerpo de la niña como un fantasma; la sonrisa de la niña había desaparecido y le había crecido cuerno como a los demonios del primer motivo. Sobre los cuatro colgaba una luna plateada.

Aparte la mirada y me asegure de que las piernas me temblaban por el viento gélido. Subimos.

-Tu pasado no me asustaría-le dije mientras me abrochaba el cinturón-. Más bien, creo que me dejaría horrorizada.

-Horrorizada-comento como asintiendo. Que extraño, Sasuke nunca daba el brazo a torcer.

Los carritos se pusieron en movimiento. De un modo brusco nos alejamos de la plataforma y encaramos una larga cuesta. Un olor a sudor, orín y salitre marino llenaban el aire. Sasuke estaba tan cerca que podía olerlo. Percibí un ligero aroma a jabón de menta.

-Estas pálida-dijo, acercándose para hacerse oír por encima del traqueteo de la cremallera.

Desde luego que estaba pálida, pero no iba a admitirlo.

En la cima hubo un momento de vacilación. A kilómetros de distancia se veía el campo oscuro, allá donde se mezclaba con los fulgores de la periferia de la luces de Portland. El viento amaino, dejando que la humedad ambiental se me pegara a la piel.

Mire a Sasuke de reojo y encontré cierto consuelo en tenerlo a mi lado. El me dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Asustada, ángel?

Cuando sentí que mi peso se volcaba hacia adelante, me agarre a la barra frontal. Una risa temblorosa broto de mi garganta.

El vagón se precipitaba con una rapidez endemoniada; mi pelo ondeaba enloquecido. Virando a la izquierda y derecha, traqueteábamos sobre los rieles y mis entrañas se sacudían violentamente. Mire hacia abajo, tratando de encontrar algo que no se moviera.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mi cinturón de seguridad se había soltado.

Trate de gritarle a Sasuke, pero el fragor del viento se tragó mi voz. El estómago me dio un vuelco y con una mano trate de abrocharme el cinturón mientras con la otra me aferraba a la barra frontal. El carrito torció a la izquierda y me hizo chocar el hombro de Sasuke, apretándome bruscamente sobre él. Luego ascendió vertiginosamente, y tuve la sensación de que despegaba en pleno vuelo, casi saltándose de los rieles.

Ahora bajamos en picada. Las luces centellantes me cegaban; no podía ver hacia donde giraban los rieles al final de la caída.

Era demasiado tarde. Doblamos a la derecha. Sentí una descarga de pánico, y entonces ocurrió. Mi hombro izquierdo choco contra la puertezuela, que se abrió, y Salí despedida mientras el convoy seguía a toda velocidad son mí. Rodé sobre los rieles, intentando aferrarme a algo. Mis manos no encontraron nada y caí por el borde de la montaña rusa, hundiéndome en la negrura de la noche.

El suelo se acercaba a toda velocidad y yo chillaba.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que el convoy chirrió hasta detenerse en la plataforma de desembarque.

Me dolían los brazos por la fuerza con que Sasuke me sujetaba.

-Para mí eso ha sido un grito-dijo sonriéndome de manera burlona.

Aturdida, lo vi colocar una mano sobre su oreja como si el grito todavía resonaba allí. Aun sin saber que había pasado, observe su brazo, donde mis uñas habían dejado semilunar en su piel. Luego me fije en mi cinturón de seguridad. Lo tenía abrochado alrededor de la cintura.

-Mi cinturón-empecé-. Pensé que…

-¿Qué pensaste?-me pregunto Sasuke; su interés parecía autentica.

-Pensé…que salía volando del carro. Creí que iba a…morir.

-Aja.

Los brazos me temblaban. Las rodillas se tambaleaban bajo el peso de mi cuerpo.

-Supongo que seguiremos compartiendo pupitre-dijo Sasuke con cierto matiz de victoria en la voz. Estaba demasiado atontada para discutir.

-El Arcángel…-murmure mirando por encima de mi hombro, mientras los vagones iniciaban un nuevo asenso.

-Es un ángel de alto rango.- Había engreimiento en su voz-. Cuanto más alto, más dura es la caída.

Fui a replicar que desde luego había salido despedida del carro y fuerzas incompresibles me habían salvado a tiempo, pero en cambio conteste:

-Yo creo que apenas soy un ángel custodio.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho y me guio por el pasaje peatonal.

-Te acompaño al salón de juegos-dijo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

Me abrí paso entre la gente de los videojuegos, pasando el mostrador de los premios y los baños. Cuando pude ver las mesas de fútbol, Ino no estaba en ninguna de ellas y tampoco Deidara ni Tobi.

-"Parece que se fueron"- Dijo Sasuke. Sus ojos debieron sostener un poquito de diversión. Pero tratándose de Sasuke, podría haber sido algo completamente diferente. -"Parece que necesitas a alguien que te lleve."-

-"Ino no me dejaría"- Dije, parada de puntas para ver sobre el gentío. -"Probablemente estén jugando tenis de mesa."-

Yo recorrí por todos lados mientras Sasuke me seguía, tomándose una soda que había comprado en el camino. Él se ofreció a comprarme una, pero en mi actual estado, no estaba segura de poder tolerarla.

En el tenis de mesa no había ninguna señal de Ino ni Deidara.

-"Quizá estén en las maquinas de pinball"- Sugirió Sasuke. Definitivamente él se estaba burlando de mí.

Sentí que mi rostro se ponía un poco rojo. ¿Dónde estaba Ino?

Sasuke sostuvo en alto su soda -"¿Segura que no quieres tomar algo?"-

Miré a la soda y luego a Sasuke. Solo porque mi sangre se calentara de solo pensar en poner mi boca donde estuvo la suya, no significaba que tenía que decirle.

Busqué en mi bolso y saqué mi celular. La pantalla de mi teléfono estaba negra y se rehusaba a encender. No entendía como la batería estaba muerta cuando la había cargado justo antes de salir. Presioné una y otra vez el botón de encendido, pero nada pasó.

Sasuke dijo -"Mi oferta sigue en pie."-

Pensé que estaría más segura si algún extraño me llevara. Todavía estaba agitada con lo que había pasado en el Arcángel y no importaba cuantas veces intentara olvidarlo, la imagen de caer se repetía en mi cabeza. Me estaba… cayendo y luego la ronda había terminado. Así de simple. Era la cosa más aterradora por la cual había pasado. Casi tan aterradora como el hecho de que yo fui la única que lo notó. Ni siquiera Sasuke, que estaba justo al lado mío.

Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano. -"Su auto. Probablemente ella me esta esperando en el estacionamiento."-

Treinta minutos después había recorrido todo el estacionamiento. El Neon se había ido. No podía creer que Ino se había ido sin mí. Tal vez había pasado alguna emergencia y no tenía ninguna forma de saberlo porque no podía verificar los mensajes de mi celular.

Traté de mantenerme tranquila, pero si ella me había dejado, tenía una amplia cantidad de coraje hirviendo a fuego lento y lista para rebosar.

-"¿Alguna otra opción?"- Preguntó Sasuke.

Mordí mi labio considerando mis otras opciones. No tenía ninguna otra opción. Desafortunadamente, no estaba segura de estar lista para aceptar la oferta de Sasuke. En un día ordinario, él emanaba peligro. Esta noche había una potente mezcla de peligro, amenaza y misterio.

Finalmente resoplé y recé por no estar a punto de cometer un error.

-"Me llevarás directo a casa"- Dije. Sonó más como una pregunta que como una orden.

-"Si eso es lo que quieres."-

Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Sasuke si él había notado algo extraño en el Arcángel, pero me detuve. Estaba demasiado asustada para preguntar. ¿Qué pasa si no me había caído? ¿Qué pasa si lo había imaginado todo? ¿Qué pasa si estaba viendo cosas que en realidad no estaban pasando? Primero el chico con la máscara de esquiar. Ahora esto. Estaba bastante segura que el que Sasuke me estuviera hablando a través de la mente era real, pero no estaba segura de lo demás.

Sasuke siguió pasando unos cuantos espacios del estacionamiento. Una lustrosa motocicleta negra descansaba en su soporte. Él se sentó en ella e inclinó su cabeza hacia el asiento tras él. -"Móntate."-

-"Vaya. Linda moto"- Dije. Lo cual era una mentira. Parecía como una lustrosa trampa mortal. Nunca antes había montado una motocicleta. Nunca. No estaba segura de que en esta noche quisiera cambiar eso.

-"Me gusta la sensación el viento en mi cara"- Continué, esperando que mi bravuconería disimulara el terror que me causaba el moverme a una velocidad mayor de sesenta y cinco millas por hora sin nada interponiéndose entre mi y la calle.

Solo había un casco, negro con la visera teñida, y él me la ofreció.

Tomándola, balanceé mi pierna sobre la moto y me di cuenta de lo insegura que me sentía sin nada más que una estrecha silla debajo de mí. Deslicé el casco sobre mi pelo y lo abroché bajo mi mentón.

-"¿Es difícil conducirla?"- Pregunté. Lo que en realidad quería decir era, ¿Es segura?

-"No"- Dijo Sasuke, contestando mis dos preguntas, la que dije y la que no dije. Él rió por lo bajo. -"Estás tensa. Relájate."-

Cuando él salió del estacionamiento, la explosión de movimiento me sobresaltó; había estado aguantándome de su camisa, teniendo entre mis dedos la cantidad de tela necesaria para mantenerme en balance. Ahora envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, en un abrazo de oso al revés.

Sasuke aceleró en la autopista y mis caderas se apretaron contra él. Deseé ser la única en haberlo notado.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Sasuke detuvo la motocicleta frente a mi casa, que estaba toda cubierta de neblina, apagó el motor y se bajó de ella. Yo me deshice del casco, balanceándolo cuidadosamente en el asiento frente a mi, y abrí la boca para decir algo como, gracias por llevarme, te veo el lunes.

Las palabras se disolvieron cuando Sasuke cruzó la calle y subió los escalones del balcón.

No pude comenzar a especular que él estaba haciendo. ¿Llevándome hasta la puerta? Algo sumamente improbable. Entonces… ¿Qué?

Subí al balcón después de él y lo encontré en la puerta. Observé, dividida entre confusión y creciente preocupación, mientras él sacaba de su bolsillo un juego de llaves bastante familiar e insertaba la llave de mi casa en la cerradura.

Yo bajé mi bolso de mi hombro y abrí el compartimiento en donde guardo las llaves. Ellas no estaban allí.

-"Devuélveme mis llaves"- Dije, desconcertada por no saber cómo mis llaves habían parado en su posesión.

-"Se te cayeron en los videojuegos cuando estabas buscando tu celular"- Dijo él.

-"No me interesa en dónde las tiré. Devuélvemelas."-

Sasuke levantó sus manos, clamando inocencia, y se alejó de la puerta. Recostó un hombro contra los ladrillos y me observó acercarme hasta la cerradura. Intenté girar la llave, pero no se movió.

-"La atacaste"- Dije, moviendo la llave. Me alejé un paso. -"Adelante. Inténtalo. Está atorada."-

Con un agudo click, él giró la llave. Con la mano puesta en el picaporte, él arqueó sus cejas como diciendo ¿Puedo?

Tragué, enterrando una oleada de mutua fascinación e intranquilidad. -"Vete. No vas a entrar. Estoy sola en casa."-

-"¿Toda la noche?"-

Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que eso no había sido la cosa más inteligente para decir. -"Dorothea vendrá pronto."- Eso era mentira. Hacía tiempo que Dorothea se había ido. Era casi media noche.

-"¿Dorothea?"-

-"La señora que limpia. Ella es vieja, pero fuerte. Muy fuerte."- Intenté pasar y dejarlo atrás, pero no pude.

-"Suena aterrador"- Dijo, sacando la llave de la cerradura y ofreciéndomela.

-"Ella puede limpiar un inodoro por dentro y por fuera en menos de un minuto. Más que aterrador." Tomando la llave, pasé por su lado con toda la intención de cerrar la puerta entre nosotros, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Sasuke se paró bajo el umbral, con sus brazos puestos en cada lado del marco.

-"¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?"- Preguntó sonriendo.

Yo pestañeé. ¿Invitarlo a entrar? ¿A mi casa? ¿Estando yo sola?

Sasuke dijo -"Es tarde."- Sus ojos me siguieron de cerca, reflejando un caprichoso brillo.

"Debes de tener hambre."-

-"No. Sí. Digo, sí, pero…"-

De repente, él estaba adentro.

Yo retrocedí tres pasos; él cerró la puerta, empujándola con su pié. -"¿Te gusta la comida mexicana?"- Preguntó.

-"Yo…"- ¡Me gustaría saber qué estas haciendo dentro de mi casa!

-"¿Tacos?"-

-"¿Tacos?"- Repetí.

Esto pareció divertirlo. -"Tomates, lechuga, queso."-

-"¡Sé lo que es un taco!"-

Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y al final del pasillo, se dirigió a la izquierda. A la cocina.

Fue hasta el fregadero y abrió el grifo mientras frotaba jabón hasta la mitad de sus brazos. Aparentemente se estaba sintiendo como en casa porque primero fue a la despensa, buscó en la nevera, sacó productos de aquí y allá (salsa, queso, lechuga y tomate) y luego buscó en las gavetas hasta encontrar un cuchillo.

Sospeché que estaba a mitad de camino para entrar en pánico por la imagen de Sasuke sosteniendo un cuchillo, cuando algo más capturó mi atención. Me adelanté dos pasos y miré a mi reflejo en uno de los sartenes que colgaban en el estante de ollas. ¡Mi pelo! Parecía como si una planta rodadora gigante hubiese rodado hasta mi cabeza. Tapé mi boca con una mano.

Sasuke sonrió. -"¿El azul de tu cabello es natural?"-

Yo me le quedé mirando. -"No tengo pelo azul."-

-"Odio ser el que te de la noticia, pero es azul. Podrías pararte bajo una noche estrellada y se perderia hasta que amanezca."-

-"Es negro."- Está bien, tal vez tenía una pequeñísima, la cantidad más infinitesimal de negro azulado en mi pelo. De todas formas, seguía siendo morena. -"Es la luz"- Dije.

-"Sí, quizá sean las bombillas."- Su sonrisa llegó a ambos lados de su cara y un hoyuelo apareció.

-"Regreso en seguida"- Dije, saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa.

Subí por las escaleras y recogí mi pelo en una coleta. Resuelto ya eso, me puse a pensar. No estaba del todo cómoda con la idea de Sasuke vagabundeando por mi casa… y armado con un cuchillo. Y mi mamá me mataría si se entera que dejé entrar a Sasuke cuando Dorothea no estaba.

-"¿Podemos dejar esto para otro momento?"- Pregunté luego de que dos minutos más tarde lo encontrara trabajando duramente en la cocina. Puse una mano en mi estómago, señalando que me estaba molestando. -"Me siento algo mareada"- Dije. -"Creo que fue por la moto."-

El paró de cortar con el cuchillo y me miró. -"Casi termino."-

Noté que él había cambiado el cuchillo por una más grande y afilado.

Como si él tuviera una ventana a mis pensamientos, sostuvo el cuchillo en alto y lo examinó. La hoja brillaba bajo la luz. Mi estómago se contrajo.

-"Baja el cuchillo"- Le ordené con calma.

Sasuke dejó de mirar al cuchillo, me miró y luego volvió a mirar al cuchillo. Luego de un minuto, lo bajó frente a él. -"No te voy a lastimar, Hinata."

-"Eso es… tranquilizador"- Logré decir, pero mi garganta estaba tensa y seca.

Él hizo girar el cuchillo, con el mango señalando hacia mí. -"Ven aquí. Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer tacos."-

No me moví. Había una chispa en sus ojos que me hacía pensar que debería estar asustada… y lo estaba. Pero ese miedo era igualmente atractivo. Había algo extremadamente inquietante al estar cerca de él. En su presencia, no podía confiar en mi misma.

-"¿Qué tal… un trato?"- Su rostro estaba bajo, ensombrecido, y me observó tras sus pestañas. El efecto fue una impresión de honradez. -"Ayúdame a hacer tacos y contestaré algunas de tus preguntas."-

-"¿Mis preguntas?"-

-"Creo que sabes a qué me refiero."-

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de saber un poco sobre su mundo privado. Un mundo en donde él podía hablar a través de mi mente. Otra vez, él supo exactamente qué decir, en el momento correcto.

Sin decir palabra, me moví al lado de él. El deslizó el picador hasta colocarlo en frente mío.

-"Primero"- Dijo él, parándose detrás de mi y poniendo sus manos sobre la encimera, justo a lado de las mías, "escoge un tomate." Él agachó su cabeza para que su boca estuviera en mi oído. Su aliento era tibio y hacía cosquillas en mi piel. -"Bien. Ahora, agarra el cuchillo."-

-"¿El chef siempre tiene que estar así de cerca?"- Pregunté sin estar segura si me gustaba o me asustaba el revoloteo que su cercanía causaba dentro de mi.

-"Cuando él esta revelando secretos culinarios, sí. Agarra el cuchillo bien."-

"Eso hago."-

-"Bien."- Alejándose, él me miró cuidadosamente, como inspeccionando cualquier imperfección. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a bajo y de aquí a allá. Por un desconcertante momento, pensé ver una secreta sonrisa aprobatoria. -"El cocinar es algo que no se aprende"- Dijo. -"Es innato. Es algo que tienes o no. Como la química. ¿Crees que estas lista para química?"-

Yo presioné el cuchillo hasta atravesar el tomate, el cual se dividió en dos y cada mitad rodó sutilmente en la tabla de picar. -"Tú dime. ¿Estoy lista para química?"-

Sasuke hizo un sonido profundo el cual no pude descifrar y luego sonrió.

Luego de cenar, Sasuke llevó nuestros platos al fregadero. -"Yo los limpio y tú los secas."- Rebuscando en las gavetas al lado del fregadero, él encontró una toalla y la lanzó juguetonamente hacia mi.

-"Estoy lista para hacerte esas preguntas"- Dije. -"Comenzando con la noche en la biblioteca. ¿Me seguiste…"-

Me quedé en blanco. Sasuke estaba recostado despreocupadamente contra la encimera.

Su oscuro cabello se asomaba bajo su gorra de béisbol. Una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios. Mis pensamientos se disolvieron y así como así, un nuevo pensamiento rompió la superficie de mi mente.

Quería besarlo. Ahora mismo.

Sasuke arqueó sus cejas. -"¿Qué?"-

-"Eh, nada. Nada de nada. Tu limpias, yo seco."-

¿Qué pasó para que tratara a Sasuke como tu peor vicio? Me pregunté. ¿Qué pasó para que ignorara lo malo y me quedara con lo bueno?

No nos tomó mucho tiempo en terminar de fregar los platos, y cuando lo hicimos, nos encontramos apretujados en el espacio al lado del fregadero. Sasuke se movió para quitarme la toalla y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Ninguno de los dos se movió, manteniendo el frágil enlace que nos mantenía unidos.

Yo me alejé primero.

-"¿Asustada?"- Murmuró él.

-"No."-

-"Mentirosa."-

Mi pulso se aceleró. -"Tú no me asustas."-

-"¿No?"-

Hablé sin pensar. -"Tal ves solo me asusta…"- Me maldije por a penas comenzar la oración. ¿Ahora qué se supone que dijera? No iba a admitirle a Sasuke que todo sobre él me asustaba. Eso le daría permiso para provocarme más. -"Quizá tenga miedo a… a…"-

-"¿Qué yo te guste?"-

Aliviada por no tener que terminar mi propia oración, automáticamente respondí -"Sí,"- y me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que había confesado. -"¡Digo, no! Definitivamente no. ¡Eso no era lo que estaba intentando decir!"-

Sasuke rió suavemente.

-"La verdad es que parte de mi definitivamente no esta cómoda contigo alrededor"- Dije.

-"¿Pero?"-

Me aferré a la encimera tras de mi. -"Pero al mismo tiempo, siento una aterradora atracción hacia ti."-

Sasuke sonrió.

-"Que creído eres"- Dije, empujándolo con mi mano.

Él atrapó mi mano contra su pecho y bajó mi manga hasta mi muñeca, cubriendo mi mano con ella. Así de rápido, hizo lo mismo con la otra manga y sostuvo mi blusa por los puños, dejando mis manos capturadas y mi boca abierta en protesta.

Me jaló hasta tenerme cerca y no se detuvo hasta que estuve directamente en frente de él. De repente, él me levantó y me sentó en la encimera. Mi cara estaba al mismo nivel que la suya y me petrificó con una sonrisa oscura y tentadora. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que desde hace días, este momento había estado danzando los límites de mis fantasías.

-"Quítate lo gorra"- Dije y la palabras se escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Él la giró, poniendo la visera hacia atrás.

Me moví hasta el borde de la encimera y mis piernas colgaban a los lados de él. Algo dentro de mí me decía que me detuviera, pero rechacé la voz hacia los confines de mi mente.

Él puso sus manos en la encimera, justo al lado de mis caderas y se acercó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Su olor, el cual era como de tierra mojada, me sobrecogió.

Inhalé dos veces. No. Esto no estaba bien. Esto no. Con Sasuke no. Él era aterrador. De una manera buena, sí. Pero también de una manera negativa. Una muy negativa.

-"Deberías irte"- Susurré. -"Definitivamente deberías irte."-

-"¿Ir aquí?"- Su boca estaba en mi hombro. -"¿O aquí?"- Se movió hasta mi cuello.

Mi cerebro no podía procesar ni un pensamiento lógico. La boca de Sasuke estaba moviéndose hacia el norte, hasta mi mandíbula, probando suavemente mi piel…

-"Mis piernas se están durmiendo"- Solté. No era del todo una mentira.

Estaba experimentando una sensación de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, las piernas incluidas.

-"Yo podría resolver eso."- Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron sobre mis caderas. De repente mi teléfono sonó, salté al escucharlo y lo saqué fuera de mi bolsillo.

-"Hola, cariño"- Mi mamá dijo alegremente.

-"¿Te puedo llamar después?"-

-"Seguro. ¿Qué pasa?"-

Cerré el celular. -"Tienes que irte"- Le dije a Sasuke. -"Ahora."-

Él volvió a girar la visera de su gorra. Ahora su boca era lo único que podía ver bajo ella y estaba curveada en una sonrisa pícara. -"No llevas maquillaje."-

-"Debí haberlo olvidado."-

-"Que tengas dulces sueños."-

-"Seguro. No hay problema."- ¿Qué fue lo que él dijo?

-"Sobre la fiesta de mañana en la noche…"-

-"Lo pensaré"- Logré decir.

Sasuke guardó en mi bolsillo un pedazo de papel y su contacto envió una sensación de calor abajo en mis piernas. -"Aquí esta la dirección. Te estaré buscando. Ven sola."-

Un momento más tarde escuché la puerta frontal cerrarse tras él. Un fiero sonrojo se abrió camino hasta mi cara. Demasiado cerca, pensé. No había nada malo con el fuego… siempre y cuando no te le acercaras demasiado. Algo que tengo que tener en mente.

Me recosté de espalda a los gabinetes, respirando entrecortadamente.

C&amp;E

Hola 3 Feliz año a todos, volvemos a aparecer, tuvimos unos meses bastante movidos pero todo se va solucionando de a poquito :3

Despues de la cena mexicana y los cumplidos a la peliazul Sasuke se merecia ese beso, pero como dijimos antes todo a su tiempo 3

Esperamos que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente n.n

Saludos Coni&amp;Elu


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

Fui despertada por el sonido del timbre de mi teléfono. Atrapada en mitad del sueño, puse mi almohada sobre mi cabeza e intenté amortiguar el ruido. Pero el teléfono sonó y sonó.

La llamada pasó a mensajes de voz. Cinco segundos después, el timbre comenzó a sonar otra vez.

Estiré un brazo sobre el lado de la cama, buscando a tientas hasta que encontré mis jeans y saqué el celular del bolsillo.

-"¿Sí?"- Dije entre un gran bostezo y con los ojos cerrados.

Al otro lado, alguien estaba respirando con coraje. -"¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Qué pasó con el algodón dulce? ¡Y mientras me dices eso, qué tal si me dices en dónde estas para poder ir a estrangularte con mis manos!"-

Golpeé varias veces mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

-"¡Pensé que te habían raptado!"- Siguió Ino -"¡Pensé que te habían secuestrado! ¡Pensé que te habían matado!"-

Intenté encontrar el reloj en la oscuridad. Golpeé un marco de foto en la mesa de noche y todos los cuadros que estaban tras ese también se cayeron por el efecto dominó.

-"Me retrasé un poco"- Dije -"Para cuando regresé a los videojuegos, ya te habías ido."-

-"¿Retrasada? ¿Qué clase de excusa es 'retrasada'?"-

Los números rojos del reloj se enfocaron. Era un poco después de las dos de la mañana. -"Conduje por una hora en el estacionamiento"- Dijo Ino. -"Deidara caminó todo el parque mostrando la única foto tuya que tengo en mi celular. Intenté llamar a tu celular un billón de veces. Espera. ¿Estas en tu casa? ¿Cómo llegaste a tu casa?"-

Me estrujé los ojos. -"Sasuke."-

-"¿Sasuke el acosador?"-

-"Bueno no tenía muchas opciones ¿o sí?"- Dije directo al grano. -"Tú te fuiste sin mi."-

-"Suenas a la defensiva. Bien a la defensiva. No, no es eso. Suenas agitada… nerviosa… excitada."- Podía sentir sus ojos ponerse como platos. -"Él te besó ¿verdad?"- Ninguna respuesta.

-"¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo sabía! He visto la manera en que él te mira. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo vi desde una milla de distancia."-

No quería pensar en eso.

-"¿Cómo fue?"- Presionó Ino. -"¿Un beso melocotón? ¿Un beso ciruela? ¿O fue un beso al-fal-fa?"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Fue un besito, las bocas se abrieron, o hubo lengua? Olvídalo. No tienes que contestar eso. Sasuke no es la clase de muchacho que lidia con preliminares. Allí hubo lengua. Garantizado."-

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, escondiéndola tras ellas. Sasuke probablemente pensó que yo no tenía ningún auto control. Yo me derretí en sus brazos como mantequilla. Justo antes que le dijera que se tenía que ir, estaba bien segura que hice un sonido que era un cruce entre un suspiro de alegría y un gemido de éxtasis.

Eso explicaría su arrogante sonrisa.

-"¿Podemos hablar de esto después?"- Pregunté, presionando el puente de mi nariz.

-"De ninguna manera."- Suspiré. -"Estoy muerta de cansancio."-

-"No puedo creer que estés pensando en dejarme con el suspenso."-

-"Estoy contando con que lo olvides."-

-"Muy poco probable."-

Traté de imaginar los músculos de mi cuello relajarse, anticipándose al dolor de cabeza que sentía avecinarse. -"¿Todavía esta en pie el ir de compras?"-

-"Te recogeré a las cuatro."-

-"Pensé que no nos íbamos a reunir hasta las cinco."-

-"Las circunstancias han cambiado. Estaré allí más temprano si es que puedo escaparme de la hora familiar. Mi mamá esta teniendo un ataque de nervios. Ella piensa que mis malas calificaciones se deben a su mal trabajo como madre. Aparentemente pasar tiempo juntas es la solución. Deséame suerte."-

Cerré el celular y me hundí en mi cama. Imaginé la sonrisa cínica de Sasuke y sus brillantes ojos negros. Después de varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama, me rendí en intentar ponerme cómoda. La verdad es que, mientras Sasuke estuviera en mi mente, la comodidad estaba fuera del tema.

Cuando era pequeña, Lionel (el ahijado de Dorothea) rompió uno de los vasos de cristal en la cocina. Él recogió todos los pedazos de cristal excepto uno y me retó a lamerlo. Imaginé que enamorarme de Sasuke era un poco como lamer un cristal roto. Sabía que era estúpido. Sabía que me iba a cortar. Después de todos estos años, una cosa no había cambiado: todavía seguía siento atraída por el peligro.

De repente me senté derecha en mi cama, alcancé mi celular y encendí la lámpara. La carga de la batería estaba completa.

Un inquietante hormigueo recorrió mi espina vertebral. Se supone que mi celular estuviera muerto. ¿Entonces cómo fue que mi mamá e Ino pudieron llamarme? La lluvia caía en grandes cantidades sobre los coloridos toldos de las tiendas junto al muelle y se derramaba en la acera. Las anticuadas lámparas de gas que estaban estancadas en ambos lados de la carretera brillaron con vida. Con nuestros paraguas chocándose, Ino y yo nos apresuramos por la acera hasta estar bajo el toldo de líneas blancas y rosadas de Victoria's Secret. Cerramos nuestros paraguas al unísono y las colocamos afuera, junto a la entrada.

El estruendo de un trueno nos hizo correr hacia la puerta.

Sacudí la lluvia de mis zapatos y me estremecí por el frío. Varios difusores de aceite aromático estaban ardiendo sobre un mostrador en el centro de la tienda, rodeándonos de un exótico y potente olor.

Una mujer vestida con pantalones negros y una ajustada camiseta negra, se adelantó hacia nosotras. Ella tenía una cinta medidora enrollada en su cuello y comenzó a mover su mano para tomarla. -"¿Les gustaría que tome sus medidas gratuitamente…?" -

-"Aparta esa maldita cinta"- Ordenó Ino. -"Ya sé mi talla. No necesito que me lo recuerden."-

Sonreí a la mujer a manera de disculpas mientras seguía a Ino, quién se dirigía hasta la sección de rebajas que estaba en la parte de atrás.

-"Copa D no es algo por lo que deberías estar avergonzada"- Le dije a Ino mientras tomaba un sostén de satín azul y buscaba la etiqueta de precio.

-"¿Quién dijo que estoy avergonzada?"- Dijo Ino. -"No estoy avergonzada. ¿Por qué estaría avergonzada? Las únicas chicas de dieciséis años con senos así de grandes como los míos es porque están cubiertos de silicona y todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Qué razón tendría para estar avergonzada?"- Ella rebuscó en un perchero. -"¿Crees que aquí tengan algún sostén que hagan que mis bebés se vean planos?"-

-"Eso se llama sostenes deportivos y tienen un horrible efecto secundario llamado uniteta"- Dije observando un sostén negro de encaje que estaba junto a otros. No debería estar mirando lencería. Naturalmente me hace pensar en cosas sexy. Como besarse. Como Sasuke.

Cerré mis ojos y repetí nuestra noche juntos. La sensación de la mano de Sasuke en mi cadera, sus labios saboreando mi cuello…

Ino me sorprendió fuera de guardia lanzándome un par de bragas con estampado de tigre color turquesa. -"Esto luciría bien en ti"- Dijo. -"Todo lo que necesitas es un trasero como el mío para rellenarlas."-

¿En qué estaba pensando? Había estado muy cerca de besar a Sasuke. El mismo Sasuke que posiblemente ha estado invadiendo mi mente. El mismo Sasuke que me salvó de precipitarme hacia mi muerte en el Arcángel porque estaba segura de que eso era lo que había pasado, aunque no tenía ninguna explicación lógica. Me pregunto si él de alguna forma detuvo el tiempo y me atrapó durante la caída. Si él era capaz de hablarme a través de la mente, tal vez, solo tal vez, él era capaz de otras cosas.

O quizá, pensé con un escalofrío, ya no podía confiar en mi mente.

Todavía tenía el pedazo de papel que Sasuke había metido en mi bolsillo, pero de ninguna manera iba a ir a la fiesta esta noche. Secretamente disfrutaba la atracción entre nosotros, pero el misterio y el miedo lo sobrepasaban. De ahora en adelante iba a sacar a Sasuke de mi sistema y esta vez lo decía en serio. Iba a ser como una dieta purificadora. El problema era que la única dieta que había hecho, había actuado en mi contra. Una vez intenté pasar un mes entero sin comer chocolate. Ni si quiera un mordisco. Al final de las dos semanas, no pude más y comí más chocolates de los que hubiera comido en tres meses.

Esperaba que mi dieta libre de chocolates no presagiara lo que podría pasar si intentaba evitar a Sasuke.

-"¿Qué estas haciendo?"- Pregunté, esta vez atendiendo a Ino.

-"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy despegando de este sostén este sello de rebaja para pegarlo en uno que no esté en rebaja. De esa manera puedo tener sostenes sexy al precio de uno barato."-

-"No puedes hacer eso. Cuando vayas a pagar, ella va a escanear las barras de código y sabrá lo que estas haciendo."-

-"¿Barras de código? Ellos no escanean las barras de código."- Ella no sonaba muy segura. -"Lo hacen. Lo juro. Atraviesa mi corazón"- Supuse que mentir era mejor que observar a Ino ser llevada a la cárcel.

-"Bueno, parecía una buena idea…"-

-"Tienes que comprarte esto"- Le dije a Ino, arrojándole un pedazo de seda y esperando que eso la distrajera.

Ella sostuvo en alto la braga. Pequeños cangrejos rojos adornaban la tela. -"Esto es lo más asqueroso que haya visto. Por otro lado, me gusta ese sostén negro que tienes. Creo que deberías comprarlo. Ve y paga, yo seguiré viendo."-

Pagué. Luego, pensando que sería más fácil olvidar a Sasuke si buscaba algo más benigno, comencé a buscar en la sección de lociones.

Estaba oliendo una botella de Dream Angels cuando sentí cerca una presencia familiar. Era como si alguien hubiera arrojado una bola de helado en la parte de atrás de mi blusa. Era la misma sacudida de escalofríos que experimentaba cada vez que Sasuke llegaba. Ino y yo seguíamos siendo las únicas en la tienda, pero al otro lado de la ventana de cristal, vi una figura encapuchada ocultarse bajo la sombra de un toldo al otro lado de la carretera. Nuevamente agitada, me quedé inmóvil un minuto entero antes de que recobrara la compostura y fuera a buscar a Ino.

-"Es hora de irnos"- Le dije.

Ella estaba rebuscando en un perchero de batas de dormir. -"Vaya. Mira esto, pijamas de franela con un cincuenta por ciento de descuento. Necesito un par de pijamas de franela."-

Mantuve un ojo pegado a la ventana. -"Creo que me han estado siguiendo."-

Ino levantó la cabeza. -"¿Sasuke?"-

-"No. Mira a través de la calle."-

Ino miró. -"No veo a nadie."-

Tampoco yo. Un auto había pasado, interrumpiendo mi línea de visión. -"Creo que entraron a la tienda."-

-"¿Cómo sabes que te están siguiendo?" -

-"Un mal presentimiento."-

-"Se parecían a alguien que conozcamos? Por ejemplo… si era un cruce entre Pippi Longstocking y la Malvada Bruja del Oeste obviamente era Sakura Haruno."-

-"No era Sakura"- Dije, todavía mirando a la calle. -"Cuando anoche me fui de los videojuegos para comprar algodón de azúcar, vi que alguien me vigilaba. Creo que es la misma persona que esta aquí."-

-"¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? ¿Quién es?"-

Dirigí la voz a la vendedora. -"¿Esta tienda tiene una puerta trasera?"-

Ella estaba ordenando una gaveta y me miró. -"Es solo para empleados."-

-"¿La persona es hombre o mujer?"- Quiso saber Ino.

-"No sabría decir."-

-"¿Bueno, por qué crees que te están siguiendo? ¿Qué quieren?"-

-"Asustarme."- Parecía bastante razonable.

-"¿Por qué querrían asustarte?"-

Quería decir ¿Quién no esta intentando asustarme? -

"Necesitamos una distracción"- Le dije a Ino.

-"Exactamente lo que estaba pensando"- Dijo ella. -"Y sabemos que soy muy buena en eso. Dame tu chaqueta."-

Yo me le quedé mirando. -"De ninguna manera. No sabemos nada sobre esta persona.

No voy a permitir que salgas vestida como yo. ¿Qué pasa si están armados?"-

-"A veces tu imaginación me asusta"- Dijo Ino.

Tenía que admitirlo, la idea de que ellos estuvieran armados y listos para matar era un poco exagerada. Pero con todas las cosas raras que estaban pasando últimamente, no me culpaba por sentirme alarmada y asumiera lo peor.

-"Yo saldré primero"- Dijo Ino. -"Si ellos me siguen, tú los sigues. Voy a subir la colina, rumbo al cementerio y luego los vamos a acorralar y les sacaremos algunas respuestas."- Un minuto después, Ino dejó la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta y cogió mi paraguas rojo, sosteniéndolo muy bajo sobre su cabeza. Si descontáramos el hecho de que ella era unas cuantas pulgadas más alta que yo y un par de libras más voluptuosa, se confundía conmigo. Agachada tras un perchero de batas de dormir, observé como la figura encapuchada salía de la tienda al otro lado de la calle y seguía a Ino. Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta la ventana. Aunque la sudadera y los jeans anchos lo hacían lucir andrógeno, la manera de andar era femenina. Definitivamente femenina. Ino y la chica se perdieron de vista en la esquina y yo corrí hasta la puerta. Afuera la lluvia se había convertido en un aguacero.

Agarrando el paraguas de Ino, aceleré el paso manteniéndome bajo los toldos, libre de la lluvia. Podía sentir el borde de mis jeans mojarse. Deseé haber tenido botas. Detrás de mi, el muelle se extendía hacia el océano gris. Frente a mi, la línea de tiendas terminaban en la base de una empinada y verde colina y sobre ella se podía ver la verja de hierro del cementerio local.

Abrí el Neon, subí la calefacción al máximo y encendí los limpiaparabrisas a toda velocidad. Conduje fuera del estacionamiento y giré hacia la izquierda, acelerando hacia lo alto de la colina. Hacía mucho viento, los árboles del cementerio se mecían y sus ramas parecían como si cobraran vida a través del loco vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas. Las lápidas de mármol blanco eran las únicas que se podían ver a través de la oscuridad. Las lápidas grises se disolvían en la atmósfera.

De la nada, un objeto rojo se lanzó contra el parabrisas, obstruyó mi línea de visión y luego voló sobre el auto. Frené en seco y el Neon patinó hasta detenerse a un lado de la carretera.

Abrí la puerta y salí. Corrí hasta la parte de atrás del auto para buscar lo que había golpeado.

Hubo un momento de confusión mientras mi mente procesaba lo que estaba viendo. Mi paraguas rojo estaba enredado en la maleza. Estaba roto; un lado estaba colapsado exactamente de la manera que se esperaría si hubiese sido arrojado contra algo, un objeto más duro.

Escuché un ahogado sollozo a través de la violenta lluvia.

-"¿Ino?"- Dije. Troté por la carretera, protegiendo mis ojos contra la lluvia mientras recorría el paisaje. Más adelante yacía un cuerpo y comencé a correr.

-"¡Ino!"- Me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado. Ella estaba acostada de lado, con sus piernas pegadas contra su pecho y luego gimió.

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedes mover?"- Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, pestañeando contra la lluvia. ¡Piensa! Me dije. Mi teléfono celular está en el auto. Tengo que llamar al 911.

-"Voy a buscar ayuda"- Le dije a Ino.

Ella gimió y se aferró a mi mano.

Yo me bajé hasta quedar al nivel de ella y la aferré firmemente. Las lágrimas quemaron tras mis ojos. -"¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue la persona que te siguió? ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? ¿Qué hicieron?"-

Ino murmuró algo ininteligible que pudo haber sido "bolso". Lo cierto era que su bolso no estaba.

-"Vas a estar bien."- Luché por mantener mi voz firme. Tenía un oscuro presentimiento corroyéndome y estaba tratando de mantenerlo a raya. Estaba segura que la persona que me vigilaba en Delphic y la que me siguió hoy en las tiendas era la responsable, pero me culpé por poner a Ino en peligro. Marqué al 911 en mi teléfono y el operador respondió.

Tratando de mantener la histeria fuera de mi voz, dije -"Necesito una ambulancia. Mi amiga fue atacada y asaltada."-

C&amp;E


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11

El lunes lo pasé en las nubes. Fui de clase en clase esperando que sonara la última campana del día. Antes de ir a la escuela llamé al hospital y me dijeron que el brazo izquierdo de Ino fue roto durante el ataque y como el hueso no se había alineado, necesitaba cirugía. Quería verla pero no pude hasta más tarde, cuando la anestesia cedió y los empleados del hospital la movieron hasta su habitación. Era especialmente importante el que yo escuchara su versión del ataque antes de que ella olvidara los detalles o los exagerara. Cualquier cosa que ella recordara podría ayudarme a descubrir quién hizo esto.

Mientras las horas se alargaban hasta llegar la tarde, dejé de pensar en Ino y comencé a pensar en la chica afuera del Victoria's Secret. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué quería? Quizá se trataba de una perturbadora casualidad el que Ino fuera atacada minutos después de que viera a la chica seguirla, pero mis instintos no estaban de acuerdo. Deseé poder haber tenido una imagen más clara de cómo era ella. La ancha sudadera, los jeans y la lluvia hicieron un buen trabajo disfrazándola. Por lo poco que sabía, bien pudo haber sido Sakura Haruno. Pero muy en mi interior sabía que no podía ser ella.

Abrí la puerta de mi casillero para tomar mi libro de biología y luego me dirigí hacia mi última clase. Entré y encontré vacía la silla de Sasuke. Típicamente, él llegaba al último momento junto con la campana tardía, pero la campana sonó y el entrenador tomó su lugar ante la pizarra y comenzó a leer.

Comencé a reflexionar sobre la silla vacía de Sasuke. En el fondo de mi cabeza, una diminuta voz especulaba que su ausencia podría estar relacionada con el ataque hacia Ino. Era un poco extraño que él estuviera desaparecido en la mañana después y no podía olvidar el escalofrío que sentí momentos antes de mirar a las afueras del Victoria's Secret y descubriera que estaba siendo vigilada. Todas las otras veces que me había sentido de esa manera, era porque Sasuke estaba cerca.

La voz de la razón extinguió rápidamente la implicación de Sasuke. Él pudo haberse contagiado de algún resfriado. O se pudo haber quedado sin gasolina de camino a la escuela y estaba varado a millas de distancia. O tal ves había una gran apuesta en el billar de Bo's Arcade y él pensó que eso era más provechoso que pasar una tarde aprendiendo las complejidades del cuerpo humano.

Al final de la clase, el entrenador me detuvo mientras salía por la puerta.

-"Espera un minuto, Hinata."-

Me regresé y subí mi mochila a mi hombro. -"¿Sí?"-

Él me ofreció un pedazo de papel doblado. -"La Srta. Uzumaki pasó por aquí antes de la clase y me pidió que te diera esto"- Dijo.

Yo acepté el papel. -"¿La Srta. Uzumaki?"- No tenía ninguna maestra con ese apellido. -"La nueva psicóloga estudiantil. Ella acaba de reemplazar al Dr. Hendrickson."-

Yo desdoblé la hoja y leí el mensaje garabateado.

Querida Hinata,

Yo estaré reemplazando al Dr. Hendrickson y seré tu nueva psicóloga escolar. He visto que has faltado a las últimas dos sesiones con el DR. H. Por favor, ven ahora mismo para poder ponernos al día. He enviado una carta a tu madre para informarle del cambio.

Todo lo mejor,

Srta. Uzumaki

-"Gracias"- Le dije al entrenador mientras doblaba la nota hasta volverla lo suficientemente pequeña para caber en mi bolsillo.

Afuera en el pasillo seguí a la corriente de personas. Ahora no lo estaba evitando. Tenía que ir. Me abrí camino por los pasillos hasta que pude ver la puerta cerrada de la oficina del Dr. Hendrickson. Como era de esperar, en la puerta había una placa con un nombre nuevo. El latón pulido resplandecía contra la fea puerta de roble: Srta. K. Uzumaki, Psicóloga Escolar.

Toqué a la puerta y un momento después se abrió. La Srta. Uzumaki tenía una piel pálida y sin defectos. Sus ojos eran de un tono rojizo y tenía una boca exuberante. Su pelo era fino, lacio y pelirrojo; le llegaba más allá de los codos y estaba dividido en la coronilla de su ovalado rostro. Unas gafas puntiagudas color negras descansaban en la punta de su nariz y estaba vestida formalmente con una falda a la rodilla negra y ajustada, y una blusa de seda lila. Su figura era esbelta, pero femenina. Ella parecía ser mayor que yo por no más de cinco años.

-"Tú debes ser Hinata Hyuga. Luces igual que en la foto de tu expediente"- Dijo ella, dándome un firme apretón de mano. Su voz era abrupta, pero no ruda. Una voz de negocios.

Echándose para atrás, ella me indicó que entrara a la oficina.

-"¿Te traigo jugo o agua?"- Preguntó ella.

-"¿Qué le pasó al Dr. Hendrickson?"-

-"Se retiró antes de tiempo. He estado pendiente a este trabajo desde hace tiempo, así que me lancé en cuanto estuvo abierta la plaza. Fui al Estado de Florida, pero crecí en Portland y mis padres todavía viven allí. Es bueno estar otra vez cerca de la familia."- Yo contemplé la pequeña oficina. Había cambiado drásticamente desde la última vez que la vi unas cuantas semanas atrás. El librero que cubría la pared ahora estaba lleno de libros académicos de carpeta dura y apariencia genérica; todos encuadernados en colores neutrales y con letras doradas. El Dr. Hendrickson usaba las estanterías para colocar marcos de fotos familiares, pero allí no habían instantáneas de la vida personal de la Srta. Uzumaki. El mismo helecho colgaba en la ventana, pero bajo el cuidado del Dr. Hendrickson, había sido más marrón que verde. Unos cuantos días con la Srta. Uzumaki y ya parecía coqueto y vivo. Había una silla de estampado rosa al otro lado del escritorio y varias cajas estaban amontonadas en la esquina más lejana.

-"El viernes fue mi primer día"- Explicó ella al ver que mis ojos caían sobre las cajas.

"Todavía estoy desempacando. Siéntate."-

Bajé mi mochila hasta mi brazo y me senté en la silla estampada. Nada en ese pequeño cuarto me daban claves de la personalidad de la Srta. Uzumaki. En su escritorio tenía una pila de expedientes -no muy ordenados, pero tampoco muy desordenados- y una taza blanca con lo que parecía té. No había rastros de perfume ni de refrescadores de aire. El monitor de su computadora estaba negro.

La Srta. Uzumaki se inclinó sobre un archivero detrás de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta manila. Con un marcador negro escribió mi nombre en la lengüeta y lo puso en su escritorio, junto a mi expediente viejo, el cual tenía varias manchas de la taza de café del Dr. Hendrickson.

"Pasé todo el fin de semana leyendo los expedientes del Dr. Henrickson," ella dijo. "Aquí entre nos, su letra me da migraña, así que estoy copiando todos su expedientes. Me sorprendí al ver que él no usaba una computadora para escribir sus apuntes. ¿Quién escribe grandes textos a mano en esta época?"

Ella se acomodó en su silla giratoria, cruzando sus piernas y sonriéndome cortésmente. "Bueno ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre la historia de tus sesiones con el Dr. Henrickson? A penas pude descifrar sus apuntes. Parece que ustedes dos estaban discutiendo cómo te sentías acerca del nuevo empleo de tu mamá."-

-"No es tan nuevo. Ha estado trabajando allí por un año."-

-"Ella solía ser ama de casa ¿correcto? Y luego de que tu papá murió, ella tomó un empleo a tiempo completo."- Ella se quedó mirando una hoja de papel que había en mi expediente. -"Ella trabaja para una compañía de subastas ¿cierto? Parece que coordina subastas estatales por toda la costa."- Ella me observó por encima de sus gafas. -"Eso debe requerir mucho tiempo lejos de casa."-

-"Nos quisimos quedar en nuestra granja"- Dije con una voz que casi sonaba a la defensiva. -"No hubiésemos podido pagar la hipoteca si ella hubiese tomado un empleo local."- No es que yo amara mis sesiones con el Dr. Henrickson, pero me encontré guardándole rencor por haberse retirado y por haberme abandonado con la Srta. Uzumaki. Estaba comenzando a sentir algo sobre ella. Parecía atenta a detalles. Podía sentir como se moría de ganas por meterse en cada esquina oscura de mi vida.

-"Sí, pero tú debes sentirte muy solitaria estando sola en esa granja"-

-"Tenemos una ama de llaves que se queda conmigo todas las tardes hasta las nueve o diez de la noche."-

-"Pero una ama de llaves no es lo mismo que una mamá."-

Yo miré a la puerta. Ni siquiera intenté ser discreta.

-"¿Tienes una mejor amiga? ¿Un novio? ¿Alguien con quién hablar cuando tu ama de llaves no… esta disponible?"- Ella echó una bolsita de té en la taza y luego la levantó para beber de ella.

-"Tengo una mejor amiga."- Me propuse decir lo menos posible. Mientras menos dijera, más corta sería la sesión. Mientras más corta la sesión, más pronto podría visitar a Ino.

Sus cejas se arquearon. -"¿Novio?"-

-"No."-

-"Eres una chica atractiva. Me imagino que alguien del sexo opuesto debe tener algún interés en ti."-

-"Este es el asunto"- Dije lo más paciente posible. -"De verdad aprecio que estés tratando de ayudarme, pero hace un año tuve exactamente esta misma conversación con el Dr. Henrickson cuando mi papá murió. Es como regresar en el tiempo y revivirlo todo otra vez. Sí, fue trágico y horrible y aún sigo lidiando con eso todos los días, pero lo que en realidad necesito es seguir adelante."-

El reloj en la pared hizo tic tac entre nosotras.

-"Bueno"- Dijo finalmente la Srta. Uzumaki, forzando una sonrisa. -"Me ayuda mucho conocer tu punto de vista, Hinata. Lo cual era lo que estaba tratando de entender. Escribiré sobre tus sentimientos en tu expediente. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablar?"-

-"No."- Sonreí para confirmar que, de verdad, estaba bien. Ella hojeó unas cuantas páginas más de mi expediente. No tenía idea de qué observaciones el Dr. Henrickson habrá inmortalizado allí, y no quería esperar lo suficiente para saberlo.

Levanté mi mochila del suelo y me moví hasta el borde de la silla. -"No es que quiera acortar esto, pero tengo que estar en otro lugar a las cuatro."-

-"¿Ah sí?"-

No tenía ningún deseo de contarle a la Srta. Uzumaki sobre el ataque a Ino. -"Tengo que buscar información en la biblioteca"- Mentí.

-"¿Para qué clase?"-

Dije la primera respuesta que me vino a la mente. -"Biología."-

-"Hablando de clases ¿cómo te va en ellas? ¿Algún problema en esa área?"-

-"No."-

Ella pasó unas cuantas páginas más de mi expediente. -"Excelentes calificaciones"- Observó ella. -"Dice aquí que eres tutora de tu compañero de biología, Sasuke Uchiha."- Ella me miró, aparentemente queriendo mi confirmación.

Estaba sorprendida de que mi tarea como tutora era lo suficientemente importante para que llegara hasta el expediente del psicólogo escolar. -"Hasta ahora no hemos podido reunirnos. Conflicto de horarios."- Me encogí de hombros como queriendo decir, qué se le puede hacer.

Ella le dio golpecitos a mi expediente, luego recogió todas las hojas sueltas y las guardó en el nuevo expediente que había identificado a mano. -"Para darte una advertencia justa, voy a hablar con el Sr. Umino para establecer ciertos parámetros en tus sesiones de tutoría. Me gustaría que todas las reuniones se hagan aquí en la escuela, bajo la supervisión directa de un maestro o cualquier otro miembro de la facultad. No quiero que le des tutorías a Sasuke fuera de la propiedad escolar. Especialmente no quiero que ustedes dos se reúnan a solas."-

Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel. -"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"-

-"No puedo discutirlo."-

La única razón que se me ocurría para explicar el por qué ella no me quería sola con Sasuke era que él era peligroso. Mi pasado podría asustarte, él me había dicho en la plataforma de desembarque del Arcángel.

-"Gracias por su tiempo. No te retrasaré más"- Dijo la Srta. Uzumaki. Ella caminó a grandes pasos hasta la puerta, la mantuvo abierta con su delgada cadera y se despidió con una sonrisa que pareció mecánica.

Llamé al hospital después de dejar la oficina de la Srta. Uzumaki. La cirugía de Ino había terminado, pero ella seguía en la habitación de recuperación y no podía tener visitas hasta las siete de la noche. Consulté el reloj de mi teléfono. Tres horas. Encontré el Fiat en el estacionamiento de estudiantes y me metí en él esperando que pasar una tarde haciendo mis tareas en la biblioteca haría que la espera fuera más corta.

Me quedé en la biblioteca toda la tarde y antes de que me diera cuenta, el reloj en la pared había pasado calladamente al anochecer. Mi estómago rugió contra el silencio de la biblioteca y mis pensamientos fueron hacia la máquina expendedora que estaba en la entrada.

Lo último de mi tarea podía esperar hasta más tarde, pero aún quedaba un proyecto que requería la ayuda de los recursos de la biblioteca. En casa tenía una anticuada computadora IBM con conexión de Internet dial-up y normalmente evitaba bastantes gritos y tirones de cabello innecesarios utilizando el laboratorio de computadoras de la librería. A las nueve de la noche tenía que entregar una reseña de Othello al editor del eZin y me había propuesto ir a comer tan pronto lo terminara.

Guardando todas mis pertenencias, caminé hasta los elevadores. Ya adentro, presioné el botón para cerrar las puertas, pero no presioné el número del piso de inmediato. Saqué mi celular y llamé otra vez al hospital.

-"Hola"- Le dije a la enfermera que contestó. -"Mi amiga esta en recuperación por una cirugía y cuando verifiqué temprano en la tarde, me dijeron que saldría de recuperación esta noche. Su nombre es Ino Yamanaka."-

Hubo una pausa en donde solo se escuchaba el clic del teclado de la computadora. "Parece que dentro de una hora la van a llevar a un cuarto privado."-

-"¿Cuándo termina las horas de visita?"-

-"A las ocho."-

-"Gracias."- Me desconecté, presioné el botón del tercer piso y comencé a ascender. En el tercer piso, seguí los letreros hacia la sección de colecciones esperando que si leía varias reseñas de teatro en el periódico local, iluminaría mi musa.

-"Disculpe"- Le dije a la bibliotecaria detrás del escritorio de colecciones. -"Intento encontrar copias de crónicas o el Portland Press Herald del año pasado. Particularmente la sección de teatro."-

-"No tenemos cosas tan recientes en la sección de colecciones"- Dijo ella -"Pero si buscas online, creo que el Portland Press Herald tiene archivos en su página. Sigue directo por el pasillo que esta tras de ti y verás a tu izquierda el laboratorio de computadoras."- Dentro del laboratorio firmé para usar una computadora. Estaba apunto de sumergirme en mi tarea cuando una idea se me cruzó. No podía creer que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes. Luego de confirmar que nadie estaba mirando sobre mi hombro, busqué "Sasuke Uchiha" en Google. Tal vez encontraría algún artículo que arrojara luz sobre su pasado.

Tal vez tenía un blog.

Fruncí el ceño al ver los resultados de mi búsqueda. Nada. Ningún Facebook, ningún MySpace, ningún blog. Era como si él no existiera.

Media hora después había leído varias reseñas y mis ojos estaban vidriosos. Extendí mi búsqueda online a todos los periódicos en Maine. Un enlace al periódico de la Preparatoria Kinghorn llamó mi atención y pasaron unos segundos antes de que reconociera el nombre. Deidara se había transferido de la Preparatoria Kinghorn. Por puro capricho, decidí leerlo. Si la escuela era tan elite como Deidara decía, probablemente tendría un periódico respetable.

Pinché el enlace, busqué en la página de archivo y al azar escogí febrero 10 de este año. Luego de un momento tuve un encabezado.

ESTUDIANTE INTERROGADO POR ASESINATO EN LA PREPARATORIA KINGHORN

Moví mi silla para acercarme más, atraída por la idea de leer algo más emocionante que las reseñas de teatro.

El estudiante de dieciséis años de edad que asiste a la Preparatoria Kinghorn y fue interrogado por la policía en relación a lo que ha sido bautizado como "El Colgado de Kinghorn", ha sido liberado sin ningún cargo. Después de que el cuerpo de Kjirsten Halverson, de dieciocho años de edad, fuera encontrado colgado de un árbol del campus de la Preparatoria Kinghorn, la policía interrogó al estudiante de segundo curso, quién fue visto con la víctima en la noche de su muerte.

Mi mente procesaba la información lentamente. ¿Deidara fue interrogado como parte de una investigación de asesinato?

Halverson trabajaba como mesera en Blind Joe's. La policía confirmó que Halverson y el acusado fueron vistos caminando juntos en el campus, tarde en la noche del sábado. El cuerpo de Halverson fue descubierto en la mañana del domingo y Deidara fue liberado en la tarde del lunes luego de que una nota suicida fuera encontrada en el apartamento de Halverson.

-"¿Encontraste algo interesante?"-

Salté al escuchar la voz de Deidara detrás de mí. Me giré y lo encontré recostado del marco de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban estrechos y su boca parecía una línea recta. Algo frío me recorrió, como un sonrojo, pero al revés.

Moví mi silla un poco a la derecha, intentando ponerme frente al monitor de la computadora. -"Estoy… Estoy terminando mi tarea. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estas haciendo? No te escuché venir. ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí parado?"- Mi voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Deidara se alejó del marco y entró al laboratorio. Sin mirar, busqué a tientas el botón de apagar.

Dije -"Estoy intentando inspirarme para una reseña de teatro que se supone debo entregar a mi editor más tarde en la noche."- Todavía seguía hablando demasiado rápido. ¿Dónde estaba el botón?

Deidara observó alrededor mío. -"¿Reseñas de teatro?"-

Mis dedos rozaron un botón y escuché el monitor ponerse negro. -"Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste que estabas haciendo?"-

-"Estaba pasando por aquí cuando te vi. ¿Pasa algo? Pareces… nerviosa."-

-"Ah, es un bajón de azúcar."- Puse mis papeles y mis libros en una pila y los metí dentro de mi mochila. -"No he comido desde el almuerzo."-

Deidara agarró una silla y la rodó hasta estar junto a mí. El se sentó con el espaldar de la silla frente a él y se acercó más, invadiendo mi espacio personal. -"Tal ves te pueda ayudar con la reseña."-

Yo me alejé. -"Vaya. Eso es de verdad muy amable de tu parte, pero lo voy a dejar por ahora. Necesito comer algo. Es buen momento para un descanso."-

-"Déjame comprarte comida"- Dijo él. -"¿No hay un restaurante a la vuelta de la esquina?"-

-"Gracias, pero mi mamá me estará esperando. Estuvo fuera del pueblo toda la semana y regresa hoy."- Me paré y traté de pasarle, pero él sacó su celular y me detuvo con él en el ombligo.

-"Llámala."-

Yo miré el teléfono y pensé en una excusa. -"No me permiten salir en noches de escuela."-

-"Se le llama mentir, Hinata. Dile que tu tarea te tomó más tiempo del que pensabas. Dile que necesitas otra hora en la biblioteca. Ella no sabrá la diferencia."-

La voz de Deidara había cobrado un tono que nunca antes había escuchado. Sus ojos verdes me abofetearon con una frialdad recién descubierta y su boca se veía más delgada. -"A mi mamá no le gusta que ande con chicos que no conoce"- Dije.

Deidara sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cálida. -"Ambos sabemos que no te preocupan mucho las reglas de tu mamá porque la noche del sábado estuviste conmigo en Delphic."-

Tenía mi mochila colgada de un hombro y estaba agarrando el mango. Ni dije nada. Pasé a Deidara y salí rápidamente del laboratorio, dándome cuenta de que si él encendía el monitor, vería el artículo. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

A mitad de camino hacia el escritorio de colecciones, me atreví a mirar sobre mi hombro.

La pared de cristal del laboratorio mostraba que estaba vacío. Deidara no se veía por ninguna parte. Regresé a la computadora, manteniéndome en guardia en caso de que él apareciera. Encendí el monitor; el artículo de la investigación del asesinato aún seguía allí. Envié una copia a la impresora más cercana, la guardé dentro de mi carpeta, cerré la ventana de internet y me apresuré a salir.

C&amp;E


End file.
